A Tracy's Fiery Red-Headed Daughter
by queenb48
Summary: Gordon faces the ups and downs of being a single father to his own redheaded daughter who enjoys putting him and her uncle's through their paces as the teen years set in. But when everything spirals out of control, can everyone keep it togther? Or will a more powerful threat distroy them all? Rated for use of language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Tracy's fiery red head daughter

I don't own any of the thunderbirds nor any relation to that of the little mermaid! Read and enjoy! This has to be one of my favourite stories I've written!

Summary – Gordon faces the ups and downs of being a single father to his own redheaded daughter who enjoys putting him and her uncle's through their paces as the teen years set in.

Date – 2060 – Age order: Scott 21, John 20, Virgil 19, Gordon 17 and Alan 16 (to begin with)

**Chapter 1**

The low sinking summer sun presented a sheppard's delight that blurred the Kansas countryside in warm oranges and coral pinks, and the few visible farmhouses tucked between the various cornfields settled for the clear starry night to come. The Tracy household that evening was to be expecting the arrival of 3 visitors' of who hadn't seen the family home for well over several months.

Jeff and his mother Ruth, were preparing what seemed to be a meal big enough to feed a whole army. But in the Tracy's case, this was very much the intention as Ruth knew all of her grandsons would be ravenous by the time they stepped in the door. The mother and son were alone and enjoying the last of the quite for that week, when the two youngest Tracy sons entered the kitchen babbling on about their older siblings coming home,

"Did Scott tell you to get the hanger ready for his jet?" Gordon questioned Alan as he reached into the cupboard for the plates.

"He'll be landing soon, so it better be" Jeff chipped in over this shoulder.

"Yeah he did, and yes I did" Alan replied as he gathered the numerous pieces of cutlery, "I can't believe their all gunna be home soon, it's been a couple of years since we were all under the same roof at once"

"Yeah just don't start any arguments Allie, it's the last thing any of them need"

Gordon walked into the dining room with Alan close in tow as their bickering continued. Jeff rolled his eyes as he continued to carve the huge joint of meat, he had been looking forward to seeing his three oldest, but wasn't looking forward to the childish play that was more than likely to erupt, curtsey of the youngest was more than probable.

20 minutes later when everything was set out on the table, there was a knock on the door. The knocking itself had such a rhythm to it, everyone knew exactly who it was; Virgil. Alan jumped up from the sofa and rushed to open the door, before being engulfed in a forceful embrace,

"Hey Allie! Long time no see!" exclaimed Virgil as he squeezed the breath out of his brother,

"Virg, it's good to see you too, but I need oxygen!"

Virgil released Alan with a clap on the back and a Tracy smile that all the girls seemed to melt at, before opening his arms again to greet Gordon, who practical flew across the hallway. Virgil too squeezed all of the air out of the water breathing Gordon and stepped back to look at his youngest brothers,

"You two have grown like another inch! You need to slow down otherwise you're both going to over take me"

"Hate to disappoint Virg, but I'm already that little bit taller than you" Gordon commented,

Virgil looked to the top of Gordon's head and tilted his own slightly and nodded defeat, before being approached by his father. Jeff merely stuck his hand out and firmly shook that of his middle sons',

"Welcome home son" Jeff stated proudly before embracing Virgil warmly.

Virgil hadn't been home for what seemed forever, but he had only been gone 13 months. Virgil loved his family dearly and loved visiting them all,

"So Virgil" Jeff continued, "How's Denver? Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so Dad, it's just brilliant. We've started a project that's believed to have such a shockwave on today's aviation elevation mechanisms, its confidential"

Gordon and Alan nodded impressively and looked to each other to confirm they would break Virgil by the end of the week; telepathy worked well between the terrible two. Jeff looked over to them both as they started to wonder away whistling _innocently_ into the living room, Jeff couldn't help but smile to his middle son,

"Better watch those two; you might not make it back to Denver alive"

Virgil laughed heartily feeling relaxed and glad to be home. He smiled to his father, who looked round him in interest and walked out the door Virgil had come in from. Jeff looked over to the driveway to find that Alan had parked his red tuned up Ferrari California next to his own 4x4 Lexus. Jeff felt proud of Alan in that his motor-head son was willing to place his pride and joy out on the driveway so that Scott could put the jet in the hanger, of which Jeff could hear nearing the runway strip out in the nearby field. He turned to Virgil at spying his car,

"A Chevrolet Cruze? In white?"

"It's only a rental, I wasn't going to drive the trek, so I flew and that's what they had that actually had any form of power"

Jeff smiled, even his art loving son wanted something with a tiger's roar,

"That's understandable, although you could have got Scott to get you"

"No it's ok, besides he only got off this morning and he would have been flying for several hours already"

"Virgil that's what he does"

"I thought it only be fair"

Jeff walked with Virgil over to the landing strip as the sound of whirling jet engines grew closer. Although the sun had set it was just light enough for the light-weight jet to land without the need for lighting the runway. Jeff always smiled broadly when he saw Scott's Cessna Citation V jet in its glorious approach, despite its age of 13 years, Virgil had helped the company in Kansas design it's updated and modernized models whilst Jeff funded the project.

Scott landed his jet perfectly and rolled it slowly into the open hanger before shutting down the engines and doing all the shutdown checks. He opened the door and stepped out down onto the small staircase as he breathed in the evening Kansas air. He hadn't been home in over 2 years in which he had raised the ranks in the Air Force and was in need of returning to his family home so that he could relax for a bit. He walked out of the hanger and hit the automatic closing switch to be greeted with that of Virgil's embrace,

"Hey Scott! How dare you leave for two years!"

"Hey Virg, I'm sorry but works been demanding" Scott laughed before Jeff intervened,

"Welcome home Scott, you look very smart in your uniform son"

Scott looked down at his commander uniform before turning a shade of light pink. He was being told by a former 'Colonel' that he looked 'smart' and found it slightly embarrassing that it was his own father. Scott held out his hand to his father whilst saluting with his left. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at the near reflection of himself years beforehand as Scott stood straight and tall. He took Scott's hand and shook it with equal strength and mirrored his salute, but with a more relaxed posture,

"At ease Commander, you can relax whilst home son"

"Thanks Father, it's good to be back"

"Glad to hear it, now let's go and wait for John"

"I hope he's not long" added Virgil, "Im really hungry"

"When you not little bro?" Scott laughed as he, Virgil and Jeff started to walked back to the house.

They reached the driveway, laughing heartily when they saw two sets of headlights appear up the drive way, one set belonging to that of John's Toyota prius and the other belonging to an undercover black police car. Jeff looked to Scott and Virgil in slight worry and as the vehicles slowed to a halt he signalled for Virgil and Scott to stay back. Scott watched his father walk toward the cars as Virgil whispered,

"You know out of all of us, I wouldn't have expected Johnny to be the one coming home with the police on his tail; maybe he got an escort, lucky bas-"

"I don't like this one bit Virg; I hope it's nothing serious"

"Well they look pretty serious, but judging by John's face he's just as confused as we are"

"I don't think somehow I'm going to be getting my sleep tonight"

_Relaxing has been erased from my 'to do list', looks like its gunna be a long night..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff walked anxiously toward John as he got out of his car, his heart beat increasing every second. He scanned John over to see if he was alright.

Not a scratch.

Jeff skipped the handshake and instead just hugged his blonde son, who returned the gesture with a seemingly grateful response. Jeff whispered into his son's ear,

"Johnny, why are the police here?"

"I'm not sure father, they're not with me"

John looked over Jeff's shoulder toward his brothers and smiled unsurely and as he turned the officers walked closer to himself and Jeff. Jeff stepped forward in front of John reassured that his son hadn't done anything, not that he thought so to begin with,

Jeff was unaware that Scott and Virgil had been joined by Alan and Gordon and was now hoping that for whatever reason the police where at his home, it wasn't for anything serious,

"Evening officers, what's seems to be the problem"

"Mr Jefferson Tracy? Good evening, I'm Inspector Sophie Howls and this is my partner officer Daniel Griffin"

Jeff shook their hands and felt a little relieved that she didn't have any anger in her tone of voice. He thought back over his actions that day and couldn't recall breaking any law, and had to conclude that one of his sons had done something. Before he could ask any questions, Sophie stepped in,

"Mr Tracy we have an allegation which we wish to talk over with your son"

_I knew it, right, which one could it have been..._

"Inspector Howls, before you speak to anyone of my sons, I as the parent have a right to know what this is all about and if needs be I wish to contact one of my lawyers"

"I reassure you Mr Tracy, that won't be necessary but we legally need your son present for when we tell you; It's more his right than yours"

John stepped forward and shook Sophie's hand,

"Inspector, I'm John, one of Mr Tracy's son, have I done something I shouldn't have?"

Sophie smiled at John. He looked scared for a 20 year old and Sophie sympathized,

"Hello John, no honey were not after you, not today anyway"

John sighed in relief as Sophie smiled sweetly as she took a few papers from her partners grasp and read them carefully. She looked up past John and Jeff's gaze toward the four standing up the drive, she scanned each one of them searching for clues as to which one of them she was looking for. She spotted the commander in uniform, but hell 'he' could have been any of them, although the young blonde didn't seem plausible, but again couldn't be ruled out,

"Mr Tracy I'm looking for Gordon Cooper Tracy"

Everything fell silent as everyone apart from Jeff and the officers looked round to a stunned Gordon, he looked as though he had seen death as Scott slowly wrapped his arm around him, unsure if he was going to attempt anything, but felt it was more of a comfort to his red-head brother. Scott, no louder than the slight breeze blowing questioned the copper top in a plain voice,

"What have you done Gordon?"

Gordon looked into Scott's somewhat disappointed eyes and with every bit of truth surging his veins he replied,

"I don't know..."

Gordon felt his adrenaline levels rising as the officers headed in his direction but could also fell Scott's grip tightening around his back, whether it was Scott's brotherly instinct or his anger towards Gordon rising, he didn't know, he just wished this wasn't happening.

"Gordon? Hello I'm Inspector Howls, but you can call me Sophie"

Scott released Gordon as he stepped forward to shake Sophie's hand. Scott, Virgil and Alan all introduced themselves whilst John joined the group,

"Now Gordon, would you please join me with your father in the car, I have some news for you"

Gordon's eyes widened as he automatically started walking in the direction of the cars and followed Sophie away from the protection of his brothers, all of who had just been joined by Ruth, who's heart almost skipped a beat,

"Oh my goodness, where are they taking Gordon? What's he done?"

"We're not sure" Scott answered, "But they better keep him alive so I can kill him if he's done anything stupid"

"Now Scott don't make assumptions" Ruth snapped before ushering the boys back into the house, "Come along dears, let's go in and wait for them to finish up"

Ruth was followed by John, Alan and Virgil and finally Scott who only received a nod from his father, some 20 feet down the driveway and walked back into the home feeling worried for Gordon, yet angered at the same time. The next person to find out what Gordon had done, would be him, and he would make sure of that.

Nearly an hour later, dinner was ice cold in the kitchen and all of the Tracy's bar Gordon and Jeff sat in the living room awaiting their return when the door burst open. In flew a hot-headed Jeff followed by that of Gordon, as pale as a ghost as he walked into the living room and sat down. He had everyone looking at him and stayed silent for a minute or so, when Alan broke the ice,

"So they didn't arrest you then?"

Gordon looked to Alan with what could have been the 'evils' or the most terrified looking 17 year old anyone had ever seen,

"No"

Jeff turned on the spot from leaning on the fire's mantel piece to face Gordon,

"You know Gordon I would take you into my study and give you the biggest scolding of your life, but somehow I think you may have been dealt with in a different form of punishment"

Gordon stood up as though lighting had struck to make eye level with his father, but was met with Scott and Ruth at his sides,

"You're calling this a punishment? Father I didn't know-"

"GORDON! What are you going to do about this?!"

Gordon slumped and dropped his head. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself, but as he looked around the room, he felt he should explain himself,

"I'm guessing your all wondering what's going on?"

"Erhhh, yeah" Scott answered,

"Ok, well a couple of days ago, my friend Kim Gomez died of a drug over-dose"

Half the room gasped at this information as they knew who this girl was. She was Gordon's first true love during his early teen years and she seemed perfect for him when one day just under a year ago she dumped him. It had taken everything Alan had to bring Gordon back into the real world, and Gordon had thanked him for everything as he thought he would never be able to forget her. He never had really, but had managed to break himself from his smashed heart,

"But that's not all..."

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes whilst counting to 10, preparing himself to hear this for the 2nd time that night and braced for what everyone else's reactions would be,

"She left behind a baby, and so they set about finding the father. Of course they did some D.N.A testing, and... and they found him. Me"

The room fell dead silent. Pairs of eyes contacted a different pair in the room to see the other's reaction, which of course was a simple stunned expression. Scott turned Gordon to face him,

"Are you being serious?! You're a father?! Your only 17 and you went and slept with Kim without any protection?!"

Gordon's stomach was starting to knot, as he knew he would be pounded with all sorts of comments, he was just glad Scott would be doing most of the shouting. He had become accustom to Scott's commander's voice, as his father rarely dealt with him and when he did, Gordon would wet himself. He wasn't looking forward to his father's talking which came earlier than he thought it would,

"Scott, leave this to me! Gordon, I'm so disappointed. You could have prevented this! Look, I'm sorry to hear that of Kim's passing, but now you've got the parental responsibility of bringing up your daughter!

"A daughter?" Scott questioned in a somewhat surprised tone,

"Father, I'm sorry! I never knew I got her pregnant and we did use protection thank you Scott, but we all know it doesn't always work!"

"That's hardly an excuse! Besides, you've got the choice now of whether you give her up to an orphanage or we take her in"

Ruth felt a pang of anger rise, but not toward Gordon,

"Jefferson! Kitchen NOW!"

All the boys looked shell-shocked as Jeff obeyed his mother and walked into the kitchen with her not once looking toward Gordon. Scott however did look at Gordon, who had allowed the water works to be switched on and simply hugged his brother tight,

"Oh Gordie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this must be so hard for you"

"Scott, I don't know what to do. I can't allow my _daughter_, to go to an orphanage and I have to make the decision by tomorrow, otherwise she's in the police's care and, and"

"What about Kim's mother? Didn't she want to take in the girl?"

"Apparently she never had any involvement with Kim. That's why Kim apparently disappeared and broke up with me, she fell pregnant and ran away"

There was muttering between the boys before John took the floor,

"She ran away? How did she cope with raising a baby?"

Gordon shook his head sadly, "I don't know, but what do I do guys? She's my daughter; I have to take her in, surely?"

"Gordon", Virgil stood in front of Gordon and pulled his head up to look into his red-blood shot eyes, "It would be the best thing, that little girl has lost her mother, she can't lose her father too. And I'm sure everyone of us will back you and help you best we can"

"Really? You guys would help me?"

Various nods and murmurs of agreement filled the room, as Gordon started to cheer up a bit. He knew he was still in it with his father, but for now he just found comfort in Scott's arms. He felt stupid crying at his age, but felt he had a good excuse to do so. Alan hadn't said anything after Gordon's announcement, but had one thing playing on his mind,

"Gords, do you know the baby's name?"

"They wouldn't tell me, they said until I accepted the full parental duties that's when I'll find out"

"Hmmm, ok, but how'd they get your D.N.A and find that you're the Dad?"

"They first went to Kim's mum, Kelly and Kim had told her already that I'd slept with her because Kelly wanted to know who had gotten her daughter pregnant, so the police then checked my dental records against my daughters D.N.A just to clarify the statement. I'm surprised that Kelly hasn't hunted me down actually; Inspector Sophie said Kelly didn't sound happy about having a granddaughter. But she's lost her daughter, so I'm assuming she just can't handle it all, right?"

Scott hugged Gordon again feeling it was simply the right thing to do, he had given up not getting Gordon's tear stained face on his uniform and just comforted him,

"I don't know Gordo, but it's probably for the best as Virg said. If you, actually NO!" Gordon jumped slightly as Scott raised his voice, "you _will_ bring that little girl back tomorrow no questions asked, and she'll have everything she could possibly need. She'll have financial support, a loving family, 4 amazing uncles and the best dad anyone could ask for because he didn't give up on her. And we all know this is what mum would want"

A stiff silence fell. Their mother hadn't been mentioned for years; there was never a good time for her to be mentioned, until now. Gordon took in a deep, quivering breath,

"Thanks Scott, I guess I should go tell father I will be bringing her back tomorrow then"

"We'll be in here"

"Thanks, Scott, thanks guys"

There was a few more murmurs of kind words from the boys again as they watched Gordon walk out into the hall into the direction of the kitchen. They all sat there in quiet for a moment expecting to hear their father exploded in anger; but it never came,

"So" Alan interrupted, "Guess we're uncles huh?"

John and Virgil couldn't help a small smile spread across their face, whilst Scott just walked toward the window and looked out into the inky black sky that was scattered with countless stars; life was going to be different now, for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The call

Ruth strode into the kitchen and awaited her son to enter afterwards before shutting the kitchen door tight. She too was trying to allow the information to sink in, but in the way that her own son had reacted was out of the question and she couldn't help but feel ashamed for her son's outrageous behaviour,

"Jefferson, I wish for you to explain to me what's going on here please"

Jeff huffed loudly as he ran his fingers slowly through his soon to be salt and pepper hair,

"I thought it was obvious mother, in that Gordon just said he's a father-"

"I got that bit, the bit I didn't understand was when you thought it was ok to lash out at him, the poor boy has just lost one of his dearest friends and at the same time has gained knowledge of a daughter he never knew about beforehand and you go and shoot him like he was some poisonous snake!"

Jeff took a moment for his mother's words to be rearranged in his scattered brain,

"He's been given the chance to take his child in and raise it as the father" Ruth nodded slightly as Jeff took another moment to think, "Gordon would have only just turned 16 when those two would have conceived what I know was an unplanned pregnancy, and the fact that he never cared to mention it-"

"He didn't know! Did you not hear him say that bit Jefferson? I sure did and so did Scott, John, Virgil and Alan. We all heard so why did you find it so easy to ignore?"

Ruth looked as though she was ready to blow like Mt Etna, but relaxed as she took in an unsteady breath. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes, and for what reason? That her _own_ son was willing to crush his own boy into dust because... we'll that was just it. Ruth wasn't sure as to why Jeff had retaliated the way he had, and now he just stood there, emotionless, with a glaze forming over his eyes,

"Jefferson, answer me"

Jeff looked into his mother's eyes and saw no use arguing anymore, and simple explained,

"Gordon's only 17, he can't raise a child at his age. Kim and himself should have been more careful, more responsible-"

"What's done is done Jeff, so I ask you now, are you going to allow this baby, your grand-daughter! Home?"

"He's 17-"

"Scott was 10 when you thought it would be ok to allow all of your parental duties to fall onto him, so why is this so different? That poor baby will not only grow up not knowing her mother, but if you get what you want, she won't know her father either! You need to understand that if Gordon makes the choice to take in his baby, you have to support him in his decision, not yours! No matter how right you think you are"

That hit home hard, very hard indeed. Jeff thought back to when he allowed his role as father to fall onto that of his eldest son Scott, when Lucille passed away. Jeff felt guilty, oh so guilty. It twisted his stomach in hatred toward himself for having let his selfishness be so overpowering, and allow his eldest to take the brunt of his small brothers. He felt the same guilt now; he was holding a negative outlook onto a situation that was causing Gordon more pain than he could ever imagine a teenager could take.

"Your right mother, I can only support his choice. You know Inspector Howls said that Kim killed herself with a drug overdose and Gordon didn't hear this bit, but the baby was left for just over a day with her dead mother's body beside her, before concerned workers at the hostel found them both"

Ruth's eyes widened in horror at what she was hearing, it was always horrible knowing someone would waste their life in such a way, but knowing their care was relied on heavily by someone else worsened the story. The whole situation was a nightmare no one, none of them should have to go through, especially not a still-growing boy. Ruth fought back tears in relief that Gordon had no knowledge of this,

"That's so tragic, that truly is unreal, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up to his mother as Gordon stepped into the kitchen next to her, where she simply wrapped an arm around him and held him close. Jeff looked into Gordon's watery eyes and felt his heart break, it wasn't right for him to be so angry toward his son. He had to fix it, so he stepped forward and gestured for Gordon to come closer to him. Ruth, who was a good-deal shorter than her grandson nudged Gordon forward, hoping he hadn't heard Jeff's announcement about Kim. Jeff felt so many feelings he couldn't choose the outstanding, and closely embraced his son tightly, not wanting to cause any more upset or pain. He rested his head on Gordon's soft, straightened, copper hair,

"I'm sorry Gordon, I'm sorry for everything. The way I reacted, it wasn't fair and I can't begin to imagine what you're going through. So son whatever your final word is, I'll be there for you"

Gordon sniffed and allowed his head to rest on his father's shoulder, it was a rare occasion that Jeff was apologising and the last time he did, Gordon was no more than 8 years of age. It was a comfort almost to know that his father could be wrong sometimes, but he would more than make up for it. Gordon smiled sadly and pulled away from Jeff,

"Thanks Dad, because I've decided that I want to bring her home tomorrow and if needs be, I'll move house and start a new life with her"

Jeff looked at his mother, who nodded and then walked away back into the living room, leaving the two to make amends,

"Of course son, but I would prefer to keep you here where I can keep an eye on you and my grand-daughter" Jeff said with a slow growing smile, "If she's anything like her dad, she's going to be nothing but trouble and you're going to need all the help you can get"

Gordon smiled sadly, thinking back over all the times he had been mischievous. There were too many to count, but that's when it hit him like a tonne of bricks, and looked to his father in shock,

"What if I can't cope? I've never looked after a baby before! I have Alan but he's more the family pet! I can't raise a baby on my own"

Jeff chuckled before replying "You won't be on your own son, you'll have me, your grandmother, and I'm sure Alan will be willing to help, and when the boys take their holidays and breaks, I'm positive they'd love to see their niece"

Gordon visibly eased, but quickly found another downfall,

"How am I going to cope when she's a teenager?! If she's anything like Kim, she's going to have moody days and cry a lot for no reason-"

"Gordon. We'll handle that when we get there, but first lets set about reheating dinner and contacting Inspector Howls"

Jeff handed Gordon the business card which Sophie had handed Jeff in the car. Upon it had her name and work and private number, with a scribbled note in the corner,

_Call anytime_

"Being a father isn't all that bad Gordon, if I found it a challenge and I couldn't handle it, I would have stopped at Scott. Believe me, it's one of the best things to ever have accomplished in life"

Gordon picked his mobile out of his pocket and sighed heavily, whilst Jeff looked back to the door to see his mother smiling proudly at her son from around the corner. Jeff returned the smile and watched as Gordon walked to the back door and out.

This was it.

The call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning sun rose with the birds calling its arrival, and so half of the Tracy household awoke. It would be a lie to say any of them slept well, because quite frankly they didn't, apart from Scott who was so shattered he caved in to the darkness, eventually in the early hours of the morning. Jeff had slept for a couple of hours, but had spent the rest of the time discussing plans with his mother in concerns to Gordon and his grand-daughter. The rest of the boys fell asleep for just over 5 hours, where as Gordon slept all of but 20 minutes. He arrived in the kitchen, greeted by a huge breakfast, prepared by a tired Ruth and John who was use to doing random hours on his space programme so seemed to be bouncing of the walls,

"Morning Johnny, guessing you've had coffee this morning?"

John looked over to his copper-topped brother and smiled his winning smile and winked,

"You know it kiddo! 4 cups of the stuff, works wonders!"

Ruth turned to her blonde grand-son and poked him in the ribs before going over to hug Gordon,

"Yes Mr and that'll be your last! Now Gordon dear let's get you something to eat shall we?"

Gordon sat at the table and chatted to John and his grandmother about buying necessities for the new comer and who would be given the job to see it through. The 3 talked for well over an hour, over which time they were slowly joined by every other member of the family, and when they were all present Gordon cleared his throat and spoke to a exhausted looking Tracy bunch,

"Well I think I should let you know that, I'll be going to get little missy at one o'clock today, and anyone is welcome to join me, but I can't have all of you coming because I need someone to help grandma and John go shopping for baby things"

Jeff looked up from reading the paper and sipped his coffee before responding,

"One o'clock it is, Virgil would you mind accompanying your brother and grandmother for me please? We need tasteful girls clothing and I think an artistic point of view would be a wise one"

Virgil nodded as John accepted the extra help with relief, whilst Ruth looked to her son with her hands firmly placed on her hips,

"Excuse me Jefferson, but I believe I do have very good taste when it comes to babies things, I've had enough years practice!"

"Yes mother, but you've only ever dealt with boys. You'll end up buying blue items-"

"For your information, I happen to be part of the female committee and in all truth it goes a bit further than pink and frilly accessories, although Virgil I would very much appreciate the extra set of hands"

Virgil again nodded with a mouth full of scrambled eggs, and swallowed them quickly to reply,

"Of course, although I was more thinking purples and lilacs, given that pink tends to be far too stereotypical and that for a home that has catered for guys over the years, it won't be a massive explosion of girlie candyfloss, but more of a added tone that will blend easily with our current decor"

Alan had to restrain himself from laughing, when he couldn't help but blurt out,

"God Virg, don't go all feminine on us! You sound like an expecting mother!"

Virgil cuffed Alan up the head, and smiled at his wimpy response. Virgil didn't like being considered _feminine_ and tended to get jip from the youngest blonde for playing the violin, which in Alan's eyes was as girly as it got,

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Good maybe you'll make the connection that you'll get hurt when you make crude insults"

Alan piped down and remained so till he had finished his breakfast, whilst the others continued to talk about the plan for that day. Jeff stood to get another cup of coffee and met Scott half way there, and once he'd finished pouring his own turned to his sons and mother,

"Ok, here's what happening. Scott, you'll take Alan with you to New York within the next hour by jet, to legalize Gordon's daughter as his and have her surname changed to that of our own, I want it done properly so through the courts. I'll phone you when we have news on her actually name, certificates, records so forth. Mother, John will take yourself and Virgil to the nearest shopping Mall and clear out their baby stock, so food, diapers, a crib, bottles you name it, we need it. I'll give you my credit card and number so you can get whatever you need, and Gordon?"

Gordon was looking down at his plate playing around with his breakfast, not carrying much for the eggs he'd been given, when his father called him again,

"Gordon!"

Gordon jumped this time and looked around at the six pairs of eyes looking at him, before he focused onto to his father,

"Sorry Dad, miles away, you were saying?"

"You and I will take my car and go down to the Kansas City Police Department and find out what's needed to be done about this little Tracy, ok?"

Gordon nodded confidently as everyone started to go about their business and set off for the day. Jeff had called back Scott to ask him to stop by Tracy Industries in the capital and pick up some paper work, which would help Jeff calm his nerves about having a baby in the house. The last time there had been a whaling baby had been well over a decade ago.

Nearly half an hour later, everyone was washed and clothed and were ready to head off. Scott and Alan took off in Scott's most prized possession and headed for New York, whilst John got Ruth into the Prius and had a slight debate with Virgil about needing two cars if they were going to be bringing back so much stuff. John finally agreed it would be better to be safe than sorry, and so Virgil followed after him in his Chevrolet. Jeff was pleased with how operational the whole morning had been, but frowned as he and Gordon got into his Lexus and started to drive to the City, not far behind the others,

"You alright son?"

"I wouldn't say alright, I mean I'm about to meet my child for the first time, and I'm having to say goodbye to my life for it"

"Well you should have thought of that before-"

Jeff held himself from starting another riot, and instead calmed himself,

"It's defiantly going to be a change, but it's a good change. A child can bring you such happiness son, of all people I would know"

"But you've had five sons, it's slightly different"

"You'd be surprised, when your kids it really isn't that bigger deal. It's only when you're in the teens it's a huge difference, as you said last night, girls can be emotional and hard to control, but their smart and can deal with most of it themselves. They're not going to come running to Dad as such are they?"

"I would prefer my daughter to tell me her problems so I can help solve them, I wouldn't want her to suffer for it"

"Well you make that clear to her ok? And besides she won't suffer. She'll have numerous family members to comfort her, and sooner or later you and your brothers will have girlfriends, fiancées and wives. You won't need to worry about how she's going to pull through, because I get the feeling she'll be just fine"

Gordon smiled his thanks to his father as they set about finding the Police station. Inspector Howls said to Gordon the previous night over the phone that she would take them to the orphanage in which the little girl was staying temporally and would sieve through the paper work with them. Gordon was nervous as hell as the car finally stopped in the car park, and froze to his spot, not wanting to move when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was enough to melt his frozen posture and welcomed the warm sense of support from his father gratefully,

"It's going to be ok Gordon, you'll see"

"Father, I'm scared"

"Come along son, Inspector Howls is waiting. So is your little girl"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – It was Pink

Gordon had finally made it out of the car, and ten minutes later found himself in the waiting room with his father and Sophie, starring at the door of which behind he would finally meet his daughter. He still hadn't been told what her name was, nor when she was born and it was all because the orphanage was overly protective on their policy. Gordon looked at it in a good way, in that no one could simply turn up and take a child without anyone suspecting because they already knew everything about the child.

Clever.

Or just plain sensible, Gordon didn't know, and at that moment in time he didn't care, he just wanted to see and hold his daughter knowing that she would be the closest thing Gordon would ever have to Kim again.

Gordon had adored Kim, and when she broke up with him, saying it wasn't him, it was her? Gordon could have been shot twenty times and not have cared, knowing his heart wouldn't have been broken but would have stopped working completely. He'd been so deeply involved with her, that when Kim broke it off, his whole world collapsed and disintegrated. But now he knew the truth, the reason as to why she hid. He just wished she was still alive to have told him herself, not some cop who acted caring and sympathetic, of whom had led Gordon into a small nursery within the orphanage, by which point he'd only managed to fade back in to the present and observe his surroundings.

It was pink.

Of course it was. She was a girl, girls like pink right? In favour of Virgil, hopefully they also liked lilac. Gordon hated pink, but then he was no girl. The room was bright and airy, a haven for any child without a parent. This little girls' room had hand-painted clouds on the walls, along with numerous colourful posters and countless toys scattering the floor, all of which were too sophisticated for a baby. All of it bypassed Gordon however as he hovered toward what was a nurse carrying what he hoped was his daughter. The nurse spoke softly to the small bundle she was carrying and offered Gordon to sit down first in the armchair before handing her over. Gordon, like under a hypnotic spell, sat in the comfy (pink) chair and awaited the numerous blankets that concealed his baby.

_His baby._

Gordon was finally giving the delicate wrap and pulled back the blanket to reveal a small face smiling in dreamland, high above the painted clouds. Gordon wanted to cry almost, but held himself together.

She was beautiful, exquisite.

He admired the small hat that had been placed over the girl's head, which hid her wisps' of strawberry blonde hair. Gordon turned to his father, who was at first looking down from standing, but then crouched in front of his fourth eldest and smiled warmly at the infant,

"She's gorgeous Gordon"

The nurse who was standing by didn't want to interrupt the moment, but felt the sooner they got home, the better. And the only thing that was standing in the way was the documents,

"I do not wish to be a pain Mr Tracy, but I require a moment of your time"

"Of course Nurse...?"

"Emily Sir, if you would be so kind as to follow me"

Jeff got up to follow the young rosy nurse when Gordon called after him,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be long"

Jeff smiled at Gordon who looked a little stuck, but was still mesmerised by the little girl in his arms. Gordon knew enough about babies to know that the one he was holding wasn't a newborn, but a baby that couldn't have been more than a couple of weeks old. He rocked gently backwards and forwards and started humming the same lullaby his mother use to sing to him when he was younger. He had been sat there for some time when Jeff returned with that of a few papers and an envelope, but no sign of the nurse,

"Gordon?"

Gordon looked up to Jeff who again crouched down in front of him and started stroking the little girls agile face with his pinkie with a feather's touch,

"Do you want to know her name and details now?"

Gordon nodded gently as he started fighting back tears that he had more than expected,

"Her name is Ariel Lucy Gomez, she was born at 4:52am on 15th June in Colorado Hospital, making her 16 days old"

Gordon looked stunned,

"Ariel? As in the little mermaid Ariel?"

"Son?"

"And Lucy?! Oh my god, Kim knew how much mother meant to me, she gave our daughter my mother's name as her middle one. And Ariel?! That was my favourite movie for ages, even when we were going out, I would bore Kim to death with it! Oh Ariel baby girl, your mother still surprises me, why she never wanted me to know about you I don't know"

"Gordon, the nurse said we are free to leave. As long as we first check with Inspector Howls, and then we can be on our way"

"Thank you Dad"

"What for son? It was Inspector Howls that informed us-"

"Not that, Thank you for allowing me to have this one in my life, if I found out years into the future that my daughter grew up in an orphanage, knowing her dad was out there somewhere, assuming that he didn't care?! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself; it's just not right that Kim died for nothing"

"She didn't die for nothing son, but everything happens for a reason. And now that Kim's gone, you'll just have to except that it isn't all bad. If Kim never ermm, over-dosed, you would never have known you had a daughter"

Jeff couldn't have found an easier way to put that, even if he put years into summing up the situation. He had had world deals worth billions be easier than this, but thankfully Gordon nodded defeat and stood carefully with his child and offered her to his father,

"I'm guessing you want to hold her?"

Jeff smiled and switched her round with the envelope he was holding. Jeff's heart beamed at the baby in his arms, and he felt the same warmth he did when all his sons were born. It was a glorious moment, but when he turned round to Gordon, worry hit him like a bullet. Gordon looked as though he was about to be sick, but thankfully sat down before anything happened. Jeff noticed Gordon was still reading a piece of paper which must have come out from the envelope. Jeff spoke sternly toward Gordon,

"What does it say son?"

Gordon couldn't find the words, he couldn't even find his breath, it wasn't what he'd had wanted to find in the envelope, especially not from who'd signed it which was the first thing he looked at. He simply stared blankly at the paper, before Jeff snatched it clean from his grasp. With one arm hooked round the bundle of blankets protectively, and the other holding the paper stiff, Jeff read the tidily hand-written letter, addressed to Gordon,

Gordon,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to Kim. I'll never be able to express my sincere apologies for your loss. You're probably wondering why I'm not taking the baby in, for reason of which I hope you'll understand.

I simply can't care for a child, knowing my own daughter is gone forever through the suffering she did. I didn't want that for her, I honestly didn't, but I couldn't prevent it. She was long gone when I heard about her pregnancy, and she ran because of me. It's my entire fault, I argued with her for hours and I pushed her away. I was wrong. Oh so wrong. And I wish I could turn back time; because I would give anything for my loving daughter back.

She sent me a letter before hand with a small note attached for you. Her letter was hard to read Gordon, I'm sure you'll understand as to why I haven't sent it too. I don't think you would be able to handle the truths, the dark horrors. I want so desperately to destroy it, but it's the one of few things I simply can't let go of. She loved you dearly Gordon. And she didn't want you to know about the pregnancy because of what it would have done between you two. I'm sorry for what she did. She shouldn't have run, and I'll take the guilt to the grave with me for making her.

She'll be safe in your hands, I know she will. You have a loving and caring family; mine's vanished and is now stone cold. She'll grow-up happier with you, but please, don't let her know the truths about her mother till she is old enough to understand that she was scared, terrified. It simply wouldn't be fair otherwise, I'm sure you'll agree,

I'm sorry Gordon, for everything,

Kelly

Jeff folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket carefully. Gordon had found the extra note in the envelope but had left it closed, awaiting his father's word. Jeff cradled Ariel closely as he breathed deeply wishing for everything to be right again, but that was never going to happen. All he could do was hope for the future to get better. He looked to the scruffy note and nodded to Gordon to open it. He did so cautiously and read the few words that were scattered upon its surface,

I love you so much

Take care of her Gordie, she's better off now.

Tell Ariel I will always love her and that mummy will be watching over her and daddy -Kim x

Gordon burst into tears and fell to the floor allowing the caged up emotions to spill, gushing out with the force of a waterfall. Jeff fell next to Gordon with Ariel in his firm grasp, and hugged his son tightly,

"I'm sorry Gordon, I truly am"

Gordon took a while to settle and get his breath back and when he did, he looked to his daughter, mere inches away from himself under his father's hold. Her gorgeous eyes were open and starring sadly toward him. Gordon wiped his face, and took Ariel from Jeff,

"You've got your mother's beautiful sea-blue eyes Ariel"

Jeff stood and pulled out his phone to make the few calls he needed to make to Scott and the others. Before he left, he looked round the doors edge to see Gordon cradling Ariel close to his chest with his head upon her soft pink hat. Jeff couldn't help but smile and left to ring the rest of the family.

Gordon closed his eyes and allowed the last few tears to fall, whilst Ariel cooed softly,

"Shhh, it's going to be alright baby, daddy's here, daddy will look after you"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Eating and A

_...5 years later..._

As time flew past, Ariel grew and grew, along with various other things that where revolving around her world. Her father and uncle's had achieved countless accomplishments in their academic climbs and had all become outstanding and unique individuals. Scott had achieved new heights in the aviation world with his shear skill and knowledge along with his obsession of flight, whilst his immediate brother had accomplished such discoveries high above the clouds. John had written several books about distant space constellations and newly discovered black holes and planets; he'd taken his father's space programme to a new level of science and proved many global scientists wrong about their theorems on space with his own.

Virgil graduated Denver and built new divisions in the technology race that stunned global investors, whilst at the same time he maintained his triumphant streak in the music industry, becoming a famous pianist whose double lifestyle never once captured the negatively the media so desperately wanted him to fall under. Alan followed John's footsteps into becoming an astronaut and enjoying the sciences behind the stars, but his love of motor sports and racing would always remain the love of his life. He'd become the youngest world champion racer at the mere age of 20 and perfected _the_ perfect racer, with so many hidden secrets he had been offered a massive sum of money for its revilement. But ever the stubborn Tracy, Alan remained silent.

That was all simply astonishing for 4 men; all of them making something huge of themselves. As for Ariel's grandfather, Jeff, she couldn't quite understand what he did. He was famously known in the business world, making deals that would have some people's heads turn so far that they would fall off. But she knew something.

A secret.

The secret that her grand-father had made with her father and uncles. The machines, she knew about those. How the pool disappeared to reveal a silver rocket that uncle Scott flew, the rock face that would melt away to reveal uncle Virgie's turtle shaped plane, the red rocket uncle Alan and John would fly high into the sky to uncle John's home. He's barely home, but when he is, Alan disappears up into the sky. Ariel's mind can only just except what goes on around here, but her sweet 5 year old mind can only just grasp the backbone of the secret.

International Rescue.

Ariel knew what they did. Saving lives every day with those great, marvellous machines. She knew her father and uncles and grand-father ran the whole thing.

Her father...

Her amazing Dad. Her Dad wasn't particular famous for his achievements, the Olympics had been a few years ago and even though she saw his gold medal in his room no one in the world would have stared at it as long as she did. Every Olympic supporter back then were amazed at Gordon's unbeatable talent, but now? They hadn't heard of him since, until that of his hydrofoil accident. Ariel was still small when she was praying her father would survive the crash, but her uncle's were certain he wouldn't make it. Jeff still thinks its Ariel's hope that bought Gordon back to full health, if she hadn't been there; well it was hard to think about the unthinkable.

It was unfortunate for Ariel that her Dad, like Uncle Alan and John that he in previous years would be away, working under the sea in submarines in Gordon's case. She didn't know what W.A.S.P was, only that it was a bit like a bee and hurt when it stung you. She couldn't run out to the runway fast enough to greet his return, but would cry at night missing her daddy ever so. She would climb into his bed when he was home if she had a nightmare, but when he wasn't there she would sob in the night till someone, usual Alan would find her and take her to bed with him and when he was away, she'd seek Grandma Ruth. She was happier that way, but it wasn't the same without Daddy.

She was always happier with Daddy; no matter how hard her uncle's tried. Her bond with her father was truly unbreakable, and Jeff swore he never had anything quite like what Gordon and Ariel do, but then he never had a daughter. A daughter was different to a son. A daughter _wanted_ to be kissed and hugged constantly, a daughter _wanted_ people to know when she was upset so they could make it better, a daughter didn't argue as much (although the dormant volcano would no doubt blow one day)

From Gordon's point of view, having a little girl in his life made it all the better. He was scared, terrified in earlier years, never knowing how he was going to cope. But with his family he bought Ariel into a loving home, and cherished her and attended her every need. He was glued to her for nearly a year before his grandmother thought he would make himself ill, with the constant night round of feeding. But none the less, they both turned out fine, more than fine! No one word could describe the relationship between Dad and Daughter, although Jeff and Ruth knew Ariel had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger; she had with them all.

Everyone in the family knew that Ariel was special, but not just because it was little Ariel, but because she could make everyone smile, no matter how upset they were and that's how Ariel found Jeff one sunny afternoon, whilst her Dad and Uncles were out on one of their 'super cool' missions,

"Grand-daddy? Are you ok? You look sad! I don't like it when peoples are upset"

Jeff swivelled round from his paper work and looked down to the sweet innocent face looking lovingly back at him. If Jeff were to ever have had a daughter, Ariel would have been her twin. She had so much of Lucy in her; her spirit, her personality and angelic smile. Jeff sighed at the few memories he had left of Lucy, and picked Ariel up gently and sat her on his lap,

"I'm ok sweetheart, just a little tired. And you know I don't like paper work, but I'm all good now your here"

Ariel covered her face and giggled behind her hands and peeked out between her fingers to Jeff who was still admiring her beauty. He laughed as he started tickling the hysterical girl who laughed even louder, bringing in the attention of her great-grandmothers interest,

"Jefferson, I hope you're not torturing my little girlie?"

Jeff straightened up slightly and started fixing Ariel's pig tails that had fallen out of place,

"No mother? I was working myself to death when an angel saved me"

"Angel indeed, she keeps tricking me into giving her cookies"

Ruth's eyes twinkled as she passed through into the kitchen without another word, only looking back as Jeff interacted with the little gem. Ariel had started looking at the papers her granddad was looking at, but couldn't make head nor tail of it; any of it. Apart from the word 'the',

"Granddaddy, what's this?"

Jeff picked a piece of paper up, and held it closer for Ariel to examine,

"That is the stock shares which Tracy Incorporation's hold, see the chart? And you see that the numbers are getting bigger? That's a good thing"

Ariel clapped her hands together with joy on the positivity, despite all the large words; but then tilted her head and shook it firmly,

"But you said you didn't like it?"

"Well, it's just tiring-"

Without warning, Ariel snatched the paper from in front of her and threw it to the floor,

"Young lady, what was that about?"

"Daddy told me if I didn't like something I should do something about it, and coz I seen Uncle Scotty do it too! He was looking at pictures of something boring and chucked-ed it to the ground"

Jeff raised an eye-brow,

"He did huh?"

Ariel nodded enthusiastically and leapt off Jeff's lap to retrieve the paper that had swam through the air to the middle of the room. She ran back with it firmly clenched in one hand and gave it to Jeff,

"I'm sorry for throwing it; I thought it was making you sad. But when I took it away from Uncle Scotty he chased me and then he was really happy!"

Just as Jeff was about to respond by throwing Ariel into the air, Scott's portrait light up,

"Go ahead Scott"

"Hey father, the mission was a success. 3 minor casualties, 2 hospitalized and 23 unharmed and the robbers were captured and arrested and the last 4 bombs were disabled by Virg and Alan"

"Good work Scott"

Ariel ran over to the sofa and jumped onto it so she could see Scott better. She could feel Jeff's eyes burrowing into the back off her head for standing on the furniture, but like her father would have done, she simply brushed it off and in a mock voice followed with a sloppy salute,

"Good work Uncle Scotty! Return to base!"

Scott, more than delighted to see the girl smiled broadly at her impression of Jeff, who too couldn't help but smile as he stood to go pick her off the sofa and hold her at his side. Ariel was getting big, but not so big that Jeff couldn't hold her. Scott returned the salute and replied,

"Yes Ma'am! Returning to base, ETA 17 minutes. Father you may want to contact Virgil, I don't think they've even left yet"

"Will do son-"

"Okie dokie Uncle Scotty! Base over and out!"

With another salute Ariel left Scott to close the communication with a small wave to the girl, who let a small giggle leave her lips. Jeff on the other hand looked at the girl in his arms and bounced her up and down,

"Hey little missy! You're going to run me out of the job!"

Ariel laughed a little louder and tightly hugged Jeff around the neck,

"Sorry Granddaddy, I wanted a go"

Just as soon as Jeff put Ariel down, she was back onto the sofa again and looking up at the flashing portrait of Virgil. She jumped up and down on the soft cushions and screeched at the picture, almost demanding it to come to life. Jeff spoke professionally but a smile tugged at his lips as Ariel turned to him with a glowing expression of shear excitement,

"Go ahead Virgil"

"Hey Dad, Scott reported in?"

Ever being the centre of attention, Ariel spoke. Jeff simply allowed her to do so; he was fairly confident one day she would be doing his job anyway,

"Uncle Virgie! Yeah we speaked to Uncle Scotty and he said lots of numbers and something about eating and A?! What's your eating and A?"

Virgil laughed and was soon surrounded by Alan and a proud looking Gordon who watched as Ariel's expression exploded with even more excitement and happiness at his arrival on the screen,

"DADDY!"

"Hey princess! How's my girl?"

"I'm good daddy! When you gunna be home?"

"Soon baby girl, but for now you be a good for Granddad ok?"

"Ok Daddy, I was painting earlier and did a picture of thumberbir' 2!"

Virgil's face fell at the knowledge that his niece had been painting. Usually she would have used his paints, but only under his supervision. He was more than likely to return to a messy bedroom; his bedroom. But felt pride in that she decided to paint thunderbird 2, despite her mispronunciation. Virgil's smile matched that of Gordon's when finally Alan spoke, seeing both of his brother's were mesmerized by the little girl,

"Father we'll be arriving a little later than expected. We might need Brain's to check out the thrust combustion chamber, it seems to be playing up slightly"

Ariel jumped one final time and fell to the soft cushions with a small thump whilst crossing her legs in an angelic fashion. Uncle Alan had said some big words, and that meant it was something important Granddad was to deal with,

"Ok Alan, I'll inform Brain's and Tin-Tin, what's your ETA?"

Virgil finally fell out of his gaze and replied,

"32 minutes father, give or take a few. The weather is starting to get a little gusty"

"Alright boy's I'll see you for a de-briefing afterward. Safe journey home, Base-"

Jeff suddenly stopped, grabbing the attention of 4 sets of eyes; Virgil's, Gordon's, Alan's and Ariel's. He finally connected with Ariel's,

"I believe it's your turn sweetheart"

The boy's eyes darted to Ariel who turned, pondering what Jeff meant. She thought for a brief second before saluting and waving,

"Base out! Bye Daddy!

"See you soon princess"

The link was cut just as Gordon was randomly bombarded by Alan forcible hugging him from behind Virgil, who had turned round to face them in time to see the scene himself. Jeff laughed heartily at the affection and returned his thoughts to Ariel who had launched off toward the hallway before turning back to Jeff,

"Where you off to sweetheart?"

"I'm just going to tidy Uncle Virgie's paints up!"

"Ok Honey, make sure there's none on the floor"

"Will do!"

Jeff's smile remained fixed throughout his paperwork routine, and carried on filing and writing until he caught the sleek, silver rocket on the murky, orange candyfloss horizon. Ariel really was an amazing individual and seemed to brighten up everyone's day, even if it was crammed with boring black and white dribble. It was a shame she couldn't do the same with the weather, as Jeff looked out through the giant window that over looked the ocean and saw the approaching storm building, just as he saw Thunderbird 1 swipe through the body of the mass with ease. Jeff knew Ariel didn't like thunder and lightning very much and knew she wouldn't sleep well. It was going to be a tiring night, and for Jeff it always saddened him to see that delightful fairy upset. He could only ever comfort, and was just glad once it was over and she'd return to her normal chirpy self.


	7. Chapter 7

[Type text]

**Chapter 7**

As Tracy Island neared, the sense of relaxation settled in. Scott shoulders rolled back into his seat and smirked at the mental picture of Ariel more than likely bouncing around the place; first in the living room, distracting Jeff from doing any work, because in a five year's old mind, no one should work but play every second. Second, sneak into the kitchen and steal a freshly baked cupcake from under Grandma's nose, no matter how many times each of the boys had done it, they were always caught. Something about Ariel's small height and swift movement must help thought Scott as his stomach rumbled. And the thirdly, probably head to either hers, Gordon's or Virgil's room. They all had their appeal, but Virgil's had paints; lots of pretty paints.

A rumble sounded throughout the thunderbird which came as a surprise to Scott as he was unsure of its source. It was either his ever empting bottomless pit, or the thunder outside. Looking at the radar he frowned at the storm he was travelling through,

"If I'm going to beat this back home, it's time to have a little bit of fun"

Scott kicked the speed up a little so he could get out of the dark, dense cloud. After a minute or so, Scott heard a computer come to life,

"_Approaching Tracy Island, height 7,360 feet. Speed 4,100 mph. Reduce height and speed for incoming approaching"_

A few switches clicked and a few lights dimmed as the humming and vibrations travelling up through Scott's fingers changed to a gentle purr. As he lowered further out of the cloud, he could see the island and it's welcoming, dormant form which neared every second. After playing with the controls, and pulling off a few barrel rolls to please himself; Scott began to level his precious aircraft and slow its silver form to make his vertical landing.

Once the pool had rolled back under the patio, Scott began to lower thunderbird 1 into her silo. Knowing that the computer would do most of the work, the brunette looked out of the window. A giant smile blossomed on his face when he saw one of his fans jumping up and down from behind the balcony window of Virgil's bedroom, waving frantically and what looked as though she was screaming his name. Scott thought back to the last time he had come into contact with a mass group of girls, waiting for him after he had finished a rescue. Scott didn't know whether to feel flattered or terrified when he saw them all and turned bright red. He wondered what they would have given to get anywhere near him, or any of his brothers, to even know his name, but more than likely to get behind his bedroom door. Scott smirked at a joke Virgil had made the other day about 'the babes' as he called them,

Flash Back – 2 days previously

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon sat out by the pool with their drinks under the shade of the palm trees, admiring the slow-appearing stars that appeared in the smoky night sky. Gordon had put Ariel to bed not long before and came outside once he had finished her's and admittedly his favourite story; An angel named Lucille.

"I still can't get over how cute it is when she falls asleep"

"I still can't get over how grumpy she can get when she's tired" John replied as he swigged a cool beer, "That is simply the best thing ever"

"What? Princess being grumpy? How?"

"No this beer Gords, haven't had one for weeks! But little Missy is getting cuter each time I see her"

Scott and Virgil agreed as they too drank their own, well deserved drinks whilst Gordon smiled at the image of his little girl asleep in his mind. All four of the Tracy's sat in companionable silence till Virgil spoke again,

"Why you guys not got any girls yet? You have enough of em' chasing you. Especially you Scott, they can't wait to get their hands on you! There's even fan pages-"

Scott rolled his eyes not wanting to mention his recent relationship as John smirked and leaned forward,

"Could ask you the same question Virg?"

"Well Johnny, I read on one of the fan pages that 'the pilots of the Thunderbirds' are the hottest guys in the world and if the size of the 'birds are anything to go by-"

"Virg" Scott interjected "As if your ego doesn't need to get any bigger, stay away from those sites. And stay away from the beer; think you've had too much"

Gordon and John laughed as Scott took the beer out of Virgil's hand, only for him to take it back with some protective force and pouted a pout Alan would have found competition with. Gordon couldn't help but smirk at Virgil's next drunken comment,

"It's only cause your jealous Scott, my 'bird's way bigger than yours! The babes love my big-"

"Seriously? God, I feel sorry for Bethan; I'm not getting involved with this Virg, especially with you. So John, any girls after you?"

Virgil so desperately wanted to respond to Scott's comeback, but respected the little time they had with John enough not to interrupt. Plus any new information was like gold dust,

"Come on, I live in a space station. You don't get many women up there, unfortunately"

"Hmm I guess not, but that was your choice man"

"And it's one I don't regret. Sure I have no gorgeous girlfriend or fit fiancée, but then again I'm not looking for one, and if I was, well did you see them being held back by the police earlier? Those girls I'm sure would do anything to be with a thunderbird, oh yes I've seen those websites too"

Virgil looked to John whose eyebrows jumped jokily, which sent Virgil into hysterics. Once he had calmed down and was attacked with the hiccups, Scott continued,

"I guess you're right though. I mean it's not like we have as bigger social lives as we use to, but I've found my one in a million. What about you're Gords? You always seem to have them bowing at your feet, fish boy"

Gordon smirked and looked down into his lap, like he was guilty of something and trying to hide it; no one saw the small hint of pride that excelled itself within him. He looked back up to his three brothers, all with curiosity etched into their faces, with Virgil hiccupping now and then. Scott nodded and laid back into his sun longer and look up into the inky black sky, whilst John and Virgil scanned his face for answers; John gave up, with a tinge of jealousy rippling his vocal cords,

"You have a girlfriend don't you? Talk about secretive, and not to mention lucky" John said,

"Although I reckon Alan probably already knows" Virgil added.

Gordon shook his head at their stupidity,

"You already know her; she's the love of my life, no girl could replace her"

Confusion further edged its way into Virgil's intoxicated eyes, as John, like Scott, relaxed back as realisation dawned,

"She's a keeper Gords I'll give you that"

Gordon too laid back into his sun lounger, leaving Virgil racking his brains for this 'girl' Gordon never seemed to have mentioned, yet claimed they already knew her,

"Gordon you've never bought a girl back to the island, not since we bought Ariel with us"

Scott, John and Gordon looked at each other and then to the back of Virgil's head hoping to telepathically tell him the answer. Giving up Gordon sat up and grasped Virgil's shoulder, pulling him out of his memory sorting and making him jump slightly,

"Virg, I'm talking about Ariel. The one true girl, she's my number one priority and always will be because she's the love of my life. Not some fan that writes fantasy stories about us on a webpage"

Virgil cocked his head towards Gordon and then sighed a somewhat girlish, gushy coo,

"Aww, that's so sweet! She is a keeper right? Coz you didn't answer and we can't get rid of her!"

All the other Tracy boys burst out laughing, as Virgil took insult at his serious gesture,

"Guys!"

"Virg" Gordon spoke softly "nothing in this world can take her from me. And don't you fret; I'm never letting her out of my sight"

Virgil nodded, happy knowing his niece was staying put and finished off his beer before taking off in search of a new one.

_End flash back_

Before Scott knew it, he was walking along the gangway to the revolving wall, behind which he could already hear Ariel screaming as she came closer from the hallway. Scott waited for the wall to spin, and when it did he was greeted by a very forceful blast to the legs. He smiled to Jeff whose grin matched, and pulled the small girl into his arms,

"Hey cutie! Miss me?"

"No not really" Ariel cheeky smiled and hugged Scott round the neck,

"Oh" Scott said, pretending to feel hurt at the role play he and Ariel would always have when he returned home, "Guess I won't be giving you anymore hugs then"

As he started to lower Ariel slowly to the ground, she gave in,

"NOO! I love you lots Uncle Scottie! I missed you lots and lots and lots and lots and lots-"

"Ok! I believe you then tyke. Tell you what, you let me go get changed and then we can go out to the hanger and wait for your daddy to get back yeah?"

Ariel's eyes contacted Scott's; wide with excitement Ariel nodded furiously,

"Ok Uncle Scottie! Do you need any help?"

"No thank you Princess, not today. I'm pretty clean so I'll only be gone 10 minutes or so"

Ariel didn't understand the concept of time just yet, but knew he wouldn't be long. She was handed to Jeff as Scott kissed her on the forehead and jogged off for his bedroom. Ariel watched as the blue uniform he was wearing captivated her sight; something about the colour filled her with happiness. She played around with Jeff till Scott got back, dressed and washed freshly in a pair of jeans and a light blue tee. Jeff said they could de-brief a little later, and with that Ariel was swung onto Scott's shoulders, much to her joy and headed for Thunderbird 2's silo, where she would find Daddy and her other Uncles.


	8. Chapter 8

[Type text]

Chapter 8 – Ear muffs

Although thunderbird 2's silo was massive and airy, Ariel always felt slightly enclosed in the space. Her intelligence would only stretch so far and the gigantic green pods somewhat terrified her as their movement remained frozen, as her brain struggled to comprehend what their purpose was. Sat upon one of the consoles away from the closed cliff-face door, she kicked the metal behind her legs impatiently as her nerves started to grow. Ariel could only withstand so much insecurity, and with what seemed like all the mechanical instruments and vehicles slowly creeping towards her, she shouted for Scott. Her high-pitched voice echoed around the hallowed out cave and ricocheted off every surface in the silo. With no reply from her invisible uncle, who had disappeared behind the openings to what she could see as 'pod 2' she called again but in a quieter and vulnerable sounding voice.

Still Scott didn't answer back. Instead she was greeted with that of the large cliff-face door opening by itself. Ariel's eyes widened in panic as Uncle Scott or Granddad would normally be there with her to witness such an unveiling, but this time she was alone. As she saw the enormous glowing engines back towards her from the outside world, her eyes darted around the silo desperately looking for the safety of Scott's arms. She nailed her hands to her ears as the sound became unbearably, screaming in hope she would overcome the roaring pistons and just as she leapt off the console to seek the safety of her bedroom. She headed for the lift when she saw she wasn't tall enough to reach any buttons and with tears blurring her vision, blood pulsing around her system, she ran to the other side of the silo, as fast as her small legs would carry her until mid run something overtook her. She closed her eyes as she say the mass blocking her path and allowed the impact to happen, hoping for the best. Lucky, she fell into a strong pair of arms and was hoisted up from the ground.

Ariel immediately buried her head into the saviours shoulder and started to sob as the noise hushed and eventually disappeared,

"Shhh its ok sweetie, you're safe, nothing is going to hurt you"

Ariel continued to coo as Scott rocked her in his arms, desperately trying to calm her before the others saw her. Undoubtedly, over the engines neither of their calls for each other were heard, and it was only when Scott had seen Ariel running into the path of were Thunderbird 2 was reversing, he sprinted off toward her,

"Ariel sweetie I told you not to move"

"You said you be back soon"

Ariel lifted her tear stained face from Scott's shoulder and looked into the cobalt eyes of her uncle with a smear of guilt creeping across her face,

"I don't like it in there; it's scary and not nice"

"I know but you mustn't disappeared like that, you had me worried and I didn't know where you were"

"I called you and you never came"

Scott's stomach turned. He was thrown back to a memory when Alan had done the same stunt and ended up in floods of tears because Scott didn't reply to his calls until it was too late and Alan was a wreck. Scott knew it wasn't truly his fault, but when he had a loved one starring him in the face with such disappointment and hurt, he couldn't help the guilt,

"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't hear you. When the main door opened I came back take you to watch it but you weren't there. And then I came out and saw you here, now let's not cry it's all over"

Ariel wiped her face clear of tears but sniffed as she tried to speak and ended up choking on almost every word,

"I'm-really-sorry-uncle-Scottie, It won't-happen-ever-again"

"Now now Ariel, the amount of times I have heard your daddy say that-"

"Say what?"

Scott looked up to Gordon and his two other brother's dressed in their uniforms all carrying a smile which soon turned to concern when they caught sight of Ariel. Scott looked between all four of them figuring out how to begin, but luckily Ariel beat him to it,

"DADDY!"

"Hello you!"

Gordon engulfed Ariel in a hug and swiped her clean from Scott's arms; who was just happy to see her smiling again. She continued to hiccup but none the less she was becoming more her normal self as Gordon checked her over, whilst Virgil fired the questions,

"Scott has she been crying? Why's she upset? What did you do? Is she hurt?-"

"Calm Virg! It was a simply mistake, I sat Ariel on the B52-D console, I turned my back for a second to look at some of the cabling which by the way looks like it's been chomped at, and when I heard the door I went to get her but she wasn't there, and instead I found her here crying"

Gordon turned to Scott, satisfied that Ariel was happy sucking her thumb and caving in to tiredness on Gordon shoulder,

"Why the hell was she behind TB2?! Why was she crying? And why is she not wearing the ear muffs?!"

Scott sighed inwardly and had completely forgotten the ear muffs, which he could see out of the corner of his eye,

"She ran off over here and the engines were cut by the time I reached her. I guess she didn't like the noise, plus she doesn't like it down here, she says it's scary"

All four brothers looked at each other. Ariel had never been scared before, so why had this time been any different,

"She'd obviously run off by herself" Alan said, "I know that if I were that young, something like the big green fiery turtle would scare me shi-"

"Alan!" Gordon interrupted jolting his head towards his lightly snoozing daughter close at his side, "Child in the room"

Alan silently worded his apology and took a disapproving look from Scott; that in itself was a fair enough warning,

"Ok but something like that would have terrified me; she's always with someone and this was probably the first time she had been alone"

Scott shifted slightly as the guilt built back up and rubbed the back of his neck, and added as he followed as he and Gordon started to walk back toward the lift,

"I'm sorry Gords, I shouldn't have let her leave my sight-"

"No worries Scott, at least she learnt her lesson. Besides, curiosity is in her blood"

Behind them followed Virgil and Alan who started up their own conversation,

"Al, what was that about a 'big, green, fiery turtle?"

"Nothing... but it's like putting a mouse in front of a roaring lion the size of a whale; hardly a fair match"

Virgil lightly punched Alan in the arm for insulting his machine but let it slide from there not wanting to start a fight just as Ariel had fallen asleep. Virgil looked around the silo wondering why Ariel had thought it to be a scary place, in his eyes it was perfect but to the mind of a five year old girl who felt like she was the only one in the world, it could have seemed like a never ending nightmare. Scott smirked as the 4 year old in question dozily growled in her sleep as Gordon hoisted her further up his hip,

"They don't stay small for long"

"You think she's heavy? You weren't exactly a lightweight yourself"

"You calling me fat?!"

"Anything but Gords, I think the fact that I was eleven didn't help"

"No I guess not"

"I'll be surprised if you can't carry her in like 10 years time though"

"Oh? Why would I need to be carrying her around when she's a teen?"

"Oh I don't know, might just fall asleep and you can't bare to wake her or late night parties, drunken acts-"

"Ha! I'll leave that to you"

All 4 brothers' boarded the lift which swiftly started to climb toward command and control,

"Why do I have to be dealing with the late night drinking duties?" Scott questioned,

"Because I can't keep a straight face when telling her off, I'm like putty in her hands!"

Gordon kissed Ariel lovingly on her soft strawberry hair as her light snoring filled the lift. Alan and Virgil watched with enjoyment as the numerous expressions and thoughts crossed Scott's face at the different scenario's he faced with them all when they turned up late during their teens and Jeff was never around to do the telling off. Scott was use to playing the father figure, but Ariel's Dad would be there to do that, although he didn't usually trust Gordon when it came to joking around with alcohol and pranks, Scott wouldn't put it past him,

"Gords you got to be a strong Dad, she's going to be hell on wheels otherwise"

"If she's anything like her mother was, she'll be more than that" Gordon smiled at the fond, happier memories of Kim and when they would have drunken nights together. He had thanked alcohol in certain aspects; had it not been for the brain juggling liquid, Ariel may have never existed,

"I'll be firm but fair on her, I know she's going to be a challenge, but surely she won't be that bad?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders as he, Virgil and Alan left the lift leaving Gordon to slink into the room with his predictions for the fast growing future.


	9. Chapter 9

[Type text]

Chapter 9 – You shut up, no you!

_...13 years later..._

Tracy Island sat in motionless silence with nothing to be heard other than the lapping of the gentle waves and the wispy wind which would leave as soon as it came. Nothing had happened for nearly a month, and the Tracy boys were starting to enjoy the peace and quiet, however biting at the back of their heads was anxiousness. As soon as they would properly relax, they knew something would happen and then it would be back to square one. Not that they minded, they worked for International Rescue for a reason; they wanted to save and help people in distress. None of them were selfish and would never risk someone's life over a few more minutes in bed, although Jeff did wonder sometimes how different life would be just running Tracy Industry Corporation.

The sun hadn't even broken over the island as dawn was slow to show, when a small jet drew nearer the extinct volcano. Still, barely a sound was made as the plane squeaked against the tarmac and came to a halt. Not even a radio wave was shared between the pilot and ground control, as the mysterious arrival wanted their homecoming to be nothing special. They'd come home for a reason, they needed family not a celebration. And so they jogged across the runway, sneakily climbed the white stairs to the large villa and easily opened the heavily coded door and slipped in behind its glass form with a sigh of accomplishment at the empty living room presented to them. No one was around, and no one should be at 4:40 in the morning. The mystery guest slinked into the kitchen and sought the fridge and opened it to reveal a fully-stock heaven of bliss. Cheerfully, nimble fingers grasped an orange cartoon and gulped half its contents before swallowing a mouthful of desperately needed air. With the cartoon replaced, the cookie shelf was the next target. Like a heat seeking missile, said nimble fingers enveloped a large packet of biscuits which had clearly been marked 'John's'. Ignoring the claim, as per usual, teeth crunched the chocolaty oats as the brush of a tongue swiped crumbs from soft, plump lips. This was defiantly home. Nothing could beat it; it was a good cookie,

"Hey!"

The intruder turned like a deer in the headlights at the sudden burst of activity behind them swiped the evidence behind their back. John stepped more into the kitchen to catch the thief in action, when his frown moulded into a beaming smile,

"Ariel!"

"JOHHNY!"

John ran towards Ariel and threw her into the air as if she were as light as candyfloss, and grasped her slim figure tight. John kissed Ariel on the head as he put her down and looked her up and down, a habit all the Tracy boys had when it came to Ariel. Ariel rolled her eyes at the over-protective gesture and grabbed another biscuit from the pack as John twirled her on the spot,

"I can't believe how much you've grown! It's been like 8 months since I last saw you! You let your hair grow"

Ariel smiled sweetly as she swallowed her mouthful and grasped her hair and tied it quickly behind her ears with the hair tie she had round her wrist. Once she thought she was happy with the tension in which her silk strawberry hair was held she forcefully pulled it out and did it again. Huffing with impatience of perfecting how her hair was tied and looked to her uncle,

"Sorry, university is becoming such a pain! I have had no time to even bother with my hair. And I'm sorry for having broken in, but I was thirsty"

"I saw. I would have left you alone but you touched my cookies!"

Ariel smiled innocently as she passed over the evidence and John placed them on the highest shelf possible, away from nifty hands,

"But you love me really Johnny, I know you can't stay mad long"

Ariel fluttered her mascara covered eyelashes in a mock gesture which John laughed at and then turned to grab a glass of water. Ariel watched as John moved around the kitchen, he seemed too awake to be up at this time of morning. Considering Ariel had flown from America at a sensible time, it seemed ok for her to be up, but John?

"Hey Johnny?"

"Uh huh?"

"It's like 5 in the morning"

"I only got back yesterday about this time, so my sleeping pattern is out of sync"

Ariel nodded her understanding and jumped onto one of the breakfast bar seats. She happily watched her uncle circle the kitchen, searching for something. He turned on the lights which both he and Ariel flinched at the intensity but soon resumed to searching. Ariel picked at the fruit bowl in front of her and rearranged every piece till John wondered back over with a newspaper in his hand and flung it into Ariel's view. She read the headline which she had already seen but hadn't taken much interest into it,

"I saw about Dad's ocean-ological-thingy finding, I personally don't think it's that amazing. And that picture of him doesn't do him any justice"

John's smile dissolved as he detected sadness in Ariel's voice. He thought she would be proud of Gordon's world breaking discovery, yet he was left with a fruit-distracted teenager whose mind was clearly elsewhere,

"So you're not happy for him?"

"Oh I am! I'm just not that into it as he is, so I can't fully appreciate it"

"I understand where you're coming from on that one, but surely you're proud that he found a new hybrid of life-changing plant?"

"I'm guessing he and Brains have been testing it like there's no tomorrow then?"

Taking back with the blunt reaction, he replied "I haven't seen either of them since I got back. They said hello and then they were gone"

John straightened out his lose top and pyjama bottoms as he started to leave the kitchen, thinking about Ariel as he went. He paused at the door and turned back round to look at his niece. He could see from her posture something was on her mind as she sat slumped in her baggy hoodie on the chair. Although in a teen girl's mind it could have been anything on her mind, it may have just been the fruit's new arrangement. Not having much experience himself with teen girls and their ever changing emotions and moods, John combed his bed-head mop of blonde hair with his fingers and walked up behind Ariel and hugged her closely,

"I'm glad your home sweetie, it's not the same without you"

Ariel turned in her chair to hug her uncle properly and happily listened to the beating of his heart as her head lay against his chest. John rested his chin upon Ariel's head and pulled away to look at her again, but before John could continue Ariel spoke,

"I really have missed everyone, especially Dad"

"Why don't you go and tell him your home?"

"He might have a shock; I was supposed to be coming down next week"

John's eyebrow rose. It wasn't like Ariel to change her plans, especially as she knew that Jeff would have something to say about her arrival. He would most likely start with the 'flying solo' epidemic and then move onto how she had flown at night, and not to mention not contacting ground control first before even landing,

"Granddad's going to kill me" Ariel said with a sad smirk

"I doubt that, he loves you too much. And even then I don't think anyone would let him, I defiantly won't and as for your Dad? Well that's another story, but why?"

"John, how'd I get here?"

"Ermm. Oh."

"Exactly"

"Ok, tell you what, you go to bed now and I can log in and set the files so that it looks as though I gave you landing permission, oh but you flew without a co-pilot-"

"I'll handle that one, thank you Johnny"

"Not to worry twinkle toes, now hop it before the herd wakes"

Ariel kissed John on the check and left in search of her bedroom. Meanwhile John logged onto the computer in the office disguising command and control and set about changing the flight record. Jeff would never know about the change; he didn't know about previous ones. John nearly had the job half finished within a few minutes and looked up when Alan's portrait on the wall started to flash,

"Base to Thunderbird 5, everything ok Al?"

"Of course it's you playing around with the flight recorders, why you up this early!?"

"I could ask the same question"

Alan held up his hands in mock defence,

"You know this job just as well as I do. An un-registered plane landed on the island, know anything about it?"

John nodded with a neutral expression as he started finalizing the data and turned his full attention to Alan,

"Yeah, looks like Ariel couldn't take university anymore. She flew in"

Alan's eyes widened with excitement, and then dilated when his brain kicked into gear,

"Ariel's on the island? But she didn't call to say-"

"Hence why I'm up sorting the fly log. She didn't radio in to confirm landing, if Dad asks I was up to guide her in"

Alan turned to a console on his left and started tapping numerous buttons which John knew back to front. He almost knew what Alan was typing without actually needing to see the buttons themselves; it was unreal when he thought about how if he knew the entire layout of thunderbird 5, just why it may have been considered a little 'sad' when he dawned light on his knowledge behind the machine, far ahead of their time. Before John could finish the last bit of information, Alan had beaten him to it,

"Thanks Al, I forgot I'm a complete moron with today's technology"

"I'm just helping out a little, not like I got anything better to do!"

"Apart from maybe making sure 7 billion people are safe?"

John turned off the computer's screen and laid back in his father's chair, satisfied with his hacking skills, although he only had to log in and switch a few things around but still the great sense of rebellion sparked a dark happiness inside the usually angelic John. Alan, unaware of John's musings was pre-occupied with a typhoon in India, nothing to worry about but something to keep an eye on. Losing focus on the slowing storm, Alan's mind turned back to his niece,

"John, I thought Ariel wasn't meant to be coming home till next week? What's happened there?"

"Gotta say I don't know. I caught her almost sneaking into the kitchen and raiding the cupboards and my cookie supply"

"Never could share those pieces of gold could you? Well did she have any bags with her?"

John unravelled his memory of what he saw of Ariel. Other than her looking relatively healthy and normal, no bones poking out anywhere John hadn't thought about luggage, or the plane she'd come over in. He got up from the chair and circled round to the door where he half expected to find a suitcase of some kind. From his portrait, Alan too looked around the room for anything out of place; nothing.

"So she came without a case? How long she staying do you think?"

"I don't know, she didn't seem her usual self earlier though"

"Did you ask what was wrong?"

"I wasn't going to hit that landmine thanks"

Alan rolled his eyes in understanding. He had Tin-Tin, he knew what it was like dealing with, girls but even he didn't like to kick the bees nest,

"I have to say Johnny, if anyone can help her out you're the man. Maybe Gordon's daughter, but he hasn't got the slightest clue"

"What makes you think I do? I've only ever had 4 girlfriends and other than that I live on a space station"

"She's not a girlfriend Johnny; she's your niece. I'll call you later, I need sleep"

"Alright Allie, night"

"Thunderbird 5 out"

John watched the portrait blinked out and starred at it for a moment before drifting round the living room till he reached the glass balcony door and walked out onto the cool patio. His warm feet settled on the marble and walked over to the stairs which he jogged down towards what he presumed was Ariel's jet. It was an old one of Scott's but was still just as good for a beginner pilot, she didn't need anything to complex to fly, just something that got her from A to B. Jeff had suggested a sped boat for his granddaughter to get from the mainland to the Island, but Gordon had refused knowing how dangerous the sea could be and after his hydrofoil accident, he couldn't bare the thought of something similar happening to Ariel.

John clambered on board and found the keys sat in the pilot's seat, which he soon plugged into the ignition,

"Seriously, it's just as well we're on an island, that girl could have lost her jet to a hijacker. Although they wouldn't have really jacked it, more have just taken it"

John started the jet and gently spun it round and pulled it into a siding, out the way of thunderbird 2's runway and powered it back down,

"Why the heck am I doing this? She should know not to leave a plane here, daughter like father much"

John found a couple of bags and swung them over his broad shoulders and went to leave. He paused and looked out over the sea as he saw the sun peeping up from just under the horizon,

"I'll drop these off and go play with some of 3's wiring I think"

The blonde shook his head at his own voice; he had grown use to talking to himself having to live on 5 for half a year at a time. But the fact that he did it even when on the island,

"I'll talk to Brains later if I get the chance. About what John? Talking to yourself or 3? Oh shut up John; no you shut up, no you! No you!"

John laughed at his own comedy show and soon found himself outside Ariel's door, he knocked gently and when he received no reply he carefully opened the door and slipped her bags inside before leaving quietly. Not wanting to intrude on Ariel's privacy John walked down to thunderbird 3's silo, were he stayed until his stomach growled loudly in which he soon returned to the kitchen.

[Type text]


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The warming sunlight streamed through the slight gap in the beige curtains into the sleeper's bedroom. The white beam woke Ariel from her deep slumber and to her irritation wouldn't be going anyway for the rest of the morning. The strawberry-top rolled over and pulled away the soft duvet, slumped out of the cosy double bed and strolled over to the balcony door which hid behind the curtain. For so long Ariel hadn't seen the beautiful sight of the sea and jungle, her home. She looked with dreamy eyes and with a deep intake of fresh, salty air flopped against the rail of the balcony.

It was a fantasy compared to New York. For all of her educated life, Ariel had been sent off to a boarding school, four separate high schools and now a university in which she was studying engineering and advanced P.E. She always insisted she never took after her dad or uncles, but they all beg to differ and know that it's more in her blood than through choice.

She hated it.

She hated being cooped up on a campus were although she had friends and Eric, her boyfriend of 3 years she still felt trapped and lonely. She had been to four separate high schools for one simple reason; the stubborn Tracy gene. She'd found herself in scraps and shouting matches and on several occasions Gordon had been called in to sort it out. The tally was up to 23 visits to the mainland for Gordon, and 2 from what could have only been considered a pissed off Granddad and an equally annoyed Scott 5 times. Ariel wondered what it would have been like to take a hot headed Alan along; he would have probably got her kicked out in no time, knowing he would have taken her side over anything.

Tracy Island had such freedom and was home to her large family, so no matter where she turned someone would always be there, even if it was Alan in a strop. On the thought, she turned sensing someone stood behind her; leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets was her dark eyed uncle,

"Uncle Virg! How'd you know I was here?"

"Hey beautiful, I saw your jet in the siding, welcome home"

Virgil braced himself for the force at which Ariel was approaching with her arms spread wide. Virgil bounced off the door frame as she slowed her pace and met for a warm embrace. Ariel loved hugs from her uncles and even though she was 19, her uncle's still saw her as a little girl. Not that Ariel would admit it, but she loved the attention and the affection she got, it made her feel truly loved. She smiled up at Virgil knowing he would never live it down if she told him that he was probably the best hugger in the world, so turned and went to lean on the rail once more with Virgil following,

"I'm sorry I left my jet on the runway; I was shattered when- hang on. It's in the siding?"

"Yeah, I thought that's where you left it?"

"No, someone must have moved it"

"Must have either been Johnny or Scott then, I've only just got up"

"Huh. Ok then, so where's Dad?"

"I would assume either gulping down bacon and waffles or he's still having his morning swim"

"He doesn't know I'm here does he?"

"Does he not? How'd you get back? You didn't fly alone did you?!"

"Well, kinda. Johnny helped me though, but it's not like I'm incapable!"

"Uh huh, well let's hope Scott doesn't pick up on it"

Virgil looked to Ariel expecting a smile of sorts, but looked to the side of her head as she looked lost out at sea. Virgil even waved his hand in front of her face, but got nothing and even clicked his fingers to bring her out of her daze,

"Earth to Airs, come in Airs"

"How do you not stare at this for hours?"

Virgil looked out over the jungle and turquoise sea, stretching out for what seemed like forever,

"I do, when I'm painting it though, not for any of that mushy thinking stuff, that's what thunderbird 2's for"

Ariel turned as Virgil did and met his eye. She cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand firmly on her hip,

"Mushy stuff?"

"Not mushy stuff...?" Virgil replied.

Ariel sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she turned to walk inside. That's when it clicked with Virgil and as quick as lightening jumped in her tracks and gently held her by the shoulders, trying to look her in the eye as like a negative to a negative, she avoided them completely,

"Weren't you meant to be coming home next week?"

"Yeah, I left early"

"Again? This is the 6th time Airs"

Ariel shrugged her shoulders free of Virgil's hands as she could feel the storm cloud approaching,

"And?"

"You can't keep doing this Airs- is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Is it that Eric guy?"

"No, if anything he's been trying his best to help"

"Help with what baby?"

Ariel finally looked to Virgil's face and turned to sit on one of the deck chairs situated close by. Once she was sat with her shoulders' and head far too flumped for his liking, Virgil knelt in front of her. He noticed just how pale she had grown within the minute and started to become concerned,

"Ariel has something happened? Are you ill?"

"No! It's just, nothing. I should really ask Dad"

"I am a doctor Airs, you know that so maybe I could help more if it's that sort of thing?"

"Thank you Virgil but if you're suggesting pregnancy then your way off the marker"

Virgil felt a ping of relief inside his mind. He thought that was it, not that it would have been an issue as such, but for a 19 year old girl it wasn't something she needed on her mind and at such a young age,

"Ok, that's one off my list"

Ariel giggled lightly as she saw Virgil's tensed form relax a little and her storm cloud fade away,

"It's just everything that's been playing on my mind. And one of those things was about mum"

Silence fell amongst the two as the brunette stroked Ariel's soft hair and sighed at her sad eyes. He knew she had been having problems with the idea, and never having the mother figure meant she had missed out on so much. However all the boys, including Virgil knew the pain; but they had known their mother, Ariel never did,

"I'm sorry baby"

"But that's not all"

"Oh?"

"I can't stop thinking about it all. What a mother is to someone, what they do, and their love. I've seen a nurse in America and she said I'm suffering from depression because it's always in my mind. It's affecting my studies and my life! I want nothing more than to leave New York and live here. I can't stand it anymore! I want to stay home; I want Dad, you, granddad, Johnny I just don't want to be alone! I just don't want to be alone anymore"

Ariel suddenly broke out in tears and thumped her coiled fist against the wall after leaping from the chair; something Virgil could predict was going to happen and lead her inside and sat her on her bed before fetching a box of tissues from her bathroom. She sniffed, not caring about the shooting pain in her hand and continued to cry as she curled up next to her uncle,

"I just want to be here. Nowhere else!"

"It's ok Airs, your here now and you're not leaving"

"But Dad, Granddad and Scott are going to tell me to go back. That's how it's always is, do the hard work first then home. And then there's Mum! I don't know a thing about her! Maybe I wanted to grow up to be like her, not like Dad. And then Dad! Ugh, He's never talked about her and probably never will; he's never even told me how she died"

Virgil bit the inside of his cheek and truly felt for the crushed teenager. So much was rushing through her head and was stressing her so much so that it was starting to show in her appearance. In her hugging nightgown it was clear that she hadn't been eating right, and when Virgil looked over to the bedside table he spotted the pills, the depression pills. He leant over to read the back, and recognized them as the same branded one's Jeff had used after Lucille had passed away, but they never helped and if anything made everything worse,

"Ariel, you need to understand that it hurt your Dad a lot when Kim passed away. It was unexpected and not to mention that there was you to consider"

Ariel's ears pricked up. She knew through Alan that Gordon hadn't known about her till her mother's death, but hadn't really heard about how Gordon had responded to what sounded like the 'burden' of a baby,

"He probably wished I was never born"

"Airs, don't say that. Gordon has loved you since the first day he met you. He was devastated about your mum and wanted nothing more than the best for you after knowing you existed. If he had to give up you or thunderbird 4, I would say bye-bye yellow submarine"

Ariel knew how much IR meant to her Dad and especially his little 'toy' of a thunderbird as she regarded it, and smiled sadly at the idea of him having to watch his other baby be destroyed,

"I should probably go find him. Thank you Virg, I'm sorry I burst out crying and babbling"

"Hey, it's ok. You're not as bigger wuss as Alan can be"

Ariel laughed, her emotions turning quickly again as she remembered the last time Alan got into a temper about something so pathetically ridiculous; it was all history now,

"I do mean it Virg; I don't think I would have been able to tell Dad that, Thank you"

Ariel hugged Virgil once more before hopping up and making her way to the bags left next to the door,

"Johnny must have bought these up"

Virgil was still concerned that he could just about see Ariel's ribs through her nightgown but knew after a few days of being on the island, she would sort herself out. A little voice however in his head was shouting at him,

_Look at her! She's clearly not well, do something! Say something, don't just sit here and act as if everything's ok now!_

"Airs?"

Her shinny blue eyes flickered up just before she entered the bathroom, their lust and sparkle hadn't faded although her tear-stained face only made them look more beautiful,

"Airs, I have to say you're not looking very well"

Ariel looked down at her figure, and instantly knew what Virgil was talking about. Ever since her depression had raised, she had had a dramatic weight loss and her skin had paled a few shades,

"I know; I haven't been eating right. I've just been so drained and tired of all this crap"

"I'm not having you leave Ariel unless that's what you want. But even then, I'll have a big say as to whether or not your fit enough. I'm slightly annoyed that you flew by yourself at night, you're probably not fit at the moment to fly angel, but your here now and that's all that matters"

"I know I shouldn't have, but otherwise one of you would have had to come out, or Eric would have had to stay with us here, and IR would be in the way of that"

"Eric can fly?"

"Yeah, started when he was about 13, he's a great pilot; I'm sure he would like to meet you and Scott. He's a major motor head too, so Alan would probably gain a new friend"

"We can discuss it with Granddad later, but for now go get washed up and I'll see you down stairs for breakfast ok?

"Thanks again Virg"

"Don't mention it; I'll see you in a bit. Hopefully there is some breakfast left"

"Me too I'm starving"

Virgil left with a last smile to Ariel and closed the door gently, he was glad she had admitted to feeling hunger and not have tried to hide it. He looked down into his hand at the pills he'd swiped from the bedside table and shook his head heavily as he walked away. Ariel continued into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she was fairly shocked with what she saw. Ariel did look awful. Her eyes were the only thing that looked right; everything else was pale and thinned. Her usually vibrant, softly coloured strawberry hair was starting to fray, and her ribs were defiantly showing through her gown, along with her cheek bones being more prominent than before. The depression and stress had really taken its toll, and it was only now that Ariel saw it,

"No wonder Eric was so concerned"

She turned round to look at her back with her head spun tight around her left shoulder, and sighed when she saw her shoulder blades forming what looked like sharp rotary blades. Ariel had a quick, cool shower and dried before slipping on a summery dress with leggings and a small cardigan, attempting to hide her figure. With one last look in the mirror she applied some light foundation to hide her paleness and smiled as if she were about to greet her Dad. Frowning at her false attempts, Ariel felt tears welling up in her eyes,

"It'll do. I'm sure uncle Virg or John have said something by now anyway"

Ariel slowly walked out of her room and followed the corridors till she came to the living room. Sat inside was nobody, and when she spotted the open balcony door she knew where everyone was. As she went to move forward to meet her family, she felt a huge sense of excitement build and a smile blossom on her face. She hadn't felt so happy for so long and bounced along to the balcony door and flew outside toward the pool.


	11. Chapter 11

[Type text]

Chapter 11 – Don't you dare think of following me

Jeff sat under the large sun canopy of palm trees by the crystal pool as he dozed in the glimmering sun, with Tin-Tin reading aloud statistics to his full alerted brain whilst listening to the discussion happening between his two eldest. It was a glorious morning and the quiet tension was still in place. Jeff sat up when Tin-Tin announced she was finished reading and left to attend Brain's in the lab to finish experimenting on the plant Gordon had found, which he had named Plautrite; something that Brains objected to but Gordon insisted on.

Gordon, instead of being in the lab with Brain's was taking a break and having his morning swim. He and Brain's had been in the lab practically 24/7 exploring the different properties the plant held, but to Brain's and Gordon's disappointment didn't contain much in the way of new chemicals, but more of a new DNA setup similar to that of a cactus found not 2 months prior.

Jeff admired the speeds which Gordon had built, jetting from one side of the pool to the other in a matter of seconds, flipping and then shooting back in the opposite direction. Jeff thought back to when Gordon had entered the Olympics and drowned the competition, bringing home Gold. The memories captured Jeff's attention for the time it took Virgil to jog down the white staircase, nod at Scott and slip John a piece of paper before striding over to the deck chairs to join him.

"Morning Father, I passed Tin-Tin on the way down"

"Morning son, yes she was reporting the Corps climb, or in this case downfall; 0.04 percent over a 6 month turnover. Something which hopefully will pick up again, cigar?"

"No thanks, have you been out to the runway this morning?"

"I can't say I have, why?"

"No reason"

As Virgil spoke he turned to get a reaction to the small note he had passed to the blonde sat not 4 meters away. John had just finished reading and keeping it from Scott's prying eyes, nodded with a small smile in Virgil's direction. The note read,

_She says thanks for moving her jet and bags_

"No worries Virg, I wonder if the strawberry will show today; didn't look right last night"

Scott turned to John with an even more puzzled look on his face and tried more desperately to look to the paper. Jeff sat up to see what was happening and spotted the paper in John's hand as it was swiftly placed in his short's pocket away from Scott's grasp,

"What's that John?"

"Nothing father"

Jeff eyed John from behind his sunglasses and rested his head back down on to the cushioned lounger and listened to the sloshing of the pool water as Gordon stepped out. He pattered over to the loungers and grabbed a towel offering from Scott and dried himself,

"Merci Beaucoup!"

As Gordon muffled his hair, it spiked upwards in all directions before being flattered with a comb of the hand. This dampened red hair stay put as he walked to his lounger and picked up a light, cream top and placed it on his firm torso. As his head popped through the top his eyes flickered to the stairs, holding a hand up to the glare of the sun he saw a miniature version of himself glide down the stairs, only she looked gorgeous, but always did in his eyes,

"ARIEL!"

John, Scott, and Virgil jumped up in shock at their brothers' shout as he flew off toward his approaching daughter,

"DAD!" Ariel replied as she hurtled toward Gordon.

Jeff squinted slightly as they practically smashed together and smiled widely as Gordon swirled his daughter around in delight. They walked over together close to each other's side when Scott stood tall and engulfed Ariel,

"Hey sweetie, when'd you get here?"

John and Virgil looked at each other and then to Jeff who this time eyed his granddaughter with a disappointed look, and with a low tone of voice called,

"Ariel"

Ariel turned out of Scott's arms as a frown brushed over her face. She stepped toward Jeff with her head hung relatively low whilst the boys gave each other telepathic messages behind her,

"Yes Granddad?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Plane Sir"

Jeff's lip twitched, which all the boys saw but apparently Ariel had missed as she continued,

"But it's not like I'm a kid anymore, I'm perfectly capable of flying a jet"

As Ariel's storm cloud began to build again, Jeff's was doubling,

"Young lady, it's not a case as to your ability or your age; I didn't hear the radio go, did you clear landing? No-"

John bounced in front of Ariel before she said anything stupid enough to further push Jeff over the edge. Jeff was a man of military precision and having a craft land without guidance, ground control or what he suddenly thought of was the lack of a co-pilot, simply wasn't suitable nor sensible,

"Father, she actually landed last night-"

"LAST NIGHT?! ARE YOU MAD?!" Jeff snapped

"Father, I gave her permission to land and I helped her in. She radioed at about 4:30 and if you look at the log, you'll see I've sorted it all out"

Gordon watched as Ariel bit her bottom lip behind John's back and dipped her head even lower, hidden behind her long hair. He desperately wanted to comfort his child but knew what she did was out of ordered and had to take life the hard way and learn from it, especially under Jeff Tracy's rules,

"John, you allowed her to fly solo and in the dead of night?"

"Sir" Ariel interrupted, "I kind of just showed up, it was lucky John was up to land me. I didn't mean to show up last night, I just needed to come home"

Ariel once again lowered her head as Jeff stood, removed his sunglasses and looked at each of his boys facial expressions; Scott had one similar to Jeff's disappointed frown, John was cleverly disguising his strategy plan for his niece in his head so wore a fairly blank expression, Virgil looked as though nothing was wrong and was agreeing with Ariel's choices and Gordon just looked sad; he could see more clearly now just how 'well' his daughter looked,

"Ariel that is no excuse. Something major could have happened and none of us would have known"

"I would have radioed Alan-"

"Young Lady, I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour-"

"In that case I'll go back indoors; I don't need any of this! I came home hoping to see my family who I haven't seen for just over half a year and this is what I get?! I'll just head back to my hellhole of an apartment in New York"

Before Jeff could start his rampage; he had no one to start it with. Ariel ran off towards the house with Gordon hot on her heels and calling after her whilst Jeff's normally light tanned face turned into a deep shade of red. He murmured something about emotional, out of control teenagers as he sat down and started reading the news paper and let his hot head simmer under his promptly replaced sunglasses. After a few moments he looked up to see Virgil and John sat on either side of him looking fairly sternly at him,

"Boys?"

"Dad I can't believe what you just did"

"So the fact that she could have put herself in harm doesn't at all phase you?"

"No" Virgil continued, "Did you not get a good look at her when she was down here? She's really not well Dad, and you probably made it worse"

"Virgil, I will be the decider of that. Now you better be careful what you next say otherwise you may be looking at suspension from all rescues till I say otherwise"

"Father, you can't be serious?" John added, "Ariel is sick. And she couldn't wait till next week to come home. You need to really think about the welfare of your son's daughter, your granddaughter-"

"ENOUGH!"

Jeff's voice boomed across the pool complex and welded the boys lips firmly shut,

"What she did went against protocol. That's enough to make me slightly un-easy about the fact she's only 19 and flew alone at night"

"I would prefer her to be here and done all that, then suffering in silence a thousand miles away because her depression is getting the better of her"

Virgil threw the small canister of pills next to Jeff and watched as Jeff's head twisted round and gulped at the more-then familiar medicine.

"She's very ill Dad" Virgil continued, "And until you see that, you can ban me from thunderbird 2 as long as you like, my priority is getting her better"

With that Virgil stormed off toward the villa in search of the infirmary, hoping to find something to either help Ariel or something to kill himself after that speech, knowing he was in too deep. He quickly walked away feeling slightly proud of standing up to his father for what felt like the first time in his life, but could feel the spikes being drilled into the back of his head,

"Virgil! You come back here young man!"

Virgil kept walking and disappeared up the stairs and into the body of the building whilst Jeff repeated the word 'depression' over in his head. So many times Brain's had presented that to him but never did he think at the tender age his granddaughter would have it,

"Father"

"If you're going to have a episode like Virgil-"

"An episode? His care and love for Ariel is what you call an episode?"

"John. You listen good because I'm not going to repeat this for a fourth, fifth time-"

"No Father you don't need to because I'm not going to listen. Stuff your protocol this one time, and consider that Ariel is not only an adult now, but this was a semi-emergency. Now I'm going to see if she's ok, because she certainly hasn't been for what seems like the previous year!"

In a similar fashion to Virgil, John left Jeff out on the patio with a rising temper; only this time Jeff didn't call after his second oldest and left him to retreat to the villa. 'Depression' continued to revolve around Jeff's mind and that's when he felt the guilt forming,

"Well done Jeff, you've gone and pissed off half your family in the space of 10 minutes"

Jeff stood up from his lounger and stretched his back muscles in such a way he decided he was never doing it again and strongly jogged toward the stairs and up them. He was about to open the door when it was done for him and almost hit heads with Ariel. He stepped back slightly as her paled features could be easily seen in the light. And as she removed her cardigan it appeared clear that she was thin,

"Ariel, look I'm really sorry for snapping"

"No Granddad I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sorry for shouting, it's just not been easy and-"

"I know Honey, I truly am sorry. I didn't even welcome you home and Virgil rather harshly told me what's been happening"

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes I can see for myself something isn't right"

"I've been having trouble with living alone and just can't do it anymore; there I've said it"

"But Honey you've got everything you need, your car, your education, this Eric bloke is still hanging around isn't he?"

"Yeah, and before you say anything, no it's not his fault"

"Then what's missing?"

The red-head paused as she gathered her thoughts,

"My family, it's just too much I can't handle it all alone"

Ariel turned around and walked to the swinging chair that sat on the upper patio and delicately sat on it, followed by Jeff who's mind was stepping into unknown territory,

"I guess you're not enjoying university then?"

"I would be lying if I said I did Granddad, I do appreciate it all though don't get me wrong but, I just want to be home, with Dad and everyone"

"We'll I'll see what I can do, but for now Honey I'm going to need you to be strong and pull through ok? But that's not all that's on your mind is it?"

Just as Jeff was expecting an answer, he was giving something completely different,

"Do you remember when we use to play hide and seek, and I would always win?" she replied, trying to avoid the subject,

"Ermm, yes I do, but why?"

"Because after I exploded just now I came up here and hid behind the curtain knowing Dad was following me"

Jeff laughed at the thought of an adult Ariel hiding in her number one favourite spot as a 7 year old, and watching how everyone would slip past her and be none the wiser,

"That was always a good place, did Scott follow you? I have no idea where he went"

"Yeah he was the second to pass me, then Virgil, then John, again I really am sorry"

"It's all past Ariel, I shouldn't have been too heavy but I hope you understand the risks you put yourself in"

"I do Granddad, and it won't happen again"

"Ok, well in that case I forgive you. But Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Your Gordon's daughter, don't trick yourself into thinking you won't do something rebellious again because chances being, you will"

Ariel leant on her Granddads shoulder as she exhaled heavily, feeling a great weight lift from her shoulders with her grin matching Jeff's. Jeff on the other hand felt the stress grow slightly, not only over the idea of her doing something 'stupid' again, but knowing that there was something else clearly on her mind,

"So what's the other thing?"

"I need to speak to Dad about it really"

"Well maybe if you tell me first I might be able to save him a heart attack"

"Ha-ha very funny, now I know where Virgil gets his jokes"

"Pardon?"

"When Virgil asked me this morning the same question, he had pregnancy in mind but he couldn't have been more wrong"

Jeff hadn't thought of the possibility, but after hearing it still didn't rule it out. It was bound to happen eventually, but he preferred if his granddaughter would wait a little longer,

"It's to do with just everything, and Mum" Ariel continued, "You know Dad's rarely ever mentioned her, and when he does it's when I look like her or say something she would have said or do something she would have done"

"Well he is right, you do look like her; although you've got his hair colour"

"Lucky me"

"That you are Honey-"

"Ariel! There you are, Gords she's out here!"

Scott's head had snapped round the door and once he had found what he was looking for, the rest of his body followed, which was swiftly followed by a relieved Gordon who over took Scott and scooped Ariel into his arms,

"Baby don't think you can beat Granddad at an argument, because believe me and I've got so much experience, you just won't win!"

A few laughs were shared as Jeff simply smiled and watched the interactions between the three,

"Excuse me all, I've got a conference call with Tokyo in 10, oh and Ariel?"

Ariel placed her arms behind her back and tried to show some status as she faced Jeff, who moved closer and enveloped her in a hug which she more than happily excepted,

"Welcome home Honey"

"Thanks Granddad"

"Now if he doesn't spill, don't push him. It's hardly fair and I know a little bit so I might be able to help ok? Just don't go too far"

"I won't, see you later"

Jeff walked indoors and shut the door behind him with a quiet thump. Gordon and Scott looked at each other with questioning looks,

"Is he talking about me or you?"

"I hope it's you" Scott added,

"Actually Scott-"

"Yes! I'm not in trouble, but Scottie is coz he's a loser!" Gordon poked,

"Dad, grow-up!"

All three laughed together at Gordon's childish antics before Ariel changed her mind,

"What I was going to say was can you give me a new communicator?"

"And why oh why princess of mine would you won't another one?"

"I might have broken my last one" Ariel replied with a pretty smile,

"That's your 7th one! Here take mine, I'll tell brains I broke mine whilst swimming" Gordon's spoke as he removed his watch, "Don't break this one!"

"I won't thanks Dad!"

Ariel ran off down the stairs and into the jungle and looked as though she was heading for the south beach as the two brothers watched her fade into the lush greenery,

"Ok, what's she doing and where's she going with my communicator?"

"Remember what Tin-Tin said Gords, don't bother a girl when's she trying to get away"

"No I think Tin-Tin said that as a hint to you Scott, besides I kinda have a right to know!"

"Relax; she's either calling Eric or Alan, no biggy"

"If you say so, I'm off to find Brains"

"Alright Gords catch you later"

"And you"

As the second red-head disappeared, Scott was in two minds about following the mischievous girl when the ringing of his communicator caught his attention; he read the small message from Gordon's communicator,

_Don't you dare think about following me x_

That was the final decider, and Scott set off toward the jungle in a secret search of his niece.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In a far corner of the villa, a lone scientist of shear brilliance and intellect, prodded and probed a few greeny-blue leaves with thought and frustration. Their secrets and properties remained a mystery to one of the top genius' in the world, yet the Plautrite laughed in his face. Brains large blue glasses reflected a plant losing his interest yet occupying all of his dedicated time. A bleeping noise in the back of the large laboratory caught Brains' attention which sent him running toward the D-vot chemical mixing counter. His long lab-jacket followed behind as he paused and smiled at the computers numbers; finally an answer. After reading the numbers carefully Brains' rare smile melted to a knowing frown, after hours, days of researching, testing and experimenting; Brains got the answer he already knew. The Plautrite did indeed share similarities to the Jabar cactus found a couple of months back by a former student of Brains; the chloroplast was identical but contained the nucleus of common seaweed. It was a brilliant new find for the biology oceanography world, a hybrid of dominant chromosomes, but contained nothing unique or special. No medical or even culinary benefits could come from it, so Brain's merely switched the equipment off and placed the specimens into Petri dishes, for later reproduction.

Just as Brains locked the fridge containing over 100 dishes, Gordon nipped in through the entrance and over to the mixing counter where he had recently spent far too much time getting dizzy from staring at colours and chemicals being vomited from the specimens. To his relief, no evidence remained of the plant, but sent him wondering round the lab trying to find traces of his discovery, on spotting Brains he called,

"Hey Brains? Did the Plautrite grow legs and run away?"

"Erh, no ah Gordon. I placed it in the ah fridge for later tests. I'm sorry Gordon but I eh couldn't find any more outcomes"

"Oh well, we tried. Well done Brains, I appreciate that you took the time to look this over"

"It was a ah, pleasure Gordon. Certainly was interesting to ah find out that ah F33 and H25 can be found together. Usually F33 and D53 are found in the tissue of the ah cactus, and the eh Plautrite does contain more F33 than the other compound ah X19, which you'll know is found in-"

"Common green seaweed"

"Exactly, but there eh is something else"

Gordon's head rose in interest as Brains picked up an electronic notepad and scrolled through numerous paragraphs, and when he found what he was looking for, turned the lights in the room down and projected the screen into a 3D holographic presentation. Gordon looked all over it and even turned it with the physical use of his hand to his perspective, it looked like a load of jargon,

"Brains I'm not understanding what this is supposed to be"

"Do you eh not recognize it?"

Gordon looked closer and rotated the image more till it made a clear image of the sea trench he had found the Plautrite in. Up the right way, it was clear it was trench Jackmill, one of the deepest trenches in the Pacific Ocean, located 152 miles from Tracy Island and the exact measurement of its depth was unknown (something Gordon intended on doing was finding out the correct depth)

"The J-mill ditch, a fair enemy of mine, what of it?"

Brains zoomed in to a specific point of the trench and tapped the tablet a few times till arrows, markers and highlights with notes appeared all over the square mile,

"Well, it would appear that ah the Plautrite isn't the ah only hybrid growing in this ah dark valley, I'll have to do more ah research into it but I eh think there's more to discover yet"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. The water that the ah Plautrite was sealed in contains unknown compounds and ah elements that not even our equipment can identify"

Gordon rubbed his hands together, before pinching the 3D hologram and throwing it to the side making the presentation disappear. Brains lit the room back to a visible, comfortable setting and handed Gordon the tablet to analysis in depth as he went about working on a combustion system for thunderbird 3. Gordon sat on a nearby stool and nodded at Brains proposal,

"I like a challenge Brains, and you've certainly provided one"

Brains smiled at Gordon as he placed the tablet down and started tinkering with a electronic panel till he remembered why he had come to the lab to begin with,

"Brains, you don't happen to have a spare wrist communicator do you?"

"I certainly do, look in the ah top draw over there"

Gordon approached a stack of cupboards and cabinets and pulled open the draw which Ariel had visited many times before. He pulled out a watch identical to his last one and adjusted the strap to his preference and smiled as he configured it to his specifications. Just as he was about to close the draw the red-head spotted a number of communicators within the compartment, and smiled,

"Hey Brains?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you consider yourself the kind of person that is good at predicting the future?"

"Ermm no, I consider myself anything but"

"Well add it to your CV because it's becoming an added skill"

Brains stared at Gordon with a blank expression and waited for the red-head to explain,

"Ariel broke another one, it's why I need one; I gave her mine"

Brains shook his head in acknowledgement and rolled his eyes in annoyance, he had gotten slightly fed up with having to make new communicators because a clumsy teenager couldn't look after one for more than a second.

Brains and Gordon had been working on different devices and motherboards for just over an hour when Virgil entered the lab, dressed in his medical coat, similar to that of Brains' lab jacket and carrying a small canister of what looked like green pills the size of half a pea each,

"Gordon, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Virg, what's up?"

"Quite a bit actually, Brains can you listen in and tell me what you think"

Brains walked over and stood by Gordon, whose posture straightened when he saw the pills being held to his face between Virgil's thumb and pointer figure,

"Do you remember these?"

Gordon turned slightly pale when he took the pills and looked at them more carefully; he had taken them after his accident for nearly a year, having suffered from mild depression,

"Do I need to start taking them again? I thought I was fine"

"I haven't noticed a change in your ah behaviour Gordon" Brains added,

"They're not for Gords, they're for Ariel"

Brains, with a confused and curious interest in Virgil's statement was taken back when he heard who they were for. Brains hadn't seen Ariel and couldn't understand as to why she needed them,

"She's eh fine isn't she?"

"Well you haven't seen her Brains" Virgil began, "From what I can gather she's been experiencing a severe case of depression. She knew not to have flown in the conditions she did, yet her conscience told her to go for it. This is seriously affecting her choices, and has in fact already caused a few problems; firstly, she's dehydrated, pale skin and straw-like hair are factors. Secondly, she's thin. She's not eating right and thirdly her moods are unbelievable, she'll go from aggression to sobbing in moments as I saw this morning"

Gordon raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Virgil and crossed his arms, unsure of Virgil's assumption,

"Virg you can't be serious, what's she depressed over?"

"There's a few things-"

"She's already told you?! Why the hell don't I know?"

"Well I bumped into Johnny who told me to go check her out because he saw her last night and I agree she should probably be admitted to a hospital she's that ill-"

"Virg, just tell me what's wrong with my girl?"

"She's on the verge of bipolar, but I think the issues can be dealt with"

"Tell me"

"To begin with, Ariel started suffering from what sounded like home-sickness, which developed into loneliness and having no close family to hand, then formed into semi-schizophrenia but lucky didn't stay because she started taking the same depression pills that Dad took. They however aren't that effective on anything else given her side effects so I say she takes those, the same ones you did"

Brains and Gordon nodded along as Virgil explained his fairly accurate story. It always amazed Jeff as to just how well Virgil could tell someone's past medical history from just looking at them,

"Then" Virgil continued "There's the added stress of work; she's bitten off more than she can chew and has physically drained herself, her lack of eating through the stress isn't helping her physique either and I think she's probably having trouble sleeping and then the finally issue"

Gordon leant in after hearing all the problems his darling, precious daughter had and felt like finding her and just holding her, hoping she would get better through him, but held on to hear Virgil's last bit, whilst Brains had been scribbling down notes,

"Gordon this is going to be hard to hear, but you need to seriously talk to Ariel about it; she's got some issues about Kim"

Gordon looked blankly at Virgil, having not heard her name for a long while. Virgil looked at Gordon with a questioning look, which Brains copied when he didn't reply,

"Gordon?"

"My baby, where is she?"

"Gordon-"

"I need to find her and find out for myself; I've got to help her, I've got to do something!"

"I think if she takes these pills, they will control her moods and mind set and hopefully get her on the path to health, if not; it's a trip to the mainland hospital because she's getting worse"

Gordon blinked at the pills, fairly glad of their existence and placed them in his pocket as he set off to find his daughter, but just before he disappeared behind the sliding door, he called across the lab,

"Virg, standby on the com if it doesn't work, I could probably use the medical advice-"

"On standby Gords"

The hissing off the door signified its closure as Brains looked over his fresh notes of Virgil's words,

"You know Virg, if she is suffering from this eh depression; she eh may come out a lot worse than ah Gordon did"

"How so?"

"Well, she is female. She's prone to bigger mood swings and eh higher emotional turmoil, almost double fold of a eh males"

Virgil nodded as he had already taken this into account and started to leave and spoke as he walked,

"She's sending herself to an early grave, I'll be sure to make her well by next month; otherwise I'm a fail as a Doctor and an uncle"

"Virgil, don't eh put yourself down; I'm available if you eh ever need my expertise. Just give me a shout but eh please don't expect me to ah do any emotional activity, I eh don't feel I eh would hold up well with that"

"No worries Brains, I'll deal with that, I would appreciate another opinion and help on diagnosis though"

"I'll see what I can do, but I will require a 10ml blood sample"

"I'll have it to you by dinner"

"F.A.B Virgil"

Virgil walked off and toward the infirmary where he started to prepare it for a 2 hour examination for his niece. Once completed, he placed his stethoscope around his neck and looked to his communicator, having not heard from Gordon he contacted Ariel,

"Ariel, you there?"

A moment passed before a tired sounding Ariel replied,

"Hey Uncle Virg, everything ok?"

"Not really, can I have you come to the infirmary please?"

"Of course, I'll be there in 10"

"Thank you, and if you bump into your Dad on the way up, bring him too"

"F.A.B"

Virgil breathed out slowly as he placed his hands behind his head and looked out of the bay window over the jungle canopy; it was a nasty illness depression and when Gordon had it, it was hard to believe he ever got out of it, and if it hadn't been for Ariel; he probably wouldn't have. Virgil just hoped that Gordon could repay the favour and help his daughter get back to health, before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

With the sun now high in the sky, the villa slipped back into a routine of order and pampered relaxation as everyone went about their own thing. With Jeff occupied with the business call to Tokyo, the only interruption he would have received would have been one from his youngest up in 5. Luckily he didn't and finished his call in the black with a profit of $28.1 million; so Jeff was going to be happy for the rest of the day as the smile stayed firmly on his face.

Elsewhere, on a secluded beach on the south side, basking in the sunlight Ariel had just finished her call to Eric and felt just as happy to have spoken to him for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He always cheered her up, no matter how sad she was. He always comforted her with a warming cuddle, he always made her feel like a princess and he always protected her and never stopped loving her. Ariel had everything she could possibly need or want off the island, but when it came to living alone in New York; her worst nightmare became reality. She couldn't pin-point the reason why she became so ill over loneliness, even though she never truly was alone. But she knew that everything had gone downhill since leaving the family infested island.

Ariel needed people, her family. And without them, she had tricked herself into feeling insecure and forgotten. She'd forgotten her perfect boyfriend, she'd forgotten her close group of 8 people, and she'd forgotten her 2 best girlfriends, Anna and Laura. She'd locked herself away and only wanted her family; and Eric when she wanted him. Ariel in all truth was a fairly spoilt brat but couldn't help herself. Given her background, family titles and status; it came as no surprise.

Ariel had just finished talking to her Uncle Virgil who had asked her to see him in the infirmary. She knew it. She was either in for an intense health check, or her uncle needed her help sorting out, it was likely to be the first one. She stood up from the sea edge and looked out over the dancing crystals before turning to the dense jungle to see a funny brown coloured blob blinking in and out of the giant leaves. She squinted her eyes to the fast approaching blob and grinned when she saw a familiar face appear,

"Scott!"

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were ok"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks"

Ariel smirked wickedly as Scott slowed his approached as his feet submerged into the soft golden sand and sunk to his waist. His niece burst into fits of laughter as Scott tried to haul himself out of the sinking pit of sand,

"AREIL!"

In between hiccups of laughter and intakes of breath Ariel stumbled over to her uncle and howled like a hyena at her half-buried uncle in the hole she had dug not 10 minutes beforehand. She knew Scott would have come after her, but hid out for a bit in a secret cave only she and Gordon knew about whilst talking to Eric hoping her uncle would search the beaches first and then once she was finished she relocated to the searched beach and had dug out the entrance so she could at least have a laugh at her unfortunate victim,

"You did deserve that Scottie, you shouldn't spy on people otherwise you'll find yourself in trouble"

"Ha-ha ok I was wrong, I'll never do it again!"

"But you will, You always do. I think this is probably the 100th time you've done this?"

Ariel stood above Scott holding her hands on her hips in a mock gesture and smiled sweetly to her half sunken uncle, whose facial expression wasn't as merry. When the two of them heard what sounded like clapping coming from behind a tall palm tree, both Scott, as far as he could and Ariel turned to the sound to see a red-top emerge from the jungle with a smile that matched Ariel's,

"Bravo Airs, I'm impressed"

"Gee thanks Gords, I would have at least hoped you would have told her off or something" Scott retorted.

Gordon looked down to his brother looking fairly pathetic in the ground and went over to his daughter and hugged her,

"Ah Airs, even now you still got skill. Gotta say I've never been able to get him into the old sand trap myself"

"That's because Dad I'm just so much better than you! Plus Uncle Scott can be a bit stupid"

"Oi! Watch it young lady"

"Oww I'm so scared of IR's field commander buried up to his waist in sand! You gunna have to be nice if you want to get out alive! Muhahahaaa!"

Gordon smirked at Ariel before receiving red-devil eyed evils from his older brother, who he quickly aided into helping out of the sand. In no time, Gordon had hauled Scott from the pit and looked to his daughter who continued to laugh and mock her uncle. Once Scott had finished dusting the loss sand from his clothing, he dived for his niece and hauled her over his shoulder and stomped toward the sea. Ariel squealed with laughter which turned to demanding calls as her father followed closely behind,

"PUT ME DOWN SCOTT!"

"No way! No one does that to me and gets away with it!"

Gordon smiled at his daughter as she childishly reached out toward her dad begging for some form of help,

"Daddy, Scottie's gunna get me all wet and I don't wanna get wet! If you love me you'll save me"

"Sorry Angel, I would do the same if you sunk me into the ground but you'd be in the pool"

Ariel with a gobsmacked expression started to softly kick Scott as he reached the sea edge and flung her into the warm waters. He retreated quickly as the sea monster emerged with an angry pout and ringed her amber hair out from the salt water. Gordon clapped his older brother a high five before taking in his daughter and frowned slightly; he could see how her clothes clung to her skinny build and how her ribs and collar bones looked more predominant than usual and that's when he remembered the pills. How could she be such a happy girl and hid such a secret? It scared Gordon to think how much she had suffered,

"Ariel, did Virgil call you?"

"Yeah he did, I'm about to go see him; you coming?"

"Yes"

Ariel was slightly unnerved at how quickly Gordon had responded but continued to slump out of the sea whilst sharing dark looks with her eldest uncle, who responded with a laugh and a warming embrace of forgiveness,

"Call it quits?"

"I don't think so, there's still hell to pay" Ariel smiled innocently as she walked up to her father and gently punched his arm,

"So" she continued, "Do you know what Virgil wants?"

The father of the smiling teenager sighed inwardly at what he was about to pull out from his pocket. He knew Ariel knew what the tablets where for but wasn't sure how she would react to the idea of having help. With Scott close behind, Gordon allowed him to listen in as he began,

"Yeah, Virgil wants to check you over sweetie. We all think you're not well so he wants to run a few tests to see if you're ok before your head back to New York"

Ariel had thought as much,

"I did gather it would be something along those lines"

"Well he also wanted you to start taking these too, just as a precaution to anything bigger"

Gordon placed the pills into Ariel's hand as she looked at the small canister in disgust,

"Dad, weren't these the one's you were given?"

Scott leant forward to investigate the pills and inwardly nodded to himself at seeing the container, filled to the brim with small green capsules. He knew Gordon hated them, and had to take them five times a day and even had to watch him carefully during a rescue because Gordon could easily pass out or miscalculate a jump or angle which could have left the victim or/and himself dead. It had left him home bound for a long time. These tablets were bad news but helped Gordon's mental health return to normal, but Scott didn't know Ariel was suffering and hearing she needed heavy medication was breaking news,

"Gords, why is Ariel having to take these?"

"Well, I took these because I had a lot of issues when it came to just plain thinking, plus things such as depression developed because my accident sure did mess me up. But you princess"

Gordon looked between Scott and Ariel before he stopped walking and looked Ariel bluntly in the eye,

"Sweetie, were all worried. There's something wrong and we want to help, and Virgil thinks you're suffering from depression, but you need to tell me-"

"Look, I know your trying to help but giving me tablets so that I'll act differently and supposedly be set back to normal isn't going to work. I've already got some besides, you took those for what 7 months? And even then it probably took a full year to recover. Dad, I was so scared for you because of these, and if you would just let me live on the island I wouldn't have to worry about this! None of us would!"

"Sweetie, I don't want you wasting that brilliant brain of yours living out your days here. You're going to get somewhere in your life, and sure we're all here but you've got such promise- what do you mean you've already got some?"

"Dad. I want to join IR, you know I do and that's all I've ever wanted. I want to work my way through saving people not by exploring how to jump a hurdle and hope it won't fall down and how to make a circuit board work"

"You're too young-"

"Alan's one of the youngest astronauts ever known! And even then he's up in space hurtling around the world working for IR, so why can't I do something similar?"

Ariel's storm cloud was building fast and Gordon just wanted her to understand why he didn't want her on the island; it was for her own good.

"Ariel. I don't want you hurt, that's why you're in university, away from danger and life threatening situations. I don't understand why you're like this, you've got everything you could possibly need and yet it's not enough"

"What?! Are you calling me spoilt?"

"Up to a point, yes"

"You're giving it to me on a plate and doing what you think is best for me, I don't ask for it!"

Scott interrupted before the two red-heads butted,

"Ariel, let's just go see Virgil and see what he says, the more you tell us the more we'll be able to help you out ok?"

"Argh! I can only handle so much! And I thought I needed my family to help me out, turns out I was wrong!"

"No sweetie you weren't wrong, we're going to help you the best we can, you know we will"

"I'm going back to America"

Gordon felt the anger and frustration cave in, and his voice grew in volume. Just by listening to Ariel's mixed argument, he could tell there was something not quite wired in her brain,

"You are not going anywhere. Your sick and I'm not letting you leave the island until this is sorted, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh now you listen-"

"Don't you dare turn this round. Now you get your arse up to the infirmary before I kick it there young lady"

Ariel screamed loudly before she stormed back up the path toward the villa whilst Scott stood shell-shocked at the authority that rod Gordon's words. Never had he heard such seriousness and demand in Gordon before; it was unnatural to hear the usually jokey and fun brother act so much like, him. Scott swung an arm around Gordon's shoulders as they followed the teen up the path,

"It'll be ok Gords, we'll make sure she's fighting fit before she goes anywhere; I'll sort her jet"

"Thanks Scott. I've never had to shout at her like that before, and that's probably the last thing she needed. God I'm driving her away and she's only been home since early this morning!"

"She doesn't know what's happening in her head. She's a teenager Gordon, you remember that? Never being sure who's right or wrong, which choice is the best one-"

"Gain a baby after hearing the one girl you ever truly loved died and then overnight you become a full time parent? Yeah, being a teenager was a dream for me too"

Scott hated this. He really did. Pulled between lying to make it easier for Gordon or coming out with the harsh truth and watching his little brother crumble after knowing his niece is suffering just as much with... with... something, was enough to snap Scott, but he kept a cool head and followed Gordon through the jungle, up to the villa and into the infirmary where they found Virgil and Tin-Tin, alone.

"Guessing she didn't drop by then? I should have known" Gordon announced sadly,

"Well actually" Tin-Tin said, "She poked her head in and told us that she would be in later, depending if her jet hadn't already been dis-engaged, then she would head back to America"

Gordon collapsed onto the nearby sofa and scrubbed his face with his hands as Virgil walked over with a pair of tweezers and picked something off of Gordon's t-shirt,

"Virg I've told you before, if you're going to make me a specimen, you need my consent"

Virgil smiled as he placed a long, ginger hair into a tube,

"I know Gords, besides I'm pretty sure this is one of Ariel's hairs; it'll give me and Brains an insight into what some of her health stats are, but I still need a blood sample from her. I presume by hers and your attitude something happened"

Gordon paused as if he were about to tell the story, but looked into thin air as he retraced his memories,

"You know, I have no idea what any of that was about"

Tin-Tin and Virgil looked to each other with confused expressions before looking to a less than useful Scott on the situation; usually he was the one with all the answers, even some great beings could be wrong,

"Don't look at me, she tricked me into falling into a 4ft hole of sand. I'm not sure what any of this is about" Scott said with his hands held up in mock defence.

Tin-Tin stepped forward and moved toward the door,

"Maybe she needs some girl-to-girl talk, you guys can be a little heavy sometimes. You can't forget she's like a delicate flower being crushed and pressed into a book, flowers live, breathe and grow freely"

All three Tracy's rolled their eyes and mumbled in agreement as the Malaysian women left in search of the loose cannon,

"If anyone can sort her, it's Tin-Tin Gords"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her" Gordon questioned himself,

"My opinion, hook her up on some hard-emotion-kicking drugs that'll get her thinking straight"

"But it sounds like she hates New York and misses home, surely it's just home sickness Virg?"

"Well like I said, you need to talk to her about her mum too. This is clearly taking something out of her, as well as the depression from having home sickness which has lead to this eating problem and mental state"

"But after what, 6 years?" Scott added,

"It could strike at anytime, and she clearly hasn't taken well to it"

"You don't say captain obvious?"

"Gords, the sooner Ariel agrees to a blood test, the sooner I can tell you what's wrong. Till then, where stuck with a F5 hurricane sitting on the island"

Just as Virgil finished, the familiar klaxon sounded throughout the island, and to the boys relief made a run toward command and control. They'd have to worry about blood tests later; somewhere in the world, someone needed International Rescue's life saving help. But surely Ariel was in need of just as much help?...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ariel threw herself onto her bed as her bedroom door swung shut hard behind her, and let the tears once more flow. She felt horrible, worse than horrible, death maybe and she couldn't think as to why. There was no reason, and it made her just as angry and she screamed into a pillow as she kicked her feet hard against the sheet-covered mattress, allowing some of the frustration to relief itself. She went to reach for her depression tablets from her bedside table and when finding they weren't they, then pulled out the ones Gordon had handed her and swallowed a few too many, not caring about the dose in hoping they would make everything right in that second.

Knowing someone would be arriving soon to _cheer _her up, she wiped the salty droplets from her face and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her figure. Turning sideways and then in a whole circle, she looked up and down her appearance; everyone was right, she was ill, worse than ill; she was looking at death.

Ariel groaned at her pale complexion and reached for her compact and applied a hefty amount of powder to make herself a little more, alive,

"I'm not depressed; I just don't know what's happening! I'm fine really, I've just.. ermm, no I look like shit, stupid compact!"

After arguing with her reflection, Ariel threw the compact into the sink below her and smacked another punched toward the mirror. After nothing happening, Ariel jumped out of her skin when the klaxon went off and almost screamed at the sudden hair rising noise. Once it had stopped, she could hear her own heart pounding and clutched her chest as she caught her breath. She had missed the adrenaline rush from hearing the klaxon and the pulsating thrill of seeing her dad and uncles race to save someone's life, but this time she crept out of her bedroom and over to the balcony and admired the silver rocket that swished upwards and into the sky moments later. She waited for the boisterous engines of the green giant to fill the air from the other side of the island and smiled slightly as she knew that one day, as Virgil had promised she would fly the turtle Thunderbird.

As the greatest machines in the world disappeared over the horizon, Ariel turned round to head back in when she was almost head butted,

"Tin-Tin! Blimey I almost walked into you"

"Sorry Ariel, I didn't want to make you jump"

"Nah that's ok, the klaxon did that"

The girls shared a brief laugh before sitting on the lounge chairs and relaxing into the soft material before Ariel snapped up and look to Tin-Tin who barely flinched,

"Tin oh my god I'm so sorry about early!"

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with bitchier people, i.e Alan"

"Harsh"

"But True!"

"Oh so True!"

The two giggled again as Ariel felt slightly relax with the situation, as Tin-Tin pulled out a bottle of white wine from nowhere along with two wine glasses,

"Well I assumed you could use something"

"You read my mind Tin!"

"That I did, now tell me Airs, what's going on?

Ariel had already drained half her glass of wine, which left Tin-Tin fairly surprised and even more worried for her friend. Ariel glanced up and placed a loss piece of hair behind her ear, unsure of how she was feeling or even what she was thinking,

"I don't know. I really don't. I just feel crap 24/7, life just seems rubbish even though I know I've got great friends, an amazing boyfriend, a brilliant education, and I know I've got a great family..."

"But?"

"But something's missing; and I don't know what it is. I came home feeling I needed to see Dad and everyone, and I did! But now I won't to be as far away as possible. Granddads' unbelievably controlling, Uncle Scott can't leave me alone without following me to make sure I'm staying out of trouble, on a frickin' island! And Dad is just so bloody awkward!"

"Ok hang on, you hate being on the island and just want to get away, but when you're in America you just want to be home? Mind explaining?"

"Dad wanted me to do something with my life so I did, am doing. But I might as well be on a different planet, sometimes I can't stand my family because of how over protective they are, but I love them so much I miss them to pieces when they're not close"

"Airs you're just confused, and I completely understand that. But I think you're doing yourself some serious damage, remember those emails?"

Tin-Tin had received a constant update on how Ariel hated education, and she really did from what Tin-Tin read,

"Yeah, sorry about those"

"NO! Don't be! I would have hated to have had as much work as you do! It sucks it really does! And having all these emotions mixing, it's doing your head in"

"Dad and Virgil said I've got depression, do I?"

"Airs, look at yourself. You're a wreck"

"Leave it to you to point out the obvious"

With a small smile shared between them Ariel stood and went to lean on the rail as the sun started to roll down to the horizon. Candy floss coloured swirls smeared the sky and the two girls carried on talking about problems, good times and bad and even such humorous moments Tin-Tin was left in fits of tears. They carried on chatting and gossiping for the rest of the evening.

They grew tired as the stars started to appear one by one and filter into the dark sapphire sky. Just before it reached 7pm, Tin-Tin received a call on her communicator. She smiled to herself before turning around to face her friend,

"Hey Airs it's been great catching up but Alan's going to get jealous if I ignore him anymore plus I need to set up the infirmary"

"Oh really why?"

"Two things but don't worry, anyway I'll see you later yeah?"

"Am I one of the things?"

"You might be"

Tin-Tin smiled sweetly apologetically before leaving the balcony and disappeared off toward the infirmary. Ariel sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and breathed the warm sea air in deeply; it defiantly beat breathing in New York smog fumes.

With the continuous stream of coffee ever making its way to command and control, Jeff happily sat behind his desk frequently being updated with his sons on the rescue mission. Scott had not long reported that they were all on the way home and with no serious accidents and that they were all in one piece.

Alan had found that an earthquake had stuck Peru with a magnitude of 7.4 on the Richter scale and although no distress call was put out, he felt it better safe than sorry. With that Jeff had sent them off on the mission of saving and helping anyone they could. It hadn't been a challenging mission but was enough to have tired the boys out, and they were all surviving on adrenaline pills Brains had devised which gave them an added 4 hours more energy and 20 times a better kick than coffee or any energy drink would. Just as Jeff had downed his 7th cup of black magic that evening, Virgil's portrait lit up,

"Command and Control to Thunderbird 2, everything ok Virg?"

Jeff's eyebrow rose when he saw a son that looked nothing like Virgil,

"Hey Father, It's me Gordon, Virgil's just gone to take care of Johnny and that's kinda why I'm reporting in our ETA and not Virg"

"Gordon, I thought everything went alright? What's happened to John?"

"Well Father, Johnny collapsed about 5 minutes ago; he's ok, nothing serious. We don't know why but we probably think it was his reaction to the adrenaline pills. He's never had one before so it was obviously a little too much for him"

"Ok well keep his pulse up and I'll get Brains and Tin-Tin ready for when you come in, which will be?"

"ETA? With me at the controls we'll be a little earlier than expected so 20 minutes"

"Gordon, just because Virgil has left you at the wheel doesn't mean you can be an idiot and play with the speed"

"I've got an ill brother in the onboard infirmary so getting home quickly is one of my only options, so the quicker the better. Besides, Virgil said no faster than 500, I can manage that"

"500? Didn't think '2' can fly at such a slow speed"

With a slick smirk Jeff watched as Gordon's face illuminated. After a moment of disbelief, Gordon looked back up to where his father was still smiling,

"Miss the years in the air force still don't ya' Dad?"

"Speed and flying is my thing son, but I can't go about flying 1 or 2 like no one's business"

"Make it your business!"

"I'll land you back in when you arrive" Jeff said, stopping himself from thinking on similar tracks,

"F.A.B Dad, Thunderbird 2 out"

"Alright look after John, Command and Control out"

Gordon's image blinked out of Virgil's portrait and left the room strangely still and quiet. It wasn't until after a brief moment that Jeff contacted Brains to come to command and control, wanting to know why John had apparently passed out through what Gordon and Virgil had suspected of being a sudden adrenaline rush. Jeff started to worry for his second eldest not remembering the last time John had passed out but pinned on a cool expression as Brains promptly jogged through the door,

"You called Mr Tracy?"

"Brains, it appears John has passed out after having taking an adren' pill. Is it possible this could affect his mental or physical state?"

"You have nothing to eh, fear Mr Tracy. The adren pills are a mixture of natural sugars and compounds that kick-start the blood flow, so in other words it's almost as if John's had a sugar high and has eh, simply over dosed"

"But this is the first time John's had any"

"Well Mr Tracy, this I'll have to check it out. But I can promise you, there is no danger to John, unless he had taken more than 4 in the space of an hour on the other hand we eh, might have a few eh problems"

Jeff thought carefully over the conversation he had had with Gordon, and couldn't recall Gordon mentioning how many John had taken,

"What kind of problems Brains?"

Through his thick, blue rimmed glasses Brains looked Jeff in the eye and saw the cold, seriousness of the situation and as much as it pained to say it; he had to admit a flaw in his genius,

"Well the compound complexity is made up of eh several elements, some of which if taken in high amounts could cause the heart to speed up so much, it eh eventually stops"

"Command and control to Thunderbird 2, you still there Gordon?"

Jeff's head snapped up toward Virgil's portrait whilst Brain's head swivelled round to look at Gordon's, he corrected himself promptly as Gordon appeared in the other frame,

"Thunderbird 2, never left Father"

"Right Gordon, how many of those tablets has John taken?"

"I think he only took two, although I've just heard from Virgil that he's awake and seems fine but very drossy and that he was extremely thirsty"

Jeff turned to Brains and gave the scientist a questioning look,

"Brains?"

"Quite normal Mr Tracy, I-eh wouldn't worry. As I said, I'll check him when they get back, until then I eh can't do much apart from keep in touch with eh, Virgil"

"Ok well thank you Brains at least we know he's awake"

Brains left with a nod of his head to both Jeff and Gordon, and just as he passed through the door he bumped into a smaller figure than himself and who'd startled his train of thought,

"Ariel! Please Eh excuse me"

"My apologies Brains, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"After you"

"Thank you"

Ariel scuttled around Brains and headed toward Jeff, as the scientist carried on down the hall toward the lab. Jeff had finished his conversation with Gordon and was looking toward Ariel with a fairly blank expression but forced a smile onto his face even though Ariel looked so ill and vulnerable,

"Hey sweetheart, what you up to? You missed the boys take off"

"Sorry about that, I wasn't feeling great"

"Oh?"

"No I feel really ill Granddad, I've been having horrible headaches and I just feel light headed"

"Why don't you take a seat sweetheart and wait for your Dad to come back?"

Ariel sat but didn't answer Jeff and instead looked to the floor; Jeff noticed and slipped around his desk and over to where his only grand-child sat. He placed himself close next to her and pulled her into an embrace from the side,

"You know you can tell me anything Ariel"

"I'm still really sorry about turning up unexpectedly, I feel extremely guilty for going against protocol"

"Don't worry about that now, we've got a slightly bigger problem"

"What have I done now?" Ariel asked in a mock gesture, in which Jeff returned with a light laugh,

"No you've done nothing when I say problem Ariel, I mean one of your uncles has made themselves ill"

"Virgil!"

Jeff looked Ariel in the eye as she'd suddenly spat out Virgil's name. He stood up in puzzlement and strolled over to the desk as he spoke,

"No, Virgil's fine its John; why'd you think it was Virgil?"

"Because Dad was flying 2, so I thought it was Virgil, what's wrong with John?"

"He passed out after consuming two adren's"

"Adren's?"

"Oh, it's a form of energy supplying tablet which boasts the blood circulation making normal functions easy to handle when suffering from energy or sleep deprivation"

"You're running the guys on chemicals now?! That's horrible!"

"Oh no, I don't think your understanding it's- you know, when you drink a coffee and you get a buzz?"

Ariel nodded as out of the corner of her eye, she could see thunderbird 1 approaching the island,

"Well" Jeff continued, "You have a reaction right? You get a sort of high off the caffeine, same with these"

Jeff pulled out a blue pill and threw it onto the desk as Ariel stood and came closer to admire what she suddenly thought could be the answer to all her troubles,

"Granddad, could I possibly take these to see if my erhhh, _depression _goes?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Shouldn't you have pills?"

"Urgh, Dad tried that one. Their little pieces of hell! In my eyes they make everything worse, they made Dad even worse than he already was"

"Yes but he did get better Ariel"

"He still suffered before he could get better"

Jeff shook his head and scrubbed his face as he knew he was winning a losing battle, he looked at Ariel from behind his hands to see her looking blankly at him. He heard over the computer Scott needed clearance to land, so hit the button to open the pool and start the landing sequence,

"Ariel you'll have to ask Virgil or Brains. So what bought all this on?"

Jeff pointed toward Ariel as if it was news to both of them and replaced the tablet back under the desk. With that she turned and started walking toward the darkened patio door and looked at her own reflection, not liking the person she saw,

"I don't know-"

"I gathered, just why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You're all so proud, you always have been. I just didn't want to change that"

"Sweetheart you're ill, why would that make me think differently of you?"

Ariel turned abruptly and went to fall onto the nearest sofa allowing tiredness to take over, as Scott appeared in a joyous mood through the hidden passage between command and control and Thunderbird 1's bay. His happiness was wiped from his face when he saw his niece falling and launched toward her at the speed of light in her direction; he caught her and with a feather's touch and then laid her on the sofa,

"Ariel are you alright?"

Ariel looked up to her uncle in a confused state as she intentionally wanted to fall, but was even more confused as to where the brunette had emerged from,

"Evening Scott, how was the mission?"

"Ariel, you just fell-"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, I don't need a hero"

Scott lift Ariel up from her lying position into his arms and spun her round quickly with her squeals of laughter quickly following,

"SCOTT! Nooo!"

Jeff watched on as a fully-grown man dressed in the recognizable International Rescue uniform spun a 19 year old girl like a merry-go-round and put a genuine smile on her face, something of which Jeff hadn't seen since she had been on the island; a true face of happiness. Scott stopped spinning and gradually came to a halt; he kept a tight hold of Ariel as he could see even her eyes were still spinning,

"I thought you could deal with G-forces?"

"I'm not a proper pilot Scottie"

"But you are a pilot yes?"

"Hmmm maybe" Ariel replied with a tired, cheeky grin but was desperately trying to keep down the bile crawling up her throat,

"It's a bit late for you to still be up isn't it?" Scott questioned with a jokey voice, he didn't see how quickly Ariel had turned green,

"It's only ten thirty, now if you'd please let me down; I'm gunna be sick"

Scott obeyed and gently allowed Ariel to slip from his strong arms and watched her jog out of the room. He turned to Jeff and started to debrief when they both heard a familiar, unpleasant sound,

"That's not Ariel is it?" Scott quietly asked, feeling guilt building,

"Scott go see if Ariel is alright, I think that spin did her stomach no good"

Scott ran out of the lounge and toward the closest bathroom to find the door open and Ariel wiping her mouth with a cloth and flushing the toilet,

"Ariel I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"Don't worry Scott, it's not your fault"

"It bloody well is, here, let me take you to your room"

Ariel allowed her limp form to be cradled at Scott's side, when she suddenly turned and headed for the toilet bowl again, allowing herself to crash to the marble floor and let her stomach grinned. Scott cringe slightly as the deep wrenching sounds filled the large, white bathroom. From nowhere, Ruth appeared suddenly springing into mother hen mood, and darting around the bathroom collecting warm towels, a cup of water and tissues,

"Alright Darling"

Scott stayed behind Ariel, feeling helpless as vomiting wasn't one of his strong points and watched as his Grandmother run around too quickly for his liking. His eyes squinted again as Ariel lurched once more and kneed behind her and rubbed her back gently in small circles, not knowing quite what to do when thankfully Jeff appeared,

"Scott go get changed, we'll deal with this"

"Yes Sir, I didn't mean to make her sick"

"Don't worry Scott I'm sure this is bigger than it appears"

With a sympathetic look and nod from Ruth, Scott left quickly having Jeff take his place. Ariel rose from her crunched over position and gladly accepted the towel from her great-grandmothers hand,

"Thank you"

Ruth smiled warmly to the young girl whilst Jeff helped her to stand again,

"Right Missy you're going to the infirmary where Virgil will see you"

"Granddad his plate is pretty full as it is; he's just getting back from a mission and he's got Johnny to deal with"

"John will live, you on the other hand I'm not so sure" Jeff whispered the last bit under his breath as all three of them walked slowly toward the infirmary,

"Dear, you look awfully pale"

"Scott was throwing me around just beforehand Grandma, so that didn't help and I was already feeling ill"

"Maybe it's because you're not eating enough"

"Mother" Jeff joined, "Myself and Gordon will deal with this"

"Jefferson do not tell me what to do, clear?"

"Actually Granddad?"

"Yes Ariel?"

"Would you mind backing off slightly?"

Jeff looked at Ariel and after nodding slowly he stopped following the teen and his mother to the infirmary and waited just outside. As Jeff turned around he got the shock of his life when he saw three of his five sons suddenly appear,

"Boys, I would prefer not to have a heart attack thank you"

"Sorry Dad" Gordon replied, "We're just getting John to the infirmary"

Jeff turned to Virgil who stood next to a light-headed looking John, who was leaning mostly on Gordon,

"Virgil, you have another patient in there"

"Who?"

"Ariel"

Gordon suddenly jumped, which prompted John to become more alert as to what was going on,

"What's happened?!"

"Virgil, get John in there please" Jeff asked.

Virgil followed quickly with the order and left Gordon and Jeff standing outside as the door closed swiftly,

"Ariel started vomiting not 5 minutes ago"

"Ah. Am I allowed to see her?"

Just when Jeff and Gordon least expected it, they heard Ruth shout in concern and panic,

"She's passed out! Virgil quickly, she's not breathing!"

Gordon looked at Jeff in shear horror and flew into the infirmary where he saw chaos. John was asleep in his uniform in one bed, Virgil was attending the other where Ariel was lying lifeless and Ruth was standing aside, unsure of what to do. Virgil spun round to Gordon,

"Gords, get Brains and Tin-Tin immediately, John can wait"

"F.A.B"

Jeff went about collecting Brains whilst Gordon fetched Tin-Tin, who on the way had bumped into Scott and bought him along. Everyone was zipping around, desperately trying to bring the teen back to life. Virgil started CPR whilst Jeff took Ruth aside and Tin-Tin and Brains assisted; Gordon stood shell-shocked watching his lifeless daughter pale further by the second. The life was draining out of her, and her skinny, skeleton structure made her look terrible. Her hair didn't have the shimmering lust, her rosy cheeks had long since disappeared and it seemed now, so had her entire life. Gordon felt arms around him, Scott's,

"Gordon come on you need to get out of here"

"NO!"

"Common! Their dealing with her"

"NO! She's dying, I've gotta do something!"

"Gords, there's nothing you can do"

"There's gotta be something!"

Gordon was being restrained by his older brother as Ariel slipped further and further away, and Virgil looked as though he was about to give in; Brains certainly looked like he knew what was going to happen whilst Scott felt the guilt wash over him even more. It was his fault that this had happened, it was all his fault; Gordon would never forgive him for killing his daughter. Gordon pulled at Scott's arms once more before allowing the tears to bleed as he saw Virgil slowing on the CPR,

"ARIEL! NO! NO! SCOTT LET GO! NO! Not my girl! Not my baby! ARIEL!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A few days passed and Tracy Island remained eerie. Virgil had managed to just save Ariel and had her placed on a life supporter, with various other cables and machines set up in keeping her alive. To Gordon it had all been a blur and had barely left her side. Every night he stayed with her, having Virgil, Brains and Tin-Tin emerge in and out of the small office adjoined to the infirmary and through the main door. Everyone else was told to leave them to it; even John was kicked out only a few hours after the situation and although Ruth was desperate to see Ariel, she had attempted a couple of failed entires.

Gordon starred out of the window in the infirmary having not seen any improvements in Ariel's health and was hoping Virgil's analysis of her blood would shed light onto the sudden turnaround. Just as he was thinking it, Virgil in his doctor's coat walked in reading an electronic tablet. He looked to Ariel's monitors and frowned not seeing any improvement either other than that she was still alive and stable, he turned to Gordon who looked awful,

"Are you ready to hear this Gordon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Well, we found what was left in her stomach to be that of at least the dose of 12 depression tablets and alcohol"

Gordon's expression said it all. That piece of information was deeply shocking and really hit home just how out of control Ariel was,

"The alcohol and main substance in the depression tablets known as Delthide simply don't mix and caused the blood in her system to become toxic. Her stomach tried to get rid of it but it didn't rid of it in time"

"She tried poisoning herself to death?!"

"Not exactly, I spoke to Tin-Tin and she said that Ariel had had a bit of wine beforehand but didn't know anything about the tablets so knew none the wiser"

"I can't believe this"

"I know it's hard to take in Gords, but please promise me you're not going to blame Tin-Tin for this?"

"Of course not! Why would this be any of her fault? As you said, she wouldn't have known"

"Gordon, after looking at her intoxicated blood there was nothing else to show why she's so depressed other than the normal results for everything else, such as lacking of iron from not eating properly"

Gordon's blank expression said nothing and turned to look at Ariel,

"She's got to go to a proper hospital Virgil, she can't stay here"

"I agree, as does father"

Gordon turned back to Virgil and stuck his hands in his pockets not knowing what to do. He quickly retrieved his hands and went over to Ariel's side and telepathically encouraged her wake. She didn't,

"Gordon, come on you need to get out. You need to go swimming you haven't been for days!"

"I would give up swimming forever for her to wake up, so I can help her, so I can save her from herself"

"She's going to need help, and lots of it. But she really needs to find out for herself"

"But this is why she's like this" Gordon jumped and thrusted his hand in the direction of his daughter, "She couldn't tell anyone her problems because she didn't know what they where herself!"

Virgil nodded sadly and turned to walk to the office before Gordon's hand pulled him gently at the shoulder. Virgil looked at his younger brother's pale face with concern and before Gordon could speak pulled him into a warm embrace,

"Gordon, I know this is hard but I promise I will fix this. She'll be fine by the end of-"

Gordon pulled away as the sound of the familiar klaxon sounded and startled them both,

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Gordon exhaled in frustration,

"You stay here, I'll go. I'm sure Dad will understand"

Virgil removed his doctors' coat and explained briefly what Gordon needed to do if Ariel's stats changed dramatically for the worse and left the red-heads. Gordon waited by the window as minutes later he saw thunderbird 2 emerge onto the runway and catapult itself out to sea. Gordon through the use of the infirmary computer called Alan, instead of asking his Dad where the their brother's were off to,

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5"

"Tracy Island this is Thunderbird 5 receiving you, what up Gordon? How's Ariel?"

"She's still not improved. She'll most likely be moved by tonight to the mainland hospital. How are holding up?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a call in from China so that's going to keep the guys busy for a while; a fire broke out in one of the government buildings, I doubt it will be contained on its own, it's massive"

"Wait-a-go to putting a downer on the idea of International Rescue saving everyone Al"

"No! I mean it was highly unlikely that the Chinese authorities would have been able to achieve it themselves, their equipment isn't the most advanced"

Gordon nodded in understanding and suddenly heard a raspy voice from behind him,

"Da-d?"

Alan gasped slightly Gordon rounded the infirmary bed, carefully stepping over wires as he went,

"Angel, I'm here, Daddy's here"

"That god-damn k-klaxon"

"Did it wake you sweetheart?"

"Uh huh, Dad I'm so tired"

"That's alright, go back to sleep"

Gordon stoked Ariel hair softly and hummed gently till she had fallen back to sleep. Once he was confident that she wouldn't wake again, he turned to face Alan,

"I think I should go and see Dad, tell him she woke"

"I'll contact Thunderbird 2 and Brains and inform them that she woke, Virgil will want to know"

"Thanks Al, I'll see you soon"

"Make sure she gets well again soon Gords, Thunderbird 5 out"

As Alan's imagine winked out Gordon silently looked to Ariel and walked toward the door,

"I'll be sure of it"

The morning had just dawned on the island when Scott, John and Virgil returned from China. They were exhausted and covered from head to toe in soot, water and mud. They all felt as though they could have slept for days, but all of them, especially Virgil wanted to see if Ariel had made anymore improvement other than waking up a couple of times.

After taking a couple of adren tablets, Virgil combed back his freshly washed hair and slipped back on his white coat and slumpt into the infirmary to see his niece still in the bed but appeared to be awake, with Gordon nowhere in sight,

"Hey Airs, how you holding up?"

"Virg, I want you to be honest with me"

Rather taken back with the sudden quote, Virgil sat next to Ariel briefly looking at the monitors as he did,

"I'll be as honest as I can-"

"No. I want the solid truth"

Virgil swallowed heavily as he listened to the rasp strain in Ariel's voice,

"Ok sweetheart"

"I'm dying aren't I?"

That hit like a tonne of bricks. Virgil hadn't mentioned that she had already died and had come back, he hadn't had the moment to do so; this was the time to say,

"Ariel, you did die. You passed out because, you died. I had to use CRP on you. Your heart gave in"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"You did CPR on me? Oh god that's gross!"

"Ariel you weren't breathing!-"

"I'm kidding Virg, thanks. Thank you for not giving up on me, just yet"

Ariel laughed lightly as Virgil's slightly shocked face settled into a smirk as the life in Ariel was slowly returning,

"I'm never going to give up on you, none of us are and I know your Dad won't either. He hadn't left the room till yesterday"

"How long have I been in here?"

"Five days"

"Oh god. I'm so sorry!-"

"For what? Don't you dare think that any of this is your fault"

"I should have told you all that I was suffering; I should have done something about it sooner. Instead I just let it fester; I allowed it to swallow me whole and even ended up killing myself"

"Well, actually the pills and alcohol did it"

"Oh shit.."

"Look, it's over now; just relax sweetheart"

Virgil stood slowly and check the monitors again, which unknown to Ariel were helping her basically live. She crooked her head around and saw the number of machines and wires; her eyes widened in horror and started to struggle,

"Hey Airs calm, it's alright!"

"Virg get rid of them!"

"I can't sweetheart! They're helping you"

Ariel started to cry softly. She hated needles, machines and wires that hooked up to a human being. She had ever since Gordon had been hospitalized and it had scared her for life seeing him in that condition, and now she was in the same position. She tried looking away and with so little energy tried to shake the wires and IV lines free of her arms and body; she didn't manage it as she was smothered with a breathing mask, of which was being held by her Dad. She tried to struggle more as she inhaled the soft gas but allowed her form to fall limp as darkness and silence engulfed her.

Gordon's face saddened more as Ariel drifted off into a deep sleep and Virgil wiped his brow as he felt guilt rush over him,

"I'm sorry you needed to do that Gords, she was working herself into a fit"

"It's ok Virg, I remember Scott did it to me when I broke out saying, something about how Thunderbird 4 hadn't been parked?"

"Something like that, hmmm her vitals spiked and dropped when the gas was applied"

"She's got to go to the mainland-"

"I'm taking her this afternoon" Virgil stated,

Gordon turned around to see Scott walk into the infirmary,

"Will you be ok with that?" Gordon asked, "You've only just got back from China, I can take her"

"Gordon we may have been up for 26 hours straight, but you've probably been up 52 hours minus the adren tabs" Virgil added,

"You guys are running on adrens?"

"Well us two are, but after John's collapse we didn't want him to take them again till Brains got back the result as to why he reacts the way he does" Scott reassured,

Virgil walked off into the office to looked at the paperwork into getting Ariel into the mainland's hospital and with it returned to where Scott and Gordon where talking quietly next to Ariel. In contrast to Scott, Gordon looked awful. Even Ariel had more colour than he did,

"Gordon" Virgil started, "You, under my orders are not to return to the infirmary at all today. And if your coming to the mainland with us, you are to see us in Tracy 1, not in here, got it?"

Gordon looked to Scott to see if he had anything to add, but didn't. Without a word Gordon looked back to his daughter and slowly left the infirmary,

"Is he on any meds at the moment Virg?"

"Yeah he should be on his supplement pills for fluids, but I think he's been skipping the past few days"

"You see it too?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been slipping a substitute into his drinks, but even then he doesn't drink them"

"Just as bad as each other these two. I'm off to sleep, I need it as do you Doc"

"Don't call me Doc Scott, just weird"

"You are weird Picasso"

Scott left the infirmary in search of his bedroom leaving Virgil behind with his patient, whose vitals had spiked for a second and then settled again. Virgil found it harder and harder to see what was wrong with Ariel, and the sooner she was on the mainland, the quicker she could be diagnosed,

"What are we going to do with you hey?"

Virgil dimmed the lights and after setting all the machines up so they would alert him if anything happened, Tin-Tin entered the room,

"Don't worry about that, I'll watch over her. You go sleep"

"Thanks Tin-Tin, I really appreciate it"

"No worries"

"Just be carefully if she wakes up, she had a panic attack at seeing the machines and lines so we had to give her the gas"

"Ah. Ok Virgil don't worry, I'll handle it and Brains will be along to finalize John's results soon anyway"

"Oh? What's the supposed diagnoses?"

"That he just had a sugar rush and with his body being use to zero-gravity and space conditions his system just didn't accept the large quantity" Tin-Tin concluded,

"I thought as much, Thank You Tin-Tin I'll see you later"

"Oh before you leave Virgil"

Tin-Tin called in a sweet tone. The brunette turned swiftly on his heel with a handsome, tired smile knowing the topic of the subject Tin-Tin had started to address,

"How are you and Bethan?" she asked curiously,

"Same as ever, although she's getting upset over Ariel and not being able to come live here"

"Work still holding her back?"

"Apparently it's still very demanding. Hopefully when this is all over, I can ask Dad for some time off so I can go to England and see what's happening"

"It'll be nice to see her again, last time I saw her we went surfing in, Cornwall?"

"Yup. Can't understand why she likes it there, far too cold for my liking"

"You live on a tropical island Virg, it reaches 26 degrees in the UK tops!"

"I think I'll phone her before I go to sleep, I miss her now"

"I'm sorry Virgil; I'll see you later and do send her my love"

"Will do, see you later"

Tin-Tin heard the door shut behind Virgil and turned to sit next to Ariel who had the mask lying next to her head. Tin-Tin removed it and placed it back with the cylinder and watched her friend sleep until she too fell asleep at her side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ariel arrived at a Californian hospital, half conscience with Gordon, Virgil and Jeff. She had been heavily sedated for the flight across the pacific with one of Virgil's favourite friends; Propofol. It had come in handy when Alan or Gordon had just joined IR and had frequent night terrors after a rescue; they usually occurred if someone had perished or suffered because they didn't reach them in time. It was a dark phase they had to overcome and it took months for Jeff and Scott to knock into them the understanding that sometimes; one person could only do so much, they were after all only human.

Jeff had arranged for a number of security guards to watch the ward, knowing that the paparazzi were more than aware of the Tracy's presence. The family had only been in the hospital for 7 hours, and the biggest media names in America were already surrounding the grounds in their news vans. Jeff had been watching the TV in a separately adjoined room to Ariel's with Gordon, when they over heard a broadcast. A women with a rosy smile appeared on the screen with the hospital in the dark behind her. Jeff didn't mind this particular reporter as he knew her well and was nothing like the other reporters, who would break bones to get to the Tracy's,

_It has been reported that Jeff Tracy, billionaire business man and owner of Tracy Incorporations has been seen with a few of his family members including his sons, Olympic Gold Medallist Gordon Tracy and world know musician and artist Virgil Tracy along with his only known Grand-child Daisy-Mae-_

"The world still thinks her name is Daisy-Mae" Gordon scolded with a snort

"Hush Gordon, I want to hear more"

_-Entered California Hospital early this evening. It unclear as to the family's arrival, but it's rumoured that Gordon has had a health scare in relation to his back. A few years ago Gordon suffered a devastating hydrofoil accident leaving him with what doctors thought to be paralysation from the neck down. However after a miraculous recover, a year later he walked out of his last appointment from this very same hospital with his daughter Daisy-Mae on his shoulders, _

A still image of Gordon with his red-headed daughter appeared on the screen as the women talked; It made Gordon smile, even though the memory of the accident was still solid in the back of his mind. He'd been so happy to finally hold Ariel properly and left the hospital with such joy he even ran a little with Ariel bouncing on his shoulders that day,

_With no clarification as to the families visit, we hope that nothing too serious has happened and that the patient goes on to make a speedy recovery. I'm Josie Tank, reporting for channel 8 News, back to you in the Studio Sarah-_

Jeff turned off the TV with the remote in his hand and looked over to Gordon who met his father's eye line,

"Why would they assume it's me?"

"It's the media isn't it? They can only ever base it all on assumptions, besides you're the most likely candidate to end up in hospital out of all of us anyway"

Gordon smirked at the numerous times he'd ended himself with a injury but thought back over his accident that was just replayed back to him through Josie's words. Just as Gordon and Jeff started to settle into the small lounge, a young dark brunette hurried in. Jeff stood immediately but was startled by the unknown male; he had thought at first it was Virgil, and then when he realized it wasn't his son, presumed it was a nurse; but without the uniform. Jeff stepped forward uneasy about the persons presence and felt Gordon stand close behind him,

"Who let you in here?" Jeff questioned with a dark tone,

"My apologies Mr Tracy, Virgil let me in here. I ran into him in reception" the male responded politely,

Jeff kept his posture tall and professional, but with such a polite English accent he allowed the tension to ease, feeling positive that he didn't resemble anything of the paparazzi. And he knew if Virgil had allowed him in then he was surely of no harm; the brunette also held a bunch of red flowers, hardly a weapon. Jeff shook him firmly by the hand,

"What's your name son?"

"Eric Sir, Eric Prince. I'm Ariel's boyfriend"

Jeff turned to face Gordon, who stepped forward and greeted Eric warmly,

"Nice to finally meet you Eric, Ariel mentions you all the time"

Eric's face dimmed a tinge of red and rubbed the back of his neck as he noticed Jeff nod slightly. He quickly recovered himself and after a scan of Gordon's face remembered from photo's Ariel had shown him that the young copper-top was her father,

"It's nice to meet you to Sir-"

"Please, call me Gordon"

"Gordon. It's a shame about the circumstances. How is she? She wasn't at all herself last time I saw her, but I didn't think she would need to go to hospital"

"Neither did we" Jeff spoke, "She's been suffering from severe bi-polar and it affected her eating habits and caused various other problems which eventually lead to her heart giving in"

"What?! She's died?! NO!-"

"She did"

"She did?! She's alive?! She's ok now right?"

"Well, she's not back to normal, yet. But the doctors and Virgil are doing their best"

"How could this have happened? I should have seen it, why didn't I see it?"

"It's ok Eric" Gordon offered Eric to sit, of which Jeff and Gordon soon followed, "None of us saw this coming. It happened all too quickly, plus she wasn't ever going to admit defeat till it was too late"

"I'm sorry to both of you; I really should have said something"

"Please don't blame yourself Eric, it's no one's fault"

"I could have prevented this though; I could have done so much more"

"Eric?" Jeff calmly asked Eric as he had fallen back into the sofa covering his face with his hands. Eric quickly removed his hands and sat properly again, to reveal his deep brown eyes,

"Yes Mr Tracy?"

"I want you to take a walk with me. Seeming as you know more about Ariel's life in New York, it might help us understand why she ended up like this"

"Of course Sir"

Jeff and Eric stood and received a friendly nod and smile from Virgil as they passed him in the doorway. Virgil walked over to Gordon and pointed backwards over his own shoulder to where Jeff and Eric had just left,

"I like Eric, nice guy"

"Yeah he's not too bad, looks a little like you"

"He does not, I'm taller"

"Not by much"

Virgil lightly punched Gordon in the arm as he stood,

"Going to see Airs?" Virgil continued

"Yeah, coming?"

"I just need to check something with Dr Jackie; I'll see you in there"

Gordon and Virgil went separate ways with Gordon typing in a pin into the coded door of Ariel's room. He slipped round the door and saw his daughter turn to look at him with blue eyes, looking brighter than they had done for a long while,

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up? You look a whole lot better than you did several hours ago"

"I feel like shit Dad"

"Well when Granddads finished someone's here to see you"

"Scott? Tin-Tin?"

"No, Eric"

Ariel suddenly jumped from the bed with her eyes widening in what Gordon could only see as panic,

"He's here?!"

"He just arrived"

"Oh no, why's he here!?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see him?"

"It's complicated, I should really talk to him some other time and-

"Whoa! Just relax. You're working yourself up"

"No I'm not!"

"Don't start Airs, now can I get you anything?"

Ariel pouted and crossed her arms in a mock protest, looking back and forth between her Dad and the door, hoping Eric wouldn't suddenly break through. Ariel dropped the pout and gave in as she had woken for a reason,

"I'm thirsty; could you possibly get me some water please?"

"Sure thing"

Gordon disappeared and soon reappeared with a white cup filled with water. Ariel downed the whole lot in a couple of gulps and handed back the cup which Gordon soon disposed of. He sat back down next to Ariel and held her hand with a feathers touch,

"Better?"

"Yes thanks, so where's Eric at the moment?"

"Granddad's still with him"

"Urgh, great. Poor boy is probably suffering big time"

"I wouldn't have thought so, did you say Eric flies?"

"I did. I guess that's how he got here" Ariel said with a darkening tone,

"What does he fly?"

"I don't know, an Erco? I have no idea. I could probably say he fly's something similar to TB1 and still be closer with that as a guess"

Gordon laughed as did Ariel before coughing and falling heavily backwards onto her pillow,

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yup" Ariel replied with a croak

Gordon looked to Ariel, and suddenly saw Kim in her place. He shook his head and saw Ariel back in his vision,

"That was weird"

"What was?"

Gordon made eye contact with Ariel and saw her deceased mother again,

"Sweetie, I guess now is a better time than any"

"For what?"

Gordon paused as he tried to assemble the words into a proper sentence but soon gave up trying,

"Is there anything you want to know about your Mum?"

Ariel stared at Gordon unsure of how to answer, she would love to know; but after what she had been through maybe it was too soon. But just as Gordon had thought, Ariel too thought about when else she would have the chance,

"Everything"

"Ok" Gordon answered wondering how to begin, "I know I've told you very little about her, but that's because I didn't want anything happening to you that it did Kim" He paused, a little longer than he should have, "When you were small, maybe a few weeks old; you know how I told you she had run away, and that we would find her one day?

Ariel nodded slowly remembering the brief conversation a few years back,

"Well she did, but she killed herself"

Ariel gasped and felt the tears collecting,

"Why?"

Gordon inhaled an unsteady breath,

"You don't have to say Dad if it's too hard" Ariel continued as Gordon struggled to focus,

"No, I can't let it hangover me any longer"

Gordon paused and took in another breath, making possibly the biggest mistake ever,

"She just couldn't handle raising you, and she never told me about your existence so she didn't have any help. She'd run away from home once she knew she was pregnant so her mother was in shock about her death and couldn't care for you either"

"So how'd you find out?"

"The police came and told me"

"So Mum never told you about me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't think she wanted me or her mother to worry, so instead she ran. She ran to a few towns over from Kansas and took so many medications at once, she eventually died"

"Like I did"

"I guess you didn't even need to know her story, I still couldn't stop the same happening to you"

Gordon pulled out his wallet and removed a scrunched, folded piece of paper and handed it to Ariel who carefully opened it. It looked old, very old and barely touched on the inside,

_I love you so much_

_Take care of her Gordie, she's better off now._

_Tell Ariel I will always love her and that mummy will be watching over her and daddy -Kim x_

Ariel burst into tears as all the emotions surfaced,

"Why didn't she just tell you?!"

"I'll never truly know sweetie. She was scared, and did what she thought was best. She was a confused teenager-"

"So instead of being a proper mother she decided to leave me as well in hope that you would be found? What if the police never found you? What if I went off to a care home?!"

"Does it matter what could have been? What matters is that I'm here for you, your proper Dad. I thank god that every day I was told about your existence, because you'd already lost your mother without knowing her, I didn't want the same happening with me. I didn't want that"

"You know Ariel-"

A voice wondered in from the door, Jeff's; with Eric standing close behind smiling sadly at his girlfriend but keeping his distance. They shared a telepathic moment as Jeff continued,

"Gordon had the choice not to take you in, even as your father. And if it had been my way; none of us would be here" Jeff glumly admitted.

Ariel looked to Jeff darkly and sat straight up from her bed, but with Gordon promptly reacting grasped her form in his arms and held her close,

"But I did sweetie. I wasn't going to allow that to happen to you, you'd lost your mother I couldn't let you lose your Dad too"

"You could have left me"

"I never would have and I didn't, no matter what granddad said. You had four uncles and a great-grandma who wouldn't let that happen either"

"So instead of ever just telling me, you just lied. You told me she'd runaway and that she was out there somewhere!"

"Maybe that was wrong, but what could I have told you at the age of 14?"

"I was old enough to understand!"

"I didn't want you to understand! It was too complicated"

Ariel pushed Gordon away as she hugged herself around the hips and starred crudely into his eyes, with cold spikes impaling her own,

"I hate you"

Everyone in the room stood silently as Ariel cried herself into a deep sleep, with Jeff feeling guilt wash over him but Gordon feeling the double shock and pain. Jeff took Eric into the small lounge as Gordon whispered gently to Ariel,

"I'm sorry Airs"

Gordon followed the others out of the room and landed himself heavily on the sofa,

"She needed to know Gordon" Jeff commented,

"But that was possibly the worst time to tell her"

"When would have been better?"

Gordon nodded solemnly as the topic had been hanging over his head for what was years, hoping one day Ariel would be old enough to understand. Eric spoke up just as Jeff was about to leave in search of Virgil,

"Mr Tracy, Sir?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Would you like me to leave? This is none of my business really so I do not wish to intrude"

"No Eric, you're quite alright. I'm sure if you left, when she wakes up again you'll most likely be the first person she asks for knowing your now here"

Eric sighed knowing he probably wouldn't be the first person, but after that with Gordon and Ariel; he was in the running,

"Thank you Sir, I'll stay out of the way for now at least"

Jeff nodded kindness in return and quickly left the room, talking to a security guard as he went. Gordon turned to Eric and could see the tension in the young man's broad shoulders. It wasn't until Gordon looked more that he thought he saw Eric crying; he stood and grabbed a box of tissues and placed them in front of the brunette, quickly moving round to sit next to him,

"She's going to be alright Eric"

"She's got a loving family that cares, she'll be better than alright"

"What did the old man ask you?"

Eric sniffed and looked ahead of him to the open window looking over the city and it's brilliantly lit horizon, made up of neon and lantern filled bars,

"He wanted to know how serious our relationship is, so that was slightly awkward"

Gordon let out a laugh as he felt Eric's tension rise,

"Eric, please don't feel so insecure around us with Ariel, we're all adults. We know you've together, and we've known ever since she shouted it from the rooftops. There's no need to feel as though you should be on your best behaviour either, well especially not with me so you can keep the manners to a minimum"

"Thank you Gordon"

"What did I say?!"

Gordon made the brunette smile and was happy to see him physically relax after knowing what it's like to be under pressure around strangers. Eric looked to the door Ariel was behind and continued his answer,

"I had to mention to Mr Tracy-"

"Jeff"

"Ermm, ok, Jeff, that Ariel started putting me off toward the time she just disappeared"

"Disappeared?"

"Oh, this was when she went home like a week early? I had noticed her change in behaviour and attitude to practically everything including eating and I just got so worried; maybe I was being too clingy by being with her every possible second hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic. I think I was pushing her away. And then she called me from the island saying how sorry she was and how I'm better off without her"

"She said that?"

"Yeah. Of course I was devastated so after some searching and asking around, I found out which island you all live on and flew out there to only be told just as I was landing by radio that she was here in hospital"

"You went to the island first? How'd you know where we were?" Gordon questioned with suspicion and slight anger rising in his mood, guessing Ariel had broken the golden rule; No is to know about the island's exsistance,

"My Uncle's second wife's sister is known as Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and she's like a spy and can find out these things and after she heard that Ariel was in such a situation she allowed me the information, with quite some ease actually"

"She did, did she?"

"You know her?"

Gordon thought hard about his answer not wanting to give anything away and even though he trusted Eric, Scott hadn't even told his soon to be fiancé about international rescue, so felt to play it safe,

"No, the name does ring a bell though"

"But I had a sweet Malaysian women inform me on the radio that she was here"

"Tin-Tin?"

"Sorry?"

"Tin-Tin, that's her name"

"Oh sorry, I never caught her name"

Gordon nodded intently as he pieced the jigsaw together,

"Eric you do love Ariel right?"

"Of course Gordon, I wouldn't go through all of this otherwise. I would go to the moon and back for her"

"That can be arranged" Gordon said under his breath,

"Pardon?"

"Are you English by any chance?" Gordon quickly cut the last conversation out completely,

"Accent a bit of a clue?"

"No, well yes, but I remember now that Lady Penelope is British"

"That she is, you do know something of her then?"

"My father I think has had interaction with her for a business deal. Other than that she's never really popped up, but with a surname like that it's hard to forget"

Eric stood as Jeff came in through the door with Virgil,

"Please Eric, sit"

"Thank you Mr Tracy"

Eric yelped slightly as Gordon hit him in the side as he sat back down, Virgil saw the interaction and held back a laugh as the doctor, with her hair tied in a neat bun and a cherry smile walked in carrying a electronic tablet and a numerous amounts of papers,

"All of you please take a seat, hello Gordon I'm Dr Susan Jackie and I've been seeing to your daughters' admission and there is good news, however I'm afraid there are a number of items to address"

Gordon looked to Virgil and to Jeff in hoping they would shed some light on the situation but looked to the doctor with knowing expressions,

"Apart from the alcohol poisoning" Dr Jackie continued, "And the severe dehydration, lack of sleep and malnourishment, along with the stress, home sickness and most recent nightmare anxiety she's built, I would say she's fine"

All four heads snapped up in amazement at the Doctor's words, with Virgil desperately trying to understand them through medical terms,

"Hang on, you're telling me that that girl in there that I had to perform CPR on and numerous tests to insure her survival was of a high probability, is now _fine?!"_

"Virgil I can assure you, with these antibiotics and meds she's on her way to recovery. Everything you did was brilliant and was just what she needed in the serious condition she was in"

"But that was only a couple of days ago?! There's got to be something even worse happening?"

"Well after the MIR scan, we found nothing. But I do recommend she sees a therapist to sort any scarred memories from this ordeal along with these new nightmares; although they are only temporary and an after-effect from one of the meds. The whole course of this was what Virgil concluded as simple home sickness and stress, which is 100% accurate"

Gordon was slightly relieved to hear it was nothing serious, but was outraged at the fact it was all so simple to deal with,

"You're kidding me? She only had to come home and she would have been fine?! That girl died! She died because of stress and home sickness?!"

"Gordon" Jeff spoke in a fatherly tone, "It's a lot deeper than just stress. It really affected her and with her choice into ignoring meals and important basics of life. It all obviously made her brain shut down and ran purely on gut instinct, which for Ariel was the worst mistake ever to have made. Plus she also engulfed half a pot of strong anti-depressants and soaked them in a lot of alcohol"

"I should have seen it" Eric joined, "I should have seen the signs, I feel so guilty for not having done something, I knew something wasn't right but I just couldn't pin point it"

"Eric, as I said it's not your fault"

Eric sank back into the sofa under Jeff's stern stare. Gordon on the other hand launched off the same sofa and headed for the door with Virgil close behind. The two left quickly and Jeff was in two minds about following them, but couldn't leave Eric alone,

"Dr Jackie, how long until she can be released?"

"I won't allow her to leave for another week. Not until I see a huge improvement. She maybe slightly livelier and talkative but I'm afraid those are the meds at work and Ariel may develop what I like to call a emotional roller coaster, so it'll be even worse than usual and she could hurt someone if not supervised"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. We'll give her a medication to combat it, but she's a fiery one Mr Tracy as I'm sure you know"

"I do indeed" Jeff agreed with Eric nodding along in full knowing what Ariel could be like when angry,

"Until next Tuesday, she'll stay put. Would you please excuse me, my next patient is waiting"

"Thank you Dr Jackie"

"You're welcome, I'll see you in the morning; in the meantime I suggest you all get some rest, it's been a long day"

"You're telling me" Virgil whispered under his breath.

Jeff nodded his thanks once more and once the Doctor was gone scrubbed his tired face,

"I heard you know Lady Penelope" Eric randomly announced,

Jeff's ears pricked and was intrigued as to Eric's knowledge of the British aristocrat,

"How'd you know of her?"

"She's my Uncle's second wife's sister Sir"

"I see, and how'd you know of my contact with her?"

"I was looking for Ariel Sir, I thought who better to contact than a government spy"

Jeff's eyes widened as he feared Eric maybe knew a little too much,

"Eric, you know this how?"

"I figured it out, besides I'm really glad I did. Otherwise I would probably never have found Ariel again"

Eric pulled out a small velvet box and placed it on the table beside the tissues, hoping for Jeff to catch on,

"Just before she jumped the mainland, I was hoping to propose to her. I know were young, but she's the only one in my life I ever loved so much, she's my everything"

Jeff could hear the truth and meaning in Eric's voice and went to gently pick the box up to see the simply yet elegant, diamond ring,

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"24 Sir"

Jeff was a little concerned that Eric was 5 years older than Ariel. He was practically an adult and she was only a teenager, but he couldn't comment. The age difference between himself and his late wife was by several years; even more than that of Eric's and Ariel's,

"I must say it look expensive, and beautiful"

"Only the best for the best Sir"

"She's really that important to you?"

"Mr Tracy, I wouldn't be here otherwise. I'm just scared. Last time I spoke to her, she said I would be better off without her. I could see she was stressing, so I didn't want to push it. And now I just want to tell her how much I love her"

Jeff looked to Ariel's door and hoped that she knew how much Eric cared. She must have; a caring, selfless person like Eric who'd practically travelled the world for her; it certainly meant something.

Behind the door Jeff was looking at, a tired Ariel was looking back, hearing every muffled word clearly. She cooed as she cried wanting to see Eric and wanting to apologise for everything, wanting to be with him. She curled into a ball on her side and cried softly prying Eric would pass the door; pass over the threshold and hold her, so she could tell him how much she loved him back, and how sorry she was for everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gordon ran through the hospital fast. He'd ran so quickly he'd even been caught by the guards, thinking he was a member of the paparazzi escaping. Once they'd apologized and Gordon had straightened his top out with a cold glare at both the men, he stormed out through reception and into the small, dark courtyard at the front of the hospital. The paparazzi had all moved round the back thinking that they would receive more action from there and had completely missed the copper top racing out of the grounds and into the streets of California. He had had Virgil close behind him, but as soon as he'd vanished beyond the gates, Virgil had lost him.

Virgil in his doctors coat blended in well with the hospital and wasn't looked at twice by anyone; a change from how it usually was. He reorganized his hair into a centre parting to make it even less obvious as to who he was and even placed a pair of fake glasses on, just for safe measures. He walked around the hospital grounds which where brilliantly lit for night-time and after spying the paparazzi in one corner, headed briskly in the other direction. He pulled up his wrist watch to his face and held down one of the side buttons,

"Virgil to Base and Thunderbird 5, are you reading me?"

After a moment, Alan replied,

"Loud and clear Virg, although I think the island might be suffering a storm at the moment. I'm having problems with static"

"Ok then, well Alan can you get a tracking signal on Gordon?"

"Sure can, why?"

"He's done a runner"

"What? He's just left Ariel?"

"Kind of. He told her about what really happened to Kim"

Alan said nothing. He was quieter than silent and it wasn't till Virgil prompted him that he spoke,

"Oh. I see, ermm well it's just scanning now. By the way I'll be earth side in several hours. Can you see to it that Dad finds out"

"Sure. You coming down to see Ariel?"

"No, well I wish. Scott's orders. He doesn't like the idea of it just being John being left with 2"

"What's that suppose to mean? Thunderbird 2 is in safe hands with John, and what makes you think I'm going to allow you to drive my craft?"

A women walking her dog who seemed to appear from nowhere, looked up in confusion at Virgil. He caught her eye line as she smiled sweetly but did nothing further as she continued to walk on in her unbelievable high heels, clicking at the pavement. Virgil subtly left the area slowly as he didn't want to raise suspicion, but when he saw she looked round again searching for him he knew he was in some kind of hunting game. He jogged around the hospital grounds till he'd found and even quieter area and double checked to see no one was around, including the women who he thought might have followed him,

"Virg? You there?"

"Sorry Al. Close call, I might have started shouting"

"You don't say? Talk about volume control, besides Scott wants me to be an extra crew member, just in case because there are only two of them there at the moment"

"What about Brains? Tin-Tin?"

"Well Brains wants to do maintenance checks on 5 anyway so is more than happy to swap early, whilst although Tin-Tin is a member, I don't want her getting hurt"

"Alan, she has bigger brains and balls than you do"

"I'm telling Bethan"

"Who the hell put a baby in charge of International Rescue's space monitor?" Virgil teased,

"That hurt. I would expect something like that from Gordon, ah. Speak of the devil, it would appear he's nearing the sea or rather in it"

Virgil looked up and around his surroundings; the beach wasn't for at least 2 miles,

"Are you sure? From my location, in the space of nine minutes, he's in the sea?"

"That would be correct, yes. Although I think he's on a pier of sorts, unless he is actually out of his mind and is having a swim"

"Guess I'll leave him to cool down"

"What happened?"

Virgil looked up and around to insure he was still isolated and spoke quickly,

"When Gordon had told Ariel about Kim, she started to cry and got upset at the whole story and was a little angry about Gordon lying to her. She said she hated him, and he's obviously taking it pretty hard because he bolted from the hospital"

"Ah. Ok well update me on the situation, and I'll try and contact base. Hope I see you soon earth bound Virg"

"Alright Alan, take care, Virgil out"

Virgil looked around once more, and left for a walk in the nearby park. He'd reached a large field when it occurred to him to phone Bethan, after almost forgetting about her for nearly 2 weeks. It wasn't as bad when he'd had to forget her for what was 10 solid years. He'd decided that although he loved being with Bethan, he couldn't hold the relationship together knowing IR would get in the way. So even though they were something once when Ariel was no more than 2 years of age, Virgil thought he was too young to decide if she was truly the one. It took 10 long years for him to change his mind, in which he had had numerous flings, but none beat Bethan. And even though Bethan had come out of a long relationship not long before hand, the embers soon ignited between them and after a couple of years, he told Bethan his secret. Jeff had been extremely angry with Virgil that he had no choice other than to accept Bethan and her skills as a university lecturer of science into the IR team. She had however been away from the Island for well over 8 months, in which Virgil had visited often, but wished she would just stay put on the Island with him. He pulled out his mobile not wanting to wait a second longer and dialled Bethan's number, not really caring about the time zones; he'd started to really miss her. He waited patiently for the webcams to connect between the mobiles,

"Hello?" a sleepy, brunette appeared on the screen with her British accent melting Virgil's senses,

"Hey honey, it's Virg"

"Hmm, not sure I know you" Bethan smiled cheekily,

"In that case I'll hang up-"

"No! I'm kidding!" Bethan sat up straight in her bed as she turned the small bedside lamp on, and looked to the other side of herself, "And you're not here beside me because?"

"I'm sorry honey; it's why I called really. You know my niece Ariel?"

"I do indeed"

"Well, she was emitted to hospital recently and her heart stopped whilst on the Island"

"Oh my god. Virgil please tell me she's ok?!"

"Well it was touch and go, but you know how I mentioned about 2 weeks ago that she was just not looking right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well I was right, and now she's in hospital recovering"

"Oh Virg I'm so sorry to hear that"

"It's ok, well its actually not. Gordon's gone and done a runner and Eric's shown up"

"Eric's the boyfriend isn't he? And what kind of runner? Gone-gone runner? Or jog around for 10 minutes runner?"

"I think he's gone to let off some steam, runner"

"Sounds like you should do the same, you sound tense and frustrated" Bethan replied with a smirk which made Virgil's eyes brighten,

"Beth, when are you next free?" Virgil cheekily questioned,

"Virg! Focus on Ariel and Gordon! Besides its 4:36 in the morning, seven hours ahead remember?"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

There was a small, comforting pause between the two as Bethan rubbed her tired eyes,

"Virg, I have a couple of months off from the beginning of next month-"

"You. Island. Then"

"I'll be the decider of that thank you"

"I just miss you honey"

"I know; I also know you have a family to get to, but one question though before you hop. What's going on with your hair?"

Virgil had forgotten he'd slicked it into a middle parting and as he raised his hand to straighten it out into its usual mess, he smacked himself in the face as the glasses suddenly made themselves apparent. Virgil swore under his breath as trying to juggle a mobile, a pair of glasses and his own hands became more difficult to arrange, so he left it,

"I had to go undercover; the paparazzi are swarming the place"

"But it's like 8 in the evening?! Do these people never give up!?"

"I know, they won't leave"

"Well, I know Ariel and Gordon need you at the moment so I'll let you go and deal with them. Get some sleep too sweetie"

"Alright honey, I'll come and pick you up soon ok?"

"Erhhh, no. I can fly, and I will. So don't try and be a gentleman about it and you being there will just be annoying anyway so I'll figure it out" Bethan replied rather proudly, having gained her flying license only a few months ago,

"You're so sweet" Virgil replied with a sarcastic tone,

"See you soon sweetie"

"Alright Honey, take care! I love you"

"I love you too"

Virgil cancelled the call not wanting it to have ever ended. He did soon spot his reflection in a glass window, and grimaced at what an idiot he looked with the hair and glasses; far from his normal self. He felt uncomfortable walking back to the hospital dressed the way he was and felt as though he could pull of Brains' image. The thought of Gordon's where abouts crossed Virgil's mind, and started to struggle in deciding whether to return to Ariel or find his brother. He stopped walking. He looked around once more and then lightly jogged toward the entrance of the hospital shaking his head, having decided that Gordon would survive by himself where as Ariel maybe not have.

The sea lapped the shore gently as the shimmering lights from the discos and bars rippled off the pier on the cool surface of the salty sea. The air was filled with laughter and drunken shrieking from passing hen nights as Gordon solemnly strolled along the wooden pier, with his hands placed firmly in his pockets as he ignored all the controlled chaos. The coppertop walked to the end of the promenade and placed one foot on the fenced-railings and looked out to the darkened, star lit sanctuary beyond. He hadn't touched a mass of water for ages and started to crave its weightless gracefulness. Every splash against the pier's supports edged Gordon closer to the calling ocean but resisted the dive as a young girl, aged no more than 12 came up and tugged on Gordon's top,

"Excuse me?"

"Hello there"

Gordon crouched down to her level and smiled kindly at her, before looking round subtly for a parental figure. After failing to spot any concerned looking parents Gordon looked back to the small child. She answered Gordon with a smile that reminded him of Ariel at such a young age,

"Is your name Gordon Tracy?"

Gordon was use to people knowing his name, but those kind of people tended to either be family and close friends, older business partners that worked alongside Tracy Industries, fans who remembered the Olympics, or the odd person who still felt sorry for him over his hydrofoil accident, not a 12 year old girl who appears out of the blue,

"It is sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Larie Racty" the little girl replied nodding enthusiastically,

"Well Larie Racty, how may I help you? Are you lost?"

"Oh no! I just wanted to know something"

Gordon's mind knew what a child's imagination was capable of, but seeming as this small girl had randomly chosen him out of everyone to ask a question, was; strange. He looked around once more before asking,

"Larie are you sure you're not lost? It's awfully late for you to be out here on your own-"

"Oh! It's ok, my Mummy owns that bar over there" Laire pointed proudly before turning back to Gordon, "The music gets very loud so I stay up most nights anyway"

Gordon felt slightly sorry for the girl, and grew concerned that her mother didn't know where she was. Larie was dressed nicely though, with a blue dress and perfectly made frilly blonde hair; too nice to have just gotten out of bed. Gordon's concern grew more with the lack of responsibility Larie's mother had seemed to let slip and was determined before the end of the night to find her and have a serious word with her. If it had been Ariel in the same position, Gordon would have been outraged; but someone else's child? That made him angry,

"Larie, can you take me to your mum?"

"Not before I tell you something"

Gordon felt slightly uneasy under the girl's sweet, stern stare. She was like a cherry sour; cute as can be but had a darker side under the sugar,

"Ok"

Larie suddenly swung around at the calling of her mother's voice and saw her approaching. She turned to Gordon one last time as he too caught sight of her,

"Thank you for always saving the world; I promise I'll never tell"

Larie skipped off toward the direction of her tall, slim mother who didn't seem to register Gordon, so turned and left with Larie. Before entering the small busy bar, Larie turned and waved along with mouthing the word 'promise' and crossed her heart twice, in which Gordon simply waved back and smiled. The coppertop stood back up to full height and looked around, seeing if anyone had seen the interaction and thought for a moment as to what had just occurred,

_Did that just happen? How? What? Larie Racty, that was her name. But, how did she know? Larie Racty. She's Clever... I hope she does promise..._

Gordon mentally slapped himself and turned to carry on looking out to sea, hoping that whatever Larie did know would keep it to herself,

_You know who that was don't you?_

_No_

_Well, she wasn't real_

_I saw her, yes she was... _

_No she wasn't! _

_Yes! _

_No! _

_Yes! _

_She's telling you something... _

_Is she? _

_Her mother, where are you at the moment Gordon? _

_On the pier... _

_Where wasn't her mother? _

_With her daughter. _

_Where are you Gordon? _

_On the pier! _

_So where aren't you?!_

Gordon looked up feeling slightly embarrassed at the fight he was having with himself, but after a moment's thought, looking back over the point and meaning of it, he jumped from his positioning and looked back along the piers length and started to run toward the beach end,

"The Hospital"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_...2 days later..._

Ariel sat up in her hospital bed feeling the best she had been in a long while, and after having Gordon comfort her practically 24/7 and talking about her mum she felt on top of the world. She still hated her Dad for never telling her the truth and still doesn't have as much trust as she did beforehand, but at least she knew. Ariel looked around trying to find something to play with. No one had seen her since breakfast, and she'd become bored having no one to talk to. She spotted a small, round stress ball next to her bed; Jeff's stress ball. He rarely used it, but had it on his person most of the time. He'd been showing Ariel a magic trick that use to amaze her when she was younger and had used the red ball as the 'disappearing object'.

She leant over, minding the few cables and tubes still attach to her, much to her discomfort, and grasped the ball from the table. After throwing it up in the air a couple of times to feel it's weight, she threw it firmly toward the door in front of her, and with a satisfying pong as it the door square in the middle, it bounced and returned to her grasp. She continued the same rhythm and grew pleased with her building energy, until a figure stepped through the door and the ball hit them on the shoulder,

"Hey!"

Ariel had at first thought it was Virgil and grinned, but then on second glance realized it was Eric, and the grin was lost. He looked tired, exhausted. He looked as though he hadn't slept for days; he picked the ball up and gently threw it back to Ariel's hands,

"Thank you"

Eric wondered in looking around the room as he drew closer to Ariel. He hadn't been allowed the time to talk to her since he had arrived and simply took her empty hand and held it,

"I'm so sorry Ariel, for everything"

"No Eric, I can't have you taking this out on yourself"

"But I should have seen it coming, I should have helped you"

"There was nothing you could really have done Eric. I bought it on myself, It's kind of why I was avoiding you. I couldn't pull you down too, if anything I'm sorry for everything and I understand if you leave me"

Eric pulled away in shock and drastically shook his head, before cupping Ariel's face gently,

"If you think that's happening, then you couldn't be more wrong. I've missed you so much, and when you disappeared I almost lost it. I searched the globe for you Ariel, I love you so much and I wish now you had pulled me down too, because then at least we would have risen back up together"

Ariel smiled as Eric released his hands. She quickly picked them back up and held them strong, before leaning forward and deeply kissing him. Ariel had missed him so much, but hadn't wanted to bring him into it all. She pulled away and hugged his firm frame,

"I love you more" Ariel giggled, as Virgil and Dr Jackie walked in, both wearing a white doctors coat and smile,

"Good afternoon Miss Tracy, how are we doing today?"

Ariel looked to Eric as he stepped away and joined Virgil at the end of the bed as Dr Jackie walked around and looked at the monitors,

"I'm feeling pretty good thanks, and yourself?"

"I'm very well thank you, now does this change anything? Eye sight? Hearing? Breathing?"

Dr Jackie flicked a switch on a machine which stopped providing Ariel with pulse assistance. Everything fell tense as Gordon had explained to Ariel what it did not 48 hours ago; but looking over to Virgil who nodded reassuringly, Ariel breathed slowly and waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"That's a good sign" The doctor jokily pointed in Virgil's direction,

"So, can I go home?"

"Well, I'll have to see if your results are what I think they are before anything happens. I thought it was time to take away the pulse assistance, seeming as if you can, ermm make amends with Eric here, I thought maybe you could breathe by yourself too"

Ariel and Eric turned a rosy red as they both looked over to the door where they saw the inside window's blinds rolled up, and realized the two doctors had seen them from behind the glass. Eric avoided eye contact with Virgil as the medic starred a warning glare over into his direction, but then returned a smile and wink towards Ariel as his mock glare vaporised. Dr Jackie saw the action but assumed it was directed at her and too smiled; Virgil was blind enough to miss it,

"So I can go home soon then?" Ariel asked energetically,

"As I said, until we have your results from blood tests and scans; your staying put"

Ariel nodded sadly and watched as Dr Jackie left, who gave Virgil a grin as she left the room. She was a lovely Doctor, but Virgil had no interest in her and tried to avoid her as best he could,

"You know" Ariel continued as the door slide quietly shut and looked to Virgil as he read the recordings from the machines, "If you want her off your back, all you gotta do is say you're in a relationship"

Virgil looked to his niece and tried to look as though he had had no knowledge of the situation, even though he was fully aware of the sweet doctor's sudden interest in Virgil's personal life,

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Virg, don't play dumb with me. You're not that kind of person"

"I swear, every time I turn she's there!"

Ariel smiled trying to retain a laugh as Eric circled the room and sat himself next to his girlfriend,

"It's a bit like when I first met you- ouch!"

Eric received a sharp slap on the arm from Ariel as she stopped him from carrying on. For months she had followed him around hoping for him to notice her, and it wasn't until she made an utter idiot of herself that he had literally fallen for her, after she had tripped both herself and Eric up at a party,

"Well Virgil" Eric continued rubbing his arm, "Airs is right, if you're in a relationship already then it's no good keeping her hopes up, she's following you around like a lost puppy. Time to let her down gently"

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the 24 year old and felt slightly out-smarted. He knew that, but never would he have admitted to it. Ariel looked to Eric and sighed with a mushy tone,

"Aww, and that's why I love you"

"Is that the only reason?"

Ariel shrugged her shoulders and refused a kiss from Eric. As the two laughed it off and finally met, their lips entwining. Virgil began to think about Bethan and their future together. It had never started off like Ariel's and Eric's relationship had, and missed the new romance and energy of it all. Virgil thought sadly at how he had firstly rejected her for IR, and even now they were together, he had left her for 10 years. His selfishness meant he gave up the one true thing he'd ever had come into his life,

"Would you two please excuse me, I have to make a phone call" Virgil announced quietly before slipping away.

Ariel and Eric pulled away from each other and looked round to answer Virgil, but he'd already gone,

"So who's his other half?"

"Her name is Bethan, a girl Virgil has known since before I was born. They were together for some time, but then I think Virgil dumped her for Interna-"

Ariel smacked a hand to her open mouth and briskly turned away from Eric, who's face had confusion painted all over it,

"Inter what?"

"Ermm, don't worry. But anyway!-"

"No hang on, if there's something your hiding from me Ariel then I would quite like to know"

"It doesn't concern you"

"What did Virgil leave Bethan for?"

Eric grasped Ariel's hand tightly, but not so harshly that she felt uncomfortable,

"Eric. Listen carefully, it's something important to the family and I simply can't say anymore"

Eric nodded and then stood up to his full height,

"So you're hiding from me again? Not this time Airs. I'm not having you end up back in here again"

"I won't! It's just not my place to say-"

"Fine. Be that way. I tried the first time and you pushed me away, this time; I just won't bother as much as it pains me"

"Eric! Please, I wish I could say-"

"Then do! What's stopping you?"

Ariel paused, desperately wanting to explain everything. All the times she'd disappeared on family business, the numerous times she'd cancelled because of a family emergency, the countless moments where'd she'd slipped up in conversation, casually mentioning her family and there activity. IR had been one of the stresses she hated; it meant everything about her true identity was false, and that everything she'd told Eric was all a big lie. He didn't know the truth, only that she was known to the paparazzi world as Daisy-Mae, and that her family were famous and extremely wealthy for their own accomplishments. He'd known her to begin with as Daisy, an average girl from Kansas who'd grown up in a normal, but large family. It wasn't until the relationship had deepened that she told him the first hurdle of secrets and cover-ups. He truly never was in it for money or fame, he didn't know her background; Jeff was happy enough to welcome him into the family knowing his intensions where fully on Ariel and only her, even though he'd never met the man. Eric was angry at first, but soon accepted what she did was best for her own safety; he called her Daisy as a tease to begin with as her friends still knew her by the name, but when they were alone he couldn't help but mention her name every other sentence.

Eric thought carefully as Ariel's eyes glistened with a teary glaze, as her answer was becoming harder and harder to find,

"Eric, when the time is right I'll tell you. But, you're just going to have to trust me"

"I will forever trust you; but I think I should go, I'm only in the way" He retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

Eric left the room in a storm, not wanting to upset Ariel any further but almost crunched heads with Gordon,

"Eric! Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to head home, I'm in the way here. Ariel seems to be hiding yet another secret from me and doesn't feel like sharing today"

Eric combed back his hair with his hand in frustration and watched as Gordon grinned and squinted in a jokey response, hoping to lighten Eric's obvious mood,

"So she's hiding something new?"

"When she was talking about Virgil and Bethan, is that her name? She said something about Inter-something, but stopped herself from speaking as if I shouldn't know"

Gordon felt his pulse start to race, but had to pull a cool face. He'd been in numerous slip-ups before, whether it had been with an angry head-master where Ariel had lost it and gone on some rant, or where it would naturally slip during a radio or TV interview; but this time? This time it was different. He knew Eric well, and Ariel had a serious relationship with him; it made everything harder to weigh up,

"Do you have any idea as to what it could be about? You're a smart guy, maybe she wants you to know but is finding it hard to put the words together. Maybe it would be easily for both of you for you to find out for yourself"

"But I asked and she denied me completely, if it's affecting her health then she's going to end up in here again; I don't want this happening again"

"Eric, that's it!"

Eric stood back feeling slightly uneasy about Gordon's sudden burst of realization,

"What's it?"

"Oh my god! It's all she ever talked about! Every time, New York? Education? Family! It's all because of-" Gordon too stopped himself and grasped Eric by the shoulder, not wanting to tell him directly who they all really were, "Eric, she's right. She's right not to have told you"

"She did say it was a family thing, I'm sorry Gordon. I knew I would cause nothing but trouble. I'll leave for England tonight-"

"No! If anything she's going to need all of our support including yours"

"I just walked out on her though"

Gordon stood silently, trying to wrap his brains around what Eric meant,

"You left her? For good?"

"No, well, no"

"Then what's the issue?"

"I can't trust her; she just lies and tells me it's nothing; even when it's life or death. I truly want to be with her, I've said that before and I meant it. But how can I when I know she'll do this every time?"

Gordon was stuck between explaining and allowing Eric to leave, when luckily someone unexpected showed up; someone who although less authoritative than Jeff still had the brains and balance of reason to making a decision; it's why he was field commander. Gordon turned and grinned in relief as a brunette casually wondered in and emitted a grin that had all the nurses turned and stare at; Scott. He knew how to make an entrance,

"Good day fella's, Gordon who may I ask is this?"

Eric stepped forward and looked up to the impressive Scott Tracy and shook his hand tightly, hoping to match Scott's apparent strength,

"Hi I'm Eric Prince"

"Scott Tracy. So you're Eric? It's nice to meet you, you got here before me"

"It's not an inconvenience is it?"

"Of course not, do stay"

"Sorry Scott I was just heading out, she's made her choice and I'm simply being a gentleman and following want the lady's choice is" Eric said with sadness encroaching his voice. Scott swiftly moved backwards as Eric headed for the door,

"What do you mean you're heading out? And what choice?"

"I'm leaving for the UK. I probably won't be back"

Scott squinted down at Eric and looked to Gordon hoping to get some more information; telepathic communications weren't Gordon's speciality though and started babbling,

"She.. He.. Ermmm... Well.." Gordon shrugged,

"Eric" Scott continued with a nod towards Gordon, "May I have a word with Gordon? I'll only be a minute and then I want to see your plane; I heard you're quite the flyer"

Eric smiled in agreement towards the eldest Tracy son, and left for the two brothers to talk,

"What's going on Gords?"

"I think Ariel almost slipped up and nearly told Eric about IR. He got annoyed because all she's ever done is lie to him because he can't know about IR, so I think he's leaving her, but with her permission; I don't actually know"

Scott sighed looking between the entrance to the small lounge and the door to Ariel's room, deciding who to talk to first. He finally settled on Gordon,

"I'll go after him, seeming as he might not come back. You go deal with Ariel and see what this is all about, because by the looks of it she's probably made a couple of bad mistakes; making Eric leave being one of them"

Gordon nodded and knocked on his daughter's room door, awaiting an answer just as Scott started jogging out to find Eric.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A few hours had passed, when Ariel had been talking to Gordon; although he hadn't gone in to rant about Eric and instead just had a brief normal conversation. It didn't take Ariel's mind of things in the slightest and was still thinking her relationship with Eric over in her head, when Scott flew into the room with Gordon close behind to find her throwing the stress ball at the opposite wall. She stopped and sighed in frustration,

"Great. Now I'm going to be lectured"

Gordon tried to hid a smirk, but failed as Scott turned and gave him a cold hard stare which put Gordon firmly in his place,

"Hello to you too! I think you're feeling better" Scott announced with 'the' tone,

"Not now Scottie-"

"I think now is the perfect time, what's happened to you and Eric?"

"International Rescue happened that's what happened!"

The quiet dawned. Ariel looked to the ball in her lap whilst Gordon and Scott tried to telepathically communicate again, deciding how to approach the situation; the field commander stepped forward having failed to gain anything from Gordon's neutral expression,

"I'm guessing you almost spilled huh?"

"I don't want to live like this. I've lost Eric because of sodden IR! This is why I'm here. Every time I want to tell someone something, IR pops up and I have to lie through my teeth"

"It's all for the best Airs, if the world knew us; IR would be ruined. Everyone would steal our technology, copyright plans. There's evil minds out there that would pay huge for everything we've got, and they would harm the world-"

"How many more times do I need to hear this?!"

"Ariel" Gordon calmly answered, "Your apart of this family and you're going to have to deal with it. You've said yourself in the past that International Rescue is a part of your life and you'd never want anything else other than to be a part of it"

"It was until it started _ruining_ my life! I was stupid for thinking I ever wanted to do it. I'm stressed because I'm having to live a double life Dad, I'm stressed because every time I want to say something, it gets in the way! And now I've gone and thrown away the most amazing boyfriend I'll probably ever have because I can't live my life"

Scott bit his lip as he saw Gordon take the full brunt of the scolding but stayed back knowing it wasn't truly up to him as to what happened. Ariel continued as she felt the tension in her head ease,

"Dad, I just want to be free. I hate being tied down. Have you even looked at yourselves recently? Scott you still haven't told your fiancée, your fiancée! That you're possibly the most worship guy on the planet! It's ridiculous! And I know Eric wanted to marry me and now that's completely out of the question because of International bloody Rescue!"

"You better be happy that your Granddad isn't here to have heard you say that-"

"I don't care Scott! In fact I care so little, I'm never going back to that island. All I ever wanted was to be a part of it all, but look where it lead me; and I haven't even joined the team! I'm going to stay in America and re-build my life, without you guys and IR hanging over me"

"Don't be stupid Ariel" Scott interjected, "None of us would ever allow that, would we Gords?"

Gordon stood struck with sadness and didn't look up to either of them, until Scott spoke,

"Gordon?" He echoed,

"You're old enough to make your own choices; I'm not going to tell you what's right and wrong because otherwise, you'll never learn. I've made mistakes and had to learn from them, but if you won't let us help then you'll fall into the traps yourself. Please think about it, we want to help. You know where I'll be waiting for you; give me a call when you want to come home. Don't forget I'll always love you no matter what"

Gordon kissed Ariel on top of the head and stroked her strawberry locks before slinking out the door and off toward destination of the airport. Scott turned back and threw his hands up into the air, before pointing with a hand toward the door,

"I cannot believe he just did that, Ariel you're not going anywhere" Scott then followed with a hand gesture toward Ariel,

"Don't even try Scott, besides Dad said I could cock up on my own"

"Ariel it's not safe for you! Look at the state you're in! If this happens again we'll never know and you could end up dead somewhere in New York-"

"It won't happen again because I won't be stressing over IR!"

"It'll always be with you Ariel. You can run from it, but you can't hide. It's always going to be there, it's always going to be in your blood"

"Shut up Scott! I don't want to hear it!"

"Well someone's got to tell you and try to convince you out of this pathetic fantasy"

"Fantasy?" Ariel's heart monitor started to beep quicker, "You think me wanting to live a life away from lying, living a double life and acting is a fantasy? Well I'm sorry if I'm fed up of pretending. It's affected my mental and physical health, it's affected my relationship with Eric and now with my own Dad and uncle because they find it hard that there is life outside of International Rescue!"

"International Rescue?"

Ariel and Scott pivoted their heads to the door where they saw a shocked brunette standing frozen to the stop,

"Eric-" Ariel whispered under a almost mute voice, "I didn't know you where here-"

"Oh no don't worry Ariel; I obviously wasn't important enough to be told"

"I thought you were on your way back to the UK?" Scott sternly added,

"I couldn't do it. I had to come back, but now this? Another lie?"

"Believe me I don't want to live that way anymore! I don't want to lie; I want to be happy, with you"

"You know, I wish I knew what to say right now; because I'm just not sure"

An eerie silence crept into the room and made Scott feel slightly uneasy. The tension was thick and with eyes darting and catching one another, the little air left in the room escaped as Eric continued,

"I was going to ask you to marry me; to be with me forever, but how many more Ariel? How many more lies?"

"No more Eric I swear! You know everything! The reason I went quiet earlier was because no one apart from the family know. It's easier that way and the more people that know, the more likely it is for something serious to happen. I've wanted you to know for so long, but look who would have practically slaughtered me-"

"Eric, you will have to spend some time with a lady you apparently already know of" Scott cut across,

"Who?"

"Lady Penelope ring a bell? She'll be dealing with you and what you know of IR"

"I always knew she was a spy, but for IR? Now that is news-"

"Of which you'll keep your gob shut until you're in Creighton-Ward, understood?"

"Yes Sir" Eric polity replied, trying to hide the little bit of excitement that he suddenly felt with it all, "I'll set off right away"

"Eric?" Ariel called before he disappeared behind the door completely. He made eye contact and saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes, and quickly focused on the floor,

"Ariel-"

"You've always deserved better" Eric looked back up in confusion, "You know it, I know it, and even Scott knows it. Just don't bother finding me ok? Once I'm gone, I'm gone; history"

"I'll call you when I have a clearer head and I'm in London-"

"Don't. It's over. I thought my happiness lied with you, and it did once upon a time. But now? Our future would be unsteady, so unpredictable and all because of me. But, at least you know my biggest secret and I have nothing more to hide, I promise. It's my fault I drove you to this, so just leave; you know you want to"

Scott looked toward the brunette but didn't move from his spot and waited for Eric to respond. Numerous emotions passed over Eric's face, until he looked Ariel in the eye and slowly made his way toward her bed,

"You know, I never told you my biggest secret either"

Ariel's ears pricked up, not expecting to hear the sudden change in both mood and tone of Eric's voice. He took her hand gingerly and breathed deeply before she responded,

"Oh?"

"No matter how angry I am now. No matter how angry I'll get, I love you too much to see you hurt Ariel. I cannot express in words how much I love you. You know I cried every night I didn't see or talk to you; worried, even petrified something seriously horrible had happened to you. You ignored my calls, my messages. And it hurt, it hurt that you lied too. But, I can forgive you; but only if you forgive yourself"

"But I tortured you, how could I forgive myself for doing that to you?"

"Because I know you didn't mean it. You were trying to do what was best for everyone else, but never once did you think you'd affect yourself so much more until it was too late. Sometimes, it's easier to share your problems then bottle them up. And it's people like your Dad, Scott and me that care so much we can't bare to let it happen. You need us Ariel. You need us all; what you said, I see why you did it. But you don't need to think about it anymore, I know now, no more hiding"

Eric was close enough to Ariel to hug her close as her silent tears fell. He rested his head on hers as he listened to the soft release of all of Ariel's worries, fears and stress. He felt her relax in his arms as Scott left the room quietly, but looked back one more time with a sad smile to the youngsters before entering the empty living room, knowing Ariel could truly free herself from everything she had cooped and pent up from all the years of sadness and depression.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The storm clouds passed over the island and disappeared without a trace, leaving only the rain droplets to patter off the tropical leaves. The warming sun bought a faint mist to rise from the jungle floor as all the island animals crept out and stretched in the humid climate. The chime of all the song birds slowly fluttered out of the tree canopy and floated in through the open windows of the villa, to reach the ears of two blondes standing in the lounge awaiting to hear something from America. The younger of the two who was still dressed in his IR uniform strolled over to Tin-Tin, having not seen her for a few weeks and swiftly lifted her into his arms,

"Hey gorgeous, long time no see hey?"

Alan kissed Tin-Tin lovingly expecting to receive the same affection in return; but instead got a numb reaction,

"Tin-Tin? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Alan. Just this whole ordeal with Ariel has got me really shaken up"

"Why honey? She's ok now"

"Yeah but it's partially my fault that she, died"

Alan released his hold of the small-framed Tin-Tin and allowed her to walk over to the sofa where she promptly picked up her drink and sipped it's contents, as he started to remove the top portion of his uniform, revealing his light, white vest top underneath,

"Honey, we've been through this. She's fine now, and it wasn't just the alcohol; it was a number of things"

"But still! How am I to face her knowing I contributed to her death!"

"Honey, I've told you it's not your fault and you need to let it go. She'd want you to do that"

"Oh shut up Alan, stop trying to make it all seem like it was nothing and don't think you can just sugar coat it!"

"I'm here for not half an hour, and you're already having a go"

"Because you need to learn what it's like to see it from a girls point of view, not a super heroes' who thinks it's ok to skip over everything" John finally spoke.

Tin-Tin gulped a mouthful of her alcohol loaded martini and held back her frustration, wanting to thank John for his input, but didn't want to weaken under Alan's watch. She loved him as much as one human could another, but knew he never truly understood her and when she needed him most; he couldn't drop the macho persona,

"Thanks Johnny, just what I need as I get home; a moody cow and a brother who probably couldn't give a toss"

Both John and Tin-Tin kept their cool, knowing it was only an Alan-drama and waited till he was out of the room. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Tin-Tin turned on John, wanting to vent her sudden rush of anger,

"Seriously?! What is with him? Why does he find it so hard to understand me?"

"He's not exactly at one with his emotions Tin-Tin, plus he's probably just as worried about Ariel. Remember he wasn't here for any of it"

John watched with slight concern as Tin-Tin downed another martini, but then laughed knowing that Tin-Tin could be fun when she was tipsy. He didn't however know how much Tin-Tin had already drank as she turned and directed John to join her on the sofa,

"Johnny, you know I love you right?"

"Of course"

John reached for a nearby glass as he walked toward the sofa and too poured a number of coloured liquids into it till he was happy with the mixture, and swallowed the lot in one gulp before sitting next to Tin-Tin,

"Well I just want to say thanks, for sticking up for me and for being such a great guy; you're a good friend"

"I know Alan, he's hardly fair when it comes to sharing turmoil so-"

Before John could finish his sentence, an intoxicated Tin-Tin had pushed her lips against his in earnest. John sat slightly shocked, not knowing how to react to the deepening kiss. Lost in the moment, the pair where oblivious to their fading surroundings as Tin-Tin attempted to undo John's top. After a few seconds, John's brain kicked into gear and carefully pushed the beauty away from him, causing the moment to evaporate,

"Tin-Tin you're drunk, this is not happening"

"Shh, no talking"

"This is not the right way to go about it, you need to talk to Alan"

"I think someone needs to do a little less talking"

John paused as Tin-Tin wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his cheek and looked to the hallway Alan had disappeared into. He knew the _couple_ weren't ever exactly a solid item, but all the same they were together and in John's moral gut, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But then he looked into Tin-Tin's deep brown eyes and the more he starred, the more he could feel the rising desire and lust. He had to relax and control himself, and stood from the sofa, did his top back up and went and sat behind his father's desk and opened a line with whichever family member was available. Tin-Tin swallowed another mouthful of drink at the disappointment and then turned around to face John,

"Come on Johnny!"

John looked to the time and saw that no one would be awake in the states, so gave up trying to contact anyone. He couldn't avoid the gaze Tin-Tin was emitting in his direction and ended up meeting her eyes again,

"I can't, I can't, I can't" He whispered under his breath repeatedly as he snapped out of the locking stare,

"Well, I'll be in my room"

Tin-Tin, in her light blue, short dress walked elegantly with her drink in hand toward the hallway entrance with her silky satin black hair dancing back and forth across her back. And with one more look, she winked and smiled at the platinum blonde astronaut as she took off toward her bedroom. Minutes passed, as John rested his head in his hands debating with himself as a happier-than-early Alan walked in,

"John, I'm going to take a look at 3's combustion chamber; I think the 35-PG pump might be leaking"

"Alright Allie, did you bump into Tin-Tin just now?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it just seems like you guys aren't getting on"

"Were not, I don't think were even together as such anymore; maybe from time to time just friends with benefits, if you get what I mean"

"Too much detail"

Alan smiled as John tired to hide his growing smile. Alan continued to walk towards John and tapped a few buttons on the console table as he allowed one of the access hatches to TB3 silo to open,

"I'll be back for dinner"

"I make that about an hour and a bit"

"Aright, well I'll radio if I need your help"

"Ok Al, see you later"

Alan disappeared behind another passage, into the depths of the hollowed out volcano as John spoke quietly to himself,

"Friends with benefits, an hour?"

John slowly got up from the chair and walked back on the direction Alan had come from, in search of a certain someone's company. The entire walk around the villa made him think; he knew he couldn't try anything. Tin-Tin was more of a sister than anything, and he knew he'd just been caught in the moment. He stopped short of Tin-Tin's door and sighed inwardly thinking about the pros and cons of the situation,

"Pro, I'm single, have been for nearly 2 years. Con, if Alan finds out I might as well shoot myself before he does. Pro, Tin-Tin has no objection. Con, things would be awkward if things turned out wrong, everyone would probably hate me, things could get too serious, she could fall pregnant-"

John paused and listened to the silent corridor, waiting for something to interrupt his thoughts. He pictured the idea of Tin-Tin falling pregnant, but soon turned it into a pro with the justification that he'd always had been responsible and the possibility was nil. John closed his eyes and rubbed them as he began to feel tired and lost in his abnormal thoughts when Tin-Tin dressed in no more than a silk rob appeared from her room,

"Coming in?"

"Look Tin-Tin, this is a big mistake. This shouldn't be happening, you're with Alan"

"I knew you were smart John, but that was something else" She replied with a tipsy sarcastic tone, accompanied with a slow clap,

"How much have you drunk?"

"I have no idea, enough to know though that we're just standing here when we could be in there"

"Alan is no more than 50 feet underneath us in silo 3, Tin-Tin surely you can see this is just going to mess up everything"

"Can't you just loosen up a bit?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're always so cautious, you need to let it go and take a frickin' chance! Live a little spaceman!"

John stepped forward feeling slightly hurt at Tin-Tin's aggressive behaviour and as the tension rose, as did his desire; he wanted to prove her wrong. The two met for another kiss in dark lust as John forgot everything else and allowed both himself and Tin-Tin to find their way into the room, with the door locking soon after they'd entered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_...3 days later..._

Ariel was alone once again, with no one else around other than Scott in the living room not 10 feet away. Although she was alone and had no one to talk to, she certainly didn't want to talk to her power driven Uncle and with Virgil having gone with Gordon back to the island and Jeff accompanying Eric to the UK, they were out of the question. She looked around the room, before getting out of her bed for the first time in days. Her warm soft feet flinched as they met the cool marble flooring, but soon grew use to the solid ground and eventually took Ariel's entire weight. She saw a mirror just off in the corner of her room, and decided that after nearly a week; she needed to see how she looked. No make-up, bed head hair.

But still she smiled.

She saw a little more weight in her face, no more protruding cheek bones. She had a rosy glow in her skin and when she smiled she could see the health returning. For so long she had suffered with weight loss and health problems, but now; she felt like herself again. She spotted a dressing gown hanging up on the wall and allowed it to drape over her fuller form as her energy for walking got stronger. She went through the door and into the living room, where she met no one. Scott had disappeared off somewhere, so decided to sit on the sofa and watch TV. When the TV switched on, she saw a news reporter standing outside a hospital,

"_Well Sarah, it's still not clear as to why the Tracy Family are still here in California, however we have concluded that the gold medallist Gordon Tracy is fighting fit having left the hospital a couple of days ago, unscratched. Although it would appear that a mysterious younger brunette left the hospital not to soon after Gordon had, so whether they are contacts is still unknown" _

Ariel illuminated a smile when a fuzzy image of Eric filled the screen but soon forgot it when the TV returned to the live footage of the female reporter,

"_An inside source, although the reason of the situation is still foggy, has reported that Gordon's daughter, Daisy-Mae was extremely ill during her time at University. One of friends talked to one of our correspondents earlier today"_

Ariel was so sucked into the screen that she didn't notice Scott enter the room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her closest friend, Sammie appear on the TV; looking so made up with heavy mascara and foundation she looked like a doll. It was unnatural to see Sammie look so fake, as she was the natural beauty of the group with her olive skin and black hair; she had always reminded Ariel of Tin-Tin,

"_During our last few terms at Uni, Day-Mae just kept getting worse. You could see she had lost a lot of weight, and her attitude to work had slipped and her general approach to anything came across with slight aggression. She wasn't the same and we all knew something was wrong, but when we asked; she ignored us. We tried to help, and she landed herself in hospital, so she had it coming"_

"WHAT?! Sammie you little bitch-"

"We'll have none of that Ariel"

Ariel practically jumped off the sofa in surprise but then settled back down when she realized who it was. She allowed Scott to join her on the sofa as she used him as a human pillow to watch the rest of the newscast,

"_We're just worried about her so the sooner she we see her the better"_

"_Thank you Sammie. That was Sammie Belagant from New York reporting for us there"_

The TV continued to talk of Ariel's suspicious hospital visit as Scott turned to Ariel,

"Day-Ma?"

"Yeah, that's who they know me as. I think only Eric and the principle know my real name in New York"

Ariel paused before continuing with a quieter voice, "I just want to live a life, with no masks or lies. To the world I'm Daisy-Mae, but to me; I'm Ariel Tracy. And the world practically knows that now anyway"

"Yes, but half of the world hasn't put two and two together yet"

"They will soon though, can't I just tell them now my real name?"

Scott pondered on the thought, and although he was fairly angry at the news reporter for identifying the relationships between all of them in a far-too-clear manner, he saw no reason as to why Ariel had to hide anymore,

"You can talk to Granddad about it; I'm not going to try fighting because I see no reason why you should be Daisy-Mae. Your old enough now that you don't need to be hidden or protected, I'm sure your big enough to look after yourself" Scott reluctantly said,

"Thanks Scott"

Ariel snuggled into Scott further but was disappointed when he moved. He did however move to reach over the back of the sofa to retrieve a bag, from what looked like a candy store,

"Here, I got you your favourite sweets and chocolate"

"Twizzle twirls and Hershey's?!"

"Ofcourse"

"Scott, I love you"

"No, you only love me because I bought you candy"

"NO! I love you because I have to"

The two shared a laugh as they ate the sugary goodness together and watched the TV till night fell. Scott switched the news back on, when he thought Ariel had fallen asleep and watched as the cameras had picked up a factory fire blazing in Florida. He looked down to his niece as he carefully monourvered her so her head rested on a cushion instead of his arm. Ariel didn't stir once as Scott left the living room and entered her hospital room, where he called Jeff in a whispered voice,

"Scott to Base, Scott to Base"

"Base receiving you Scott, how's Ariel?"

"She's doing great Dad; she should be out of here in a day or so. The meds have worked great and foods she's been eating has made her gain an extra 5th of her original body weight"

"That's good to hear, she be home soon then?"

"If you consider New York her home, than yes"

"I see. She still hasn't changed her mind about that then? Gordon explained to me. By the way, Eric is clear. Penelope read through procedures 14 to 153 with him; I don't think he'll plan on opening his mouth anytime soon"

"Poor kid, what a heavy work load. Speaking of, have they gone out to Florida?"

"Never miss a beat do you Scott? They set off about 17 minutes ago; Brains sent down the call"

"OK, who's been sent out? Half or full?"

"I've only sent out half the team, Tin-Tin hasn't been well since last night"

"Oh? What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know, she's just had a bug I guess. Alan's in 1, sorry Scott it was either him or John"

"As much as I trust John, I know he hasn't had much flight time in 1 as Alan has. So I'm assuming Virgil, John and Gordon in 2 then?"

"Well Gordon is only a sub at the moment"

Scott laughed to himself whenever Jeff mentioned Gordon being a sub. Although the job was still nerve racking, it involved more technically awareness of everything and was usually left to John to deal with; it was simply ironic that Gordon was the sub this time, given he usually drove Thunderbird 4,

"Ok Dad, well give me shout if you need me, otherwise I'll be here with Ariel"

"Will do Scott; don't get to anxious about everything. I know how you like to be on tac for everything that's happening, but try and relax this time. They know what they are doing, even if they are lacking a field commander"

"I'm suppose to be on leave, so worrying is part of the deal"

Jeff smiled knowingly towards his eldest, when a incoming call caught his attention, "I have Virgil on the over line Scott, I'll talk to you later, look after Ariel"

"I will father, Scott over and out"

Scott ended the call and headed back into the living room expecting to find Ariel in the same place, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw she missing from the room; he knew something was wrong. He launched around the room, looking in the small kitchenette, the unlocked bathroom. He didn't find her, he hit the button that would alert the nurse's and called the security guards. As he paced up and down impatiently, he watched the news channel when he saw the repeat of Sammie's report toward the end,

"_We're just worried about her so the sooner we see her the better"_

"_Thank you Sammie. That was Sammie Belagant from New York reporting for us there"_

Scott repeated the name over and over in his head,

_Sammie Belagant, Sammie Belagant_

Scott's eyes grew large when he recognized the last name. Just as he picked up a glass and threw it at the closest wall, 3 security guards came in with the leader stepping further forward,

"Sir, code k2?"

"Rodger, she's gone. Someone's taken her"

"Sir, no one has been passed the door. Harry and Trent have been stood there for the past 4 hours"

"You passed us early Sir when you came in here" Trent followed,

Scott didn't know what to say. He was completely lost and knew the security guards where always vigilant,

"Are you sure she didn't get past you?" Double checking,

"She would have been straight back in here otherwise Sir"

Scott walked over to the table where he found his phone; he looked at it with hope. Having seen no message from Ariel, he threw it at the same wall he had the glass. The security guards looked to one another and started relaying information down their radios. Scott wondered around the room, looking for anything to supply him with a clue as to where she'd gone. A brush of air stroked Scott's face and that's when he rocketed toward the balcony. It was only a small patio, but the door had been kept closed ever since they had been in the hospital; it was now fully open. Scott flung back the curtains and looked at how high up they,

"Shit! Where is she?! We're about 3 stories up! Rodger, get the police!"

"On it Sir!"

Rodger and his guards ran into the corridor, just as a small, sweet Jamaican nurse entered,

"What d'er is all da fuss about?"

"Tia! Ariel's gone; someone's taken her and the balcony door is open"

"Mr-da Tracy, we insured dat-that door was locked both inside and da-out!"

"We'll I'm sorry to break the news, but it didn't work. I need to talk to chief of medicine and Dr Jackie"

"Of course Mr-da Tracy, 'day will be right whid-tu. Dis-is certainly terrible news!" Tia threw her hands in the air,

"Thank you Tia"

Scott allowed the young nurse to leave in search of the doctors, as he went about calling Base and Thunderbird 5,

"Brains, come in Brains!"

"Scott? I-eh wasn't expecting you to call anytime-"

"This is an emergency Brains! Ariel's been taken from the hospital"

"Eh-what do you mean?"

"She's been kidnapped, and I have a pretty good idea who's taken her"

Scott organized his head to try and make logical sense as to his assumption,

"Can you do a global search for Ariel's tracker?"

"Scott, I didn't think that eh, Ariel has been planted with eh one"

"Gordon did it about a year ago, you where away and he was starting to get paranoid when she'd come back for the summer and she had mentioned being followed home one night"

"Right, eh Scott, scanning now"

Scott looked at the clock and calculated time zones. He needed to inform Base, but couldn't allow Gordon to find out just yet, especially as he was out on a rescue. Brian's face was clearly visible in Scott's communicator and could see the confusion sweep over it,

"It would appear she is only a 1.6 of miles out of shore; she's on a boat, travelling southward "

"What are her life signals?"

"Not good, her heart rate is slow but breathing"

"There's no possible way she could have ran to the beach in the past 5 minutes! Those bastards work quick"

Brain's nodded sympathetically as he watched the radar a little longer,

"Scott, the boat; it's eh, travelling at around about eh 70 knots"

"That's 80 miles per hour! How are they travelling so quickly?!"

"I don't eh know. What's your next action?"

"We'll to track down that boat! I need to get her back! She's still hospitalized, if she doesn't get the meds and fluids when needed, she'll end up ill again"

Scott sighed in great frustration as Brains tapped away at a couple of keyboards up in five,

"You know you eh, said you know the kidnapper? Eh who do you suspect?"

Scott linked up his ideas,

"Ariel has a friend called Sammie Belagant; she's her best friend and earlier in the news today sold a story about Ariel to the press"

"Eh Scott, I apologize for seeming eh, blunt. But eh, what has her best friend got to do with it?"

"Her last name is Belagant, ring any bells?"

Brains sat for a moment, until the sudden shock of realization hit him,

"She isn't related to him is she?"

"With a last name like that? Oh I think there is some kind of-"

Scott stopped talking when he spotted a white piece of paper on the sofa. He moved swiftly, jumped over the sofa itself and picked up the paper, to find his name written at the top,

"Brains, there's a letter!"

"What does it eh say?"

"Scott, we've played this game before; you remember? Granted I lost, I'll admit that. But this time? I'll win and do you know why? Because I know Ariel will die without medicine, and you know the deal. Give me IR's plans; all of them. Over wise, I'll just let her rot. Your precious niece means nothing to me, but you or one of your brother's would mean so much more; your choice. I'm not stupid, so I know you'll find me. Come. Do a trade, a Tracy for a Tracy. I'll wait as long as it takes, but the question is, will Ariel be able to live for that long? I could after all, just shoot her. Easy really. The less hassle there is, the more likely she'll live, that I can promise, Trangh Belagant"

Scott paused and thought through what he'd just read with Brains looking at him with a pale and shocked expression. The field commander roared in rage and threw the nearest table upside down in the blink of an eye, allowing everything on top of it to fire into different directions,

"I'm going to kill you, if it's the last thing I do Hood!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The air was stuffy and humid, the breathable air was hard to find. Ariel could feel nothing beneath her form other than concrete ground; she snapped her eyes open as she suddenly panicked; unsure of where she was. She sat up with a stiff back and looked around the dull, empty room. There was no window and the only thing in front of her was a heavily bolted door,

"Hello?!"

Ariel repeated herself a few times, before she realized no one was going to answer her. She went up to the door and knocked on it heavily, the thumps echoed around her. The smell of damp made itself apparent, and the only thing Ariel could hear was her heavy breathing and that of the constant dripping of water. She thought she was alone in the square room, but in the shadows of the far corner she saw another form, standing tall and smirking,

"Hello? Are you ok? Where are we?"

"Oh, hello Ariel! Long time no see!" the form replied as it stepped out of the shadows, "Ha! wouldn't you like to know?"

"Sammie?! What's going on here?" Ariel questioned spying the dark sparkle in her friend's eye, when it suddenly occurred to her, "How do you know my real name?"

"Oh I've known for some time.. You made my job a lot harder to begin with, and then it got easier but then you decided to be a little's Daddy's girl and runaway and make my life harder again! It was hard tracking you!"

"What?! You've been following me?"

"More than that, I know all your family, your secrets; the truths, little Miss International Rescue"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Hush. Let's not tell yet more lies. It must be difficult having to lie to everyone all the time, especially poor Eric"

Ariel's eyes widened as her anger toward Sammie grew,

"What have you done to him?"

"I've done nothing! He has nothing I need, you on the other hand are very useful"

Ariel kept quiet not wanting Sammie to get anything out of her; she knew that she could easily let something slip. She'd been interrogated a number of times by various family members in the past, so that if anything like this were to occur; she could keep her cool. Ariel was still dressed in a dressing gown, with her PJ bottoms and vest top underneath and could feel the heat getting intolerable. She started pacing around the room in a circle clockwise, in which Sammie soon followed,

"Why am I of use? I have nothing with me nor on me, and I've been in hospital for the past couple of weeks. But I doubt I need to tell you that, I saw the news report; believe me I felt very touched"

"I try. Besides, it's not you we really need; it's more your Daddy or Uncles I'm interested in"

Ariel picked up on the body language Sammie was using and noted it along with her facial expressions. She made eye contacted and noticed that the evil girl's eyes weren't their usual brown colour, but were more orange in the dim light,

"So Sammie, seeming as you know so much about me; tell me a little something about you. Why did you pretend to be my friend? You're not the only one benefitting from all of this, are you?"

Sammie changed direction in pacing the circle and started walking anti-clockwise; Ariel followed to keep up maximum distance,

"I don't think you've ever met my father; that will be an interesting greeting"

"What's he got to do with it? Is that why I'm here? So your father can get to my family?"

"Well, yes and no. International Rescue is my father's priority, if you suffer in the process; it won't be a matter. It'll just mean one less thing for me to take care of"

Ariel glared at Sammie's dark smirk and launched forward with all her strength and pulled Sammie to the solid ground. Ariel shivered at the massive smack that Sammie's head made when it contacted the floor, but pinned her to the ground with her hands firmly around the olive-coloured girls neck,

"If one of us is going to die, you'll be the first to know. No one is going to touch my family nor IR, you two faced bitch"

Sammie struggled to breath and passed out under the suffocation of Ariel's tight hold; she was still breathing when Ariel got up but didn't move or wake. Ariel wiped her forehead and removed her dressing gown, pulling a thick thread from the material and tying her ginger hair up with it. She looked back over to Sammie's still form, and spotted a gun and set of keys around her waist. Ariel swiped them carefully, ran out through the quickly unlocked door and locked Sammie in the dank room. Ariel felt awful for leaving her supposed friend in the room, but felt betrayed. She left the door on half lock, so if Sammie where to try she could unlock the door without keys; a little kind but punishing enough. Ariel looked from left to right in what looked like a dungeon and headed to where she saw daylight, she continued to run quietly out into what looked like a courtyard,

"Where the hell am I?" Ariel whispered to herself.

She spotted numerous guards in Asian looking suits of armour so kept to the shadows as she ran around the edges of the courtyard. She ended up leading herself into another corridor, only this one looked nicer, warmer and homely; almost. She silently crept along its length till she came to a large wooden door at the end. Looking around she opened it and stepped quickly inside. The room looked, amazing. Colours and drapes surrounded the walls and numerous statues and gold plated ornaments littered the outskirts of the room. To one side, a large table stood with several chairs surroundings its form; with one large, velvet cushioned one sitting at the far end. Ariel approached the table eyeing everything around her, watching for anyone who would spot her. She found drink and food on the table, but opted to only drink anything that resembled water. She quickly drank the contents and then carried on searching the room, satisfied that her dry throat could cope with swallowing the now normal, breathable air. She looked with fascination at everything she saw but stopped when a statue behind beaded curtains caught her interest. The statue looked familiar and when she gingerly pulled back the curtains, she saw a replica of what looked like Tin-Tin's father, Kyrano,

"My half-brother, Kyrano"

Ariel turned slowly at the voice that came from behind her. She looked at a bald man dressed in red robes and carried a sword at his side. He stepped closer toward her but kept eye contact with the statue, rather than Ariel,

"A kind man who would give anything for anyone; but he bought such disappointment"

Ariel stood silently as the man approached and finally made eye contact with her; strangely, she didn't feel threatened, but could feel the guns cool exterior pushing further into her thigh under the elastic of her PJ bottoms,

"Ariel, is it?"

Ariel remained silent, not being able to break away from the man's eyes; they too where an orange colour, similar to Sammie's,

"Not much of a talker Ariel? Please join me"

The bald man gestured the table in which Ariel allowed herself to sit at cautiously. Once she was sat down she watched the man sit down in the larger chair at the opposite end of the table,

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Trangh Belagant"

Ariel nodded, having heard the name briefly during an IR briefing once before but never mentioned directly to her, she had though picked up the last name; matching Sammie's,

"So your Sammie's father?"

"Indeed", Trangh answered with a bow of his head as a young Asian women came and whispered something into Trangh's ear. He looked to the women and then to Ariel, where he smiled and laughed,

"Is she really? Well!"

Ariel shifted in her seat not wanting to eat the foods that had been placed in front of her by two other Asian ladies. She looked to Trangh as he continued to laugh and looked around the room to see if there was any chance of escape; all the doors had a guard of sorts in front of it. Trangh eventually broke down his laughter and continued,

"I hear you left my daughter in a room half beaten up and unconscious?"

"If I'm threatened with death, I'll counter balance it fairly"

Trangh laughed again and clapped,

"Honestly, that is something. I'm impressed!"

"What? That I beat your daughter up because she kidnapped me?"

"Yes! Always has needed knocking down a peg or so. But kidnapping? Now that's interesting, continue"

Ariel welcomed the cool breeze that found its way to her face; she could fell the anger building up inside her again,

"Interesting? I was shot with something and passed out in my hospital room, to wake up in some horrible place I don't even know of; I don't even know what part of the world I'm in"

"My apologies once again my dear Ariel!" Trangh held out his arms, "Welcome to the Amazon"

Ariel's geography skills weren't great, but they were good enough for her to know she was in Brazil,

"You're kidding?"

"Oh no! This is one of my 4 secret locations, for-"

"For taking down International Rescue?"

The few other Asian women in the room looked up to Ariel with horror etched into their faces. Trangh saw them react and looked to Ariel with a face of amazement that she had managed to stop time in the room. Trangh stood and started to walk slowly around the table, touch things such as golden cups and fine silverware as he walked,

"You're a smart, young women Ariel. But I think there are some things in this world your just too young to understand. Yes, my daughter bought you here so that I may talk with you"

"About? You're not getting anything out of me; I'll die before that happens"

"Now you wouldn't be of much use dead! None of us would be. But I wanted you here to make you an offer"

Ariel sat up as Trangh was now stood to her left side, looking directly at her; she didn't move until he made her head turn without even touching her, and when she looked into his eyes unwillingly she saw yellow orbs in place of his pupils and iris,

"I must say Ariel; you're a very strong willed person, or as your dear granddad calls you, fiery red-head"

"What's your offer?"

Trangh released his stare and control of Ariel's head as he continued to walk around the back of her and up to his chair with his robes flowing just off the floor as he went,

"My belief is that you're unhappy with being a part of International Rescue"

"How do you know that?"

"I have an ability Ariel, a special power. I can read thoughts, mental concoctions of emotion and imagination; and you're certainly a tough cookie, but I can read you like a book. You don't want to follow your family do you? Hmm? We'll, I can make you an offer that will offer you peace of mind, and you'll never have to worry about it all hanging over your head. That's how you ended up in hospital, am I correct?"

Ariel nodded solemnly, trying to keep her mind blank and not wanting to allow Trangh to break into her thoughts and secrets,

"It's all too much for a young women like you; your only 19. If you let me, I can make it all go away. I know you hate your family for being so heavy and disciplined. But if you're keeping secrets from everyone you love, how does that make you a true and decent person?"

Ariel started to agree with Trangh; not wanting to though, she continued to look to the plate of food in front of her,

"Ariel, accept my offer and you can live happy and free. Away from Scott, Jeff, Daddy"

Ariel looked up at the thought of her family worrying and started to breath heavily,

"You're making it sound as though I hate my family"

"But you do! All they've ever done is told you what to do, they left you for years on end in schools where you rarely saw them, and when they did, they kept you close, under supervision all the time. And how many years has it taken Gordon to tell you about your mother-"

"Don't. You've said more than enough"

Trangh smiled, knowing he had hit a weak spot with Ariel,

"If you accept my offer I can make you forget the hurt, pain and make everything easy for you"

Ariel sat in silence for a while whilst Trangh drank and ate. She didn't even know what was happening, but didn't want to push it knowing that the man had a power over her,

"Your final deal?"

"To join me"

"So you want me, to live and act like you do, bring down International Rescue and my family and gain what form it?"

"Everything. The technology, the money, the fame!"

"I already have all three of those, why would I need to become like you to do all that and gain dirty money just for your sake?"

"Who said it was for me?"

"As naive as I am, I know who you are; and you can try and convince me against my will. But I wouldn't want my family dead. Sure, they're protective instinct is a little much and that they will always put International Rescue ahead of me, but I don't care. At least I get to see them, whether it be once a month, a year! I see them. How could I see them if they were dead?"

"Why do you assume I want you to kill them?"

"How else are you going to get the technology and thunderbirds?"

Trangh looked to Ariel impressed before clicking over a guard, who stopped nearby awaiting his next order,

"Ariel. You're the key. Your family will come, trade themselves for you and I'll have access to all the information I could ever need"

"But surely you want the scientist that designed it all, not the pilots?"

Trangh eyed Ariel carefully and was intrigued at how she was manipulating him,

"Go on"

"My father and Uncles are the puppets, their merely listening to instructions and sending themselves out into a world that wasn't meant for them. At heart they are all rich kids, following orders from a scientist wanting to build and test the biggest, fastest, most expensive machinery he can think of" Ariel lied,

"What's his name?"

Ariel remained quiet again, but was startled when Trangh slammed his hands on the table,

"What's his name?!"

"I'll make you an offer" Ariel raised an eyebrow, "His name for all our safety"

Trangh smiled again at Ariel's cunning. She had him right where she wanted, but he could see she was starting to feel insecure as guards started to surround her,

"I'm not going to deal with you on that, simply because I might change my mind. Now this is a warning to you Ariel, I admire your skill and ability, so listen carefully; if I change my mind, it's changed. If I set my mind on killing, I will do so. The reason you're not dead is because I knew you had a brilliant brain and I know your past and all I wanted was to offer you a choice, but now this scientist is involved, I wouldn't mind throwing out the window the idea of harming the Tracy's in exchange for him, all I need is a name"

Ariel looked to Trangh one last time before being hoisted out of her seat by two guards either side of her, awaiting their next direction from their master. For the time being, she hovered just above the ground with the guards holding her arms tightly. None of them moved as Trangh signalled them to do nothing other than ask,

"Name Ariel, and we'll take you back to California"

"Brains"

"Brains? Is that his full name?"

"Yes, that is what I know him as, as does everyone else and now you"

Trangh threw his golden goblet at the floor and angrily stood and ran toward Ariel. He looked deeply into her eyes as his began to glow yellow,

"YOUR LIEING TO ME!"

"His name is Brains!"

One of the guards grabbed Ariel by the hair and forced her to look back into Trangh controlling eyes, as she tried to look away,

"Tell me the truth Ariel! Otherwise your future is uncertain"

"How can I tell you anything else when I'm already telling you the truth?"

Trangh with the power of his mind control, over-powered the guards and flung Ariel to the far wall. With a thump, Ariel fell to the floor after hitting the solid wall and struggled to stand back up. Instead, she pulled the gun from her PJ bottoms and aimed roughly at Trangh; and shot. The Asian women ran from the room whilst the guards launched for Ariel as Trangh stood perfectly still. He lifted his left arm to find Ariel had shot his bicep,

"So you think you can just shoot me hey? We'll, I said I would keep you alive for as long as I could, but I might have to reconsider! Take her to Sammie's room, we still have an ongoing deal running so I want her unharmed, got it?"

The guards responded in a language Ariel didn't know,

_I bet John would know how to answer them, him and his linguistic skills_

The guards carried a half-conscious Ariel to a red and dark purple room in which glamorous, Asian furniture sat in every space. A couple of sofas, a few coffee tables, and a large double bed sat upon a stage and up a few steps. Along with countless mirrors, plants, statues and random golden bits of metal , Ariel felt out of place. She had to leave, and spied a large balcony window off to the side of the bed. She ran with a slight limp up the staircase and fell through the doors, what she saw stunned her. She could see across the tree canopy and the Amazon River meandering in and out of the deep vegetation, it reminded her of Tracy Island; home. She fell back from the railing and paused to think, but when she turned sensing someone behind her, she was knocked out with a full-blown punch to the face. And with the constant battering to the abdomen, Ariel allowed the blackness to consume her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Jeff paced his office floor, hoping to come up with answers to everything that had been thrown at him; half of the problems he dropped. The two that took his concern was that of Virgil's injuries of 3rd degree burns to his hands and that of the news of Ariel's disappearance. Scott had phoned but hadn't mentioned she had been kidnapped and instead just said she was missing. Jeff knew what that meant, she had been taken. The first thought that sprung to his head was to contact the police, but had never wanted there involvement knowing that the person they were dealing with could harm whoever he wanted; and so resisted the call. He continued to pace, even when Kyrano bought in fresh coffee, he didn't stop,

"Please Mr Tracy" Kyrano's soothing voice eventually pulled Jeff from his tacks, and veered himself toward his desk. He sat heavily and nodded to Kyrano's gesture of pouring him another cup of coffee, and listened to the wise Malaysian man, "I know Ariel just as well as anyone, I know Mr Tracy she'll be ok, she's a Tracy"

"That's the problem Kyrano, she has a temper and if angry men are trying to coax her for answers she might bite back, only to be answered with something a lot worse than just hurtful comments"

"Mr Tracy, she is a clever young lady. She has the instinct to know what to do, she'll be ok"

"I hope your right Kyrano"

There was a tense pause between the two men as Jeff sorted out contacting John,

"Base to Thunderbird 2, you there John?"

"Thunderbird 2 receiving, Father Virgil's injuries have improved slightly, the heavily bleeding has stopped and Gordon's done an excellent job of cleaning the burns although I feel he needs to go to hospital"

From behind John, Jeff heard a vague voice coming from Virgil,

"I do not! I'll be fine! I'll do some skin graphs and live!"

Jeff smirked a little before dropping back down to his depressive mood; John picked up on it quick,

"Father? What's happened?"

"I think it can wait till you boys return, Alan's just got back; what's your ETA?"

"About 14 minutes father, are you sure it can wait?"

"Positive, I'll land you when your back John-"

"It's ok Father, I more than capable of flying two-"

"No you're not!" Virgil rejoined the conversation but hissed as Gordon continued to help clean his wounds,

"Base over and out" Jeff replied, before turning and watching Alan enter in from TB1 silo,

"Well Alan? What's the damage?"

"Other than Virgil burning himself, 12 casualties, and the fire was extinguished but I'm afraid we were too late to save the building. Although I think the main damage will be when John tries to land 2"

"You all have such little faith in John" a small voice called from behind Alan,

"Tin-Tin!" Kyrano quickly made his way to his daughter's side, she looked as pale as a ghost and stood with difficulty in her heavy cotton dressing gown. She gave a small smile to her Father as he helped her to the sofa, with Alan quickly joining her at her side,

"You're really not well! Since when do you back John up on anything?" Alan jokily asked.

Tin-Tin gave him a cold stare and punched him lightly on the arm, not having the strength to provide much more. Tin-Tin allowed herself to fall against Alan's form as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close,

"Love you" Alan whispered into her ear,

Tin-Tin didn't know how to respond. She did love Alan and always would, but not in the same way she use to. Those days were past; she loved it when Alan was his normal self, but when he was moody, he acted out like a child and for Tin-Tin he did it far too often. Instead she nuzzled more into his side and sighed as if she was falling asleep; and with the amount of strength she had, she could have done. Alan took it as a loving gesture and accepted it. He looked to Jeff who looked as though he was about to be sick,

"You haven't fallen ill too Dad?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You look as though you're going to be sick"

Kyrano looked to Jeff and nodded in agreement, with Tin-Tin taking a look and also nodding,

"Well Alan, I've received some bad news concerning Ariel"

Kyrano's, Alan's and Tin-Tin's ears pricked up, and amazingly as did Ruth's, even though she was in the room next door,

"What's wrong with Ariel?" the elder women asked once she was finally close enough for her voice to be heard,

"I think Gordon needs to be here first, and they won't be too long now so I'll tell you all when they are here"

The four listening made eye contact with one another, waiting for one of them to respond. None of them did, and to pass the time, Alan remained comforting Tin-Tin whilst Ruth and Kyrano headed for the kitchen. As Kyrano and Ruth muttered quietly in the kitchen, Tin-Tin quickly stood and walked closer to Jeff's desk,

"Mr Tracy, please tell us what's happened to Ariel; has she gotten worse?"

Jeff looked between the pale Tin-Tin and his youngest not knowing how to even brake the news. Alan finally stood, and to Jeff he looked more like Scott than he did his youngest blonde,

"Dad, the sooner you mention it, the sooner we can start sorting out everything; it might even be better if two stays up in the air if she's needed elsewhere, save launching her again. Plus if they are needed at the hospital, Virgil needs to go there anyway"

Jeff nodded in agreement and smiled inwardly knowing that Alan hadn't quite stepped out of being field commander for the day, whilst Tin-Tin kept her impressed smirk to herself,

"Your right Alan, I'll contact 2. Take one and get to the hospital quickly, there's no time to loss on this one"

"Mr Tracy" Tin-Tin added, "What's wrong with Ariel?"

"She's missing"

Tin-Tin and Alan looked at each other in horror and stood frozen to the spot, not knowing how to accept Jeff's answer; as Ruth came rushing in,

"You did not say what I think you just said Jefferson?"

"I did Mother, Ariel's missing"

"She might just be missing; she may have gone for a walk! Doesn't mean to say she's been taken or anything"

"If she has, she's in major trouble"

Just as Jeff finished talking, Brain's started to call in,

"Base to Thunderbird 5, receiving you Brains"

"Mr Tracy, I have some eh, news on Ariel, but eh I don't think you eh going to like it"

"Just say it Brains"

"She has indeed been eh kidnapped. I've located her tracker, and eh, she is eh somewhere in the heart of eh Brazil"

"BRAZIL?!" Jeff exclaimed as he launched up from his seat,

"I'm afraid so Mr Tracy, Scott eh asked me to track the eh, boat that Ariel seems to have be aboard for eh, the duration of the travel; to eh Brazil"

"Scott knew she had been kidnapped? Why didn't he say?! Why didn't you tell me sooner Brains?"

"I was eh under orders from eh Scott, Mr Tracy. I think he is eh, devising a plan"

"A plan? What good is a plan, when he's the only one part of it?!"

The room fell silent as Jeff started to pace again. The only sound was that of John's voice over the radio asking to land. Jeff looked to Alan once more before contacting John,

"John, how much fuel do you have aboard?"

"The two main fuel tanks are about 68 percent full and back-up is 99 percent"

"Right, I want you to head over to California Hospital straightaway. Don't bother landing here, just turn around. Drop Virgil off, and pick up Scott and then take course towards Brazil"

Virgil and Gordon joined either side of John with confused expressions,

"Dad I'm not going to hospital, I'm fine"

"You're not Virgil, now that's an order"

"Yes Sir" Virgil answered sadly. John and Gordon where still confused on the latter half of Jeff's orders though,

"Father, why Brazil?" John inquired,

"Right, everyone listen carefully. John, Gordon once you've got Scott; you are to follow Brains' directions to Brazil, and that's where you'll find Ariel-"

"What?!" Gordon launched forward and switched on the video link, "Why the hell is she in Brazil?!"

"I'm afraid Gordon; that she's been kidnapped and that's where her tracker has been pinpointed"

Gordon stood with shock coursing up and down his body, with John and Virgil struggling to understand,

"What's the plan then Dad?" Alan finally spoke,

"Right, here's what's going to happen. John, Gordon and Virgil, go over to the hospital and get Scott in exchange for Virgil"

"Father! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Virgil-"

"But Ariel!"

"Take your orders!"

"Yes Sir" Virgil slumped out of the video link and had kicked something over, as a massive metallic crash was heard from behind John and Gordon. Jeff rolled his eyes as Virgil continued to shout profanities directed at anyone who was listening,

"Once you've got Scott, take off for the Amazon. From there set action course 499 into play and carry out protocols 2 to 19, understood?"

"Yes Sir" Both Gordon and John replied in unison, with John not to soon after closing the link.

Jeff turned to Alan and Tin-Tin and continued his briefing,

"Alan take one straight to Brazil, set up mobile control and call me once you've completed protocol 5, understood?"

"Yes Sir" Alan calmly said, as he hugged Tin-Tin goodbye and headed for TB1 silo entrance. Jeff watch as Tin-Tin returned to her spot on the sofa, but then stood up quickly partially covering her mouth,

"Excuse me Mr Tracy"

Jeff watched as Tin-Tin jogged away holding her dressing gown around her as she went, and as soon as she passed the kitchen's entrance, Kyrano rushed out after her. Jeff had a pretty good idea as to what was happening, but left Kyrano to it as he set up finding Ariel. He called his mother into the living room,

"Mother?"

Ruth came in quickly but tried to hide herself behind a tissue from where she'd been crying,

"What is it Jefferson?"

"Mother, it'll be ok; we'll find her, safe and sound"

"But what if she isn't? My only great-grand daughter, out under someone's imprisonment doing god knows what to her! She's so young!"

"She's old enough to know what to do, she could be somewhere in the Amazon miles away from her captors-"

"Great. So she's ill, out on her own and most likely in great danger"

Jeff didn't know how to answer his mother as he knew she could have been either of the things listed. He stood from his chair and hugged his crying mother as he sat her down,

"Mother, you know just as well as I do she'll be absolutely fine; and once the boys find her, she'll be home by tonight"

Ruth nodded sadly, no believing a word Jeff had just said. Inside Jeff's mind, he didn't believe himself either, and he knew his mother would only believe so much. Ruth calmed herself and stood strongly and started to leave the lounge,

"I best go see to Tin-Tin and start making dinner for everyone; you know Jefferson I think you need to keep an eye on Alan and Tin-Tin"

"Why's that? I know they fight but if hasn't gotten that bad"

"I think you'll find it's quite the opposite"

Ruth smiled a sweet smile as she went off to find the Kyrano's, leaving Jeff puzzled and worried at the same time. He thought back over what symptoms Tin-Tin had and decided to avoid the obvious starring him in the face; Ruth turned back round just before leaving,

"Don't ignore it Jefferson"

"But Alan's only-"

"As was Gordon. Now, if you would excuse me"

Jeff looked a little shocked; he didn't know what to think, other than that Alan would have to be spoken to as soon as they found Ariel. Jeff turned his attention to a family photo that sat on his desk; with himself in the middle sat on the south beach of Tracy Island. Around him in the image, all five of his sons sat with charming grins with Ariel no older than 10 years of age sat in Gordon's lap. She too was smiling broadly and sat happily in her pink swimming suit with her strawberry blonde hair tied into two pig tails. Jeff remembered so many days when Ariel was a small girl and every day, the whole family would spend each moment together. He'd always thought if Ariel had never been born, the family would be so much different. He looked to the second photo of himself and Lucille on their wedding day, before they ever had children. Jeff missed Lucille dearly and saw a little bit of her in Ariel. Whenever Ariel got angry or upset, she reminded him of his wife. It was the flare that made Jeff love Lucille, and it was the flare in Ariel that made Jeff love her even more, despite her tantrums and mood swings,

"Look after her for us Lucille, the boys are on they're way"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thunderbird two had a determined crew on board, a new pilot and a whole new purpose. The engines rumbled smoothly even as they strained to keep up with such a high speed and glided the huge craft through the skies without a glitch. John switched on auto-pilot and turned to his brothers who were busy planning out a rescue plan. Scott, still dressed in his normal clothes started changing into his black, stealth uniform; rarely used by any of them unless they were needed to save a life under enemy power. Gordon and John where already changed and awaiting a solid plan from Scott, a pin-point location from Brains and a life scan from Alan in Thunderbird 1. Once Scott had finished, the bridge was fairly quite; until Gordon gave up on keeping patient,

"Seriously?! Who takes an ill girl from hospital and holds her captive?!"

"Gords" John offered with a comforting, but shaky voice, "We all know who we're dealing with here, they knew what they were doing and they knew who they wanted"

"I just want my baby back. I should never have left her on such a bad note! If she dies, she'll never know-"

"Gordon" Scott sternly interrupted, "She's not going to die-"

"THIS IS THE HOOD SCOTT! That bastard almost killed Tin-Tin and left Brains for dead! Remember that one huh? All he's ever done is tried to kill, and succeeded numerous times before!"

As Gordon punched a nearby tin canister in anger, Virgil appeared from the back of the bridge and approached Scott with a number of weapons,

"Virg you stubborn idiot, look at your hands!"

"They're fine Scott, look these are all loaded and are on safety lock, for now"

"Thanks, I've got spare in this pack too. Gords, John, you all set?"

John turned round from snapping together one of his favourite weapons and placing into his own backpack, along with a large number of other weaponry and medical aids,

"Set"

"Set" Gordon finally replied after placing his pack on his back.

Scott looked at each of his brothers and finally set his eyes on Gordon. Ariel was his niece and cared for her as much as an Uncle could; but she was Gordon's daughter, a whole new level of care and love. He truly felt for his brother, and really wished that whatever state they found Ariel in, it wouldn't be a heartbreaking one,

"Gordon?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"Look, no matter what happens; we stick to the plan; and failing that plan b. But you got to promise me, that you don't just go charging in there. You don't know what's going on ok?"

"I promise. I just want her out, safe and home"

"I know Gords, we all do"

Scott shared a brief embrace with Gordon, just as Alan came over the airwaves,

"Right, I've located how many guards there are around the area; and there's a lot, about 69 to be precise. And along with that, there are 17 other life forms and Ariel"

"She's still alive? Thank god!" Gordon exclaimed,

"But" Alan nervously added,

"But what? But what?!"

"Well-"

"Spit it out Alan!"

"Her heart rate is getting lower according to her tracker, and Brains says because it's so low she's either passed out or; yeah" Alan concluded quietly,

"John, get out of that fricking seat and let Virgil pilot! We need to get there faster than this!"

"Look" Scott pushed in front of Gordon to stop him from doing anything drastic, "It doesn't matter who pilots we're at top speed. We've got a job-"

"A job?! Is this what you see this as? A job! That's my daughter in the fucking jungle dying!"

"Who said she was dying?! She could have passed out from the heat"

"Bullshit Scott, as soon as we land I'll stick to the plan for as long as I can hold on; because quite frankly I want this crappy nightmare to be over!"

"We all do Gordon. I'll kill the Hood with my bare hands if I have to, he deserves it for what he did to Tin-Tin" Alan chipped in from over the radio, with John cringing at the gesture,

"Not if I get there first" Gordon replied, grinding his teeth.

The cabin fell quiet again as preparations started taking place, when John heard a bleeping sound being emitted from the head console,

"Virg!"

Virgil hurried in from the back dressed in his stealth uniform. Although he wasn't practically involved he still had to be back up, "What is it?"

"A code 23-blue is?"

"Oh no, you kidding? Please not this now!"

"What?! What is it?!"

Virgil turned to Scott and Gordon with a blank expression, before turning to John and making him move from his piloting seat,

"Sorry John, this is where I come in" Virgil cracked his neck as he talked, but then swore when he saw what else was in store, "Crap"

"What is it Virg!" Scott demanded,

"We've got company on our tail, and they're armed"

As the humid sun carried on rolling slowly across the sky, Ariel felt her life slowly disappearing. The droplets of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she exhaled slowly, suffocating on the very little air she had. She carefully hauled herself off the ground from where she had been knocked out and pulled her feet into the cool room, in which she was previously in. Having decided she wouldn't be going anywhere beyond the imprisonment of supposed friend's bedroom, she sat heavily onto one of the armchairs then only noticing a change in outfit. She stood quickly in searched of a mirror, and having found one looked with confusion at her figure. She was wearing a pink and white floor length Korean gown. She looked around for her vest top and PJ bottoms but couldn't find them. She looked carefully at herself as she saw her face and hair slowly grow in colour. Her face turned from the red, flustered look to a fairly pale, but natural tan whilst her knotted, greasy hair curled into bouncing red locks. She turned suddenly on the spot at the feeling of someone standing behind her, she jumped at their close proximity,

"I can give you anything you want, just tell me the scientists name and where abouts" Trangh smiled,

"I've told you his name! What more do you want from me?!"

"The truth would be nice, but if you're unwilling to co-operate then I have no choice other than to torture you for answers!"

Trangh's eyes zapped yellow as Ariel clutched her head and screamed; she collapsed to her knees before being hauled up again by Trangh's physic power,

"I will have you stand in my presence Miss Tracy"

Ariel continued to struggle against the powerful hypnosis and saw flickering lights in her vision as an image of her Dad passed through her thoughts,

"That's sweet, Daddy's little girl"

"Get-outt, of my-head you-basta-ARGH!"

Ariel flinched at a jolt Trangh triggered in her mind; it was so powerful it broke her out of the trance, she feel to the floor with a power thud,

"Now Ariel, I'm going to ask you one more time and if you don't give me the answer I want; you might not quite make it out of this jungle"

"You're suggesting I might?"

"Well, you're a clever girl! I know what you're like, plus I know your Daddy will be along soon"

"Don't get your hopes up"

"Oh I believe they are high enough, beside I haven't told you the best part of my plan; this bit does involve you being alive"

Ariel stood silently and backed away slowly not wanting to be taken under Trangh's power again. Her head thumped and jerked as she breathed. Every pulse sparked a lighten bolt of pain across her forehead and could feel her senses slipping. As Trangh continued talking, Ariel suddenly began to feel her usual self. She stood taller and didn't slouch, the pain completely disappeared. She looked to Trangh who smiled sideways before clicking his fingers together,

"You'd think I would let you get married like that? Not for my new daughter in law NO! We want you fighting fit!"

"Oh I'm going to be doing some fighting! I'm not marrying no one!"

"I don't think that's up to you!"

"You'll never get me to agree"

Trangh smiled again, liking the challenge that awaited him. Moments after he had snapped his fingers, a cloaked figure had walked into the room. The person's head was covered, as was every part of their body, other than their feet. Trangh looked to the figure and smiled,

"This is my son, Seung; you're soon to me husband; you will be mine one way or another Miss Tracy"

Ariel stared at the figure, not sure what to say and too scared to make a bad move. Trangh clapped his hands with joy as he walked away, through the bedroom and to the huge door; he held the handles tightly,

"He has a temper, but I guess that just runs in the family. You have a few hours, I hope you like what Sammie picked out for you; you look lovely"

Ariel glared at Trangh as he left laughing and locked the door, from behind he carried on talking as he walked away,

"I'll leave you alone for a bit, you have 4 hours before the ceremony at sunset"

Ariel looked to cloak figure once more before turning away and trying to gain distance between herself and _him. _He was quick to follow her though and blocked her way out onto the balcony,

"MOVE!"

"I wouldn't want you jumping if that's what you're planning?"

Ariel was surprised at the gentleness in the man's voice but could only take the comment as a side remark,

"And why not? There's no way in hell I'm marrying you!"

The cloaked figure followed her over to the chair, in which she plunked herself solidly, crossing her arms as she went,

"One day, maybe you'll think differently Airs"

"NO! I never will- what did you say?"

Ariel stood up and faced the cloaked figure, she squinted her eyes trying to make sense of everything, before she launched a full ambush on him. He was just as quick though and matched all of her kung-fu and karate moves. If she kicked, he jumped, if she punched, he launched to the side. He was avoiding her attacks, and didn't react; but when he did, he held her tight. He had managed to work his way to behind her and held her arms around her back. Ariel stood still knowing she had no way of escaping. The cloaked figure removed the hood of his brown overall and started to kiss Ariel on her neck; she shivered in response and shut her eyes tight as she was spun round to face the unmasked man,

"I said, maybe one day you'll think differently"

Ariel kept her eyes shut, and turned her head slightly. Her head was soon turned gently back by the cloaked figure's hand as he caressed her hair before kissing her on the lips. Ariel gave in, feeling the security she had been longing for. The two pulled away as Ariel looked into a pair of brown eyes,

"Eric"

"Hey Airs"

"You don't know how happy I am that you're here"

"I could guess"

The two shared another, more passionate kiss as a light wind blew through the room. There was a knock at the door, and as Eric replaced the hood quickly a familiar figure walked through the door,

"Father said you where here Seung, huh. I see you two hit it off"

Eric remained with his back to Sammie as she approached, but when she was only a couple of feet away, Eric swerved out of the cloak and shot at Sammie. Ariel screamed, but concealed her panic behind her hands as she watched Sammie fall to the ground. The brown cloak flew to the floor as Eric stepped out of it in a familiar IR jumpsuit and held his gun above Sammie,

"Eric! You shot her!"

"Yeah, but not with a bullet"

He fell to Sammie's side and removed a pin like dart from her neck,

"Tranquilizer, she'll be ok in a few hours"

Ariel smiled proudly,

"So, who taught you all this in the space of a few days?"

"Some quick revising and Lady Penelope, she said either I become a member or lose my memory"

"How did you decide?"

"She explained that with memory loss, I would have forgotten all about you; completely"

Ariel smiled a sad smile and went to his side and hugged him. She thought over the idea of Eric not knowing her, and it upset her to think she would have never seen the same person again,

"How'd you get here anyway? Is Dad here too?"

"Scott informed Penelope, who told me about your kid napping and insisted I tracked you down and rescued you. She leant me a jet and with a couple of tip-off's form the lady in pink, I came out here. I soon caught up with the flying turtle and half scared your uncles with a missile lock. Scott wasn't amused"

"I could imagine. I'm just so glad you're here, I want to go home; Tracy Island home"

"Let's get you out of here, we don't have long"

Eric grabbed Ariel's hand and guided her through a number of halls and corridors till they reached the courtyard Ariel had been through previously,

"Eric, where is _the Hood's _son?"

"John took him out"

"John? As in book worm John?"

"The very same, according to Scott he's a completely different guy"

"Huh, I have no real answer to that; I'll have to see it to believe it"

Eric smiled and proceeded to sneak around the outskirts of the yard with Ariel close behind. Eric guided her behind a large plant as a couple of guards walked passed. Eric whispered in a hushed voice,

"This place is crawling with them"

Ariel nodded in agreement as they continued to sneak out of the massive temple-like building. They reached a corridor in which at the end sat the door to freedom, with one last look around they launched for it only to be stopped and pulled apart by a couple of guards who had jumped out from nowhere. Ariel kicked and scream whilst Eric swore loudly and forcefully pulled at the guards hold,

"So this is Prince Charming, I became concerned when one by one my child were being tranquilized. I thought to myself that Ariel couldn't have done it, so someone else must have been shooting my family"

"That's rich coming from a guy like you" Eric spat back at Trangh,

"You've heard of me have you? Of course you have, her perfect little family set you up for this didn't they?"

"Actually, I'm a one man party" Eric struggled more as a guard dis-armed him of his weapons,

"I'm not happy with you Eric, not one little bit. You've ruined a perfectly good plan of mine! I just wanted my son to have a happy future, and I wanted to get my hands on what is rightfully mine!"

"How did you figure that one?" Ariel hissed,

"Your family left me for dead. They could save Kyrano, but not me. You see Ariel, your family never told you such a secret; I hate them and despise them because they left me behind. That's a little abnormal for a rescue team is it not? A trade is what I want, they left me for dead; they owe me"

"We owe you nothing" Ariel snapped,

She quickly regretted such a forceful reply as the guards released her and she fell under Trangh's power again. She was raised above the floor as he pulled and choked her mind,

"I've had it with you and International Rescue! I gave you one too many chances Ariel, and now I want you to suffer for what your family put me through"

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Trangh turned still holding Ariel in the air screaming and clutching her head, and looked to that of Eric; but he was looking to another person who had shouted, as was the guards. Trangh finally turned fully and saw the tall figure who had caught all of their attention,

"Gordon Tracy"

"Hood, let her go"

Trangh smiled wickedly before throwing Ariel's limp body across the room to a hard wall, where she fell to the base of it lifeless,

"Ariel!"

"Move and you're a dead man Gordon"

Unknown to Trangh, all around him his guards were being taken out one by one by silent snipers. Gordon watched as Eric was released from the tight grasp of the guards as they passed out and sunk to the floor but stuck to the plan and resisted going to help Ariel. He looked over to her, she looked hurt; a china doll broken. Gordon's anger grew, and stared coldly at Trangh,

"You're an evil man that deserves nothing more than pain"

"But International Rescue already left me with that, and now it's payback time"

"So you go about it by capturing an ill girl?"

"I did you a favor! She's no longer sick, I have the power to cure illness'; and what good is she ill?"

"Let her go"

"But Ariel is joining me. Yes Gordon, her hatred for International Rescue is just as strong as mine; and the common ground? It's ruined both our lives"

Gordon looked beyond Trangh to Ariel in disbelief but at the same time knew she didn't like IR, but also knew she didn't hate it as much as the Hood,

"You should have died that day" Gordon snarled,

"You've tried to take my life, you've taken everything I've had before and just when I think I'm building everything up again, International Rescue comes along and blows everything up again"

"You don't deserve the best"

Trangh smiled sideways toward Gordon as he stepped backwards and pulled a loaded gun from beneath his red and golden robe; Gordon's heart jumped into his mouth at Trangh's next action,

"Neither do you"

Trangh aimed the gun at Ariel and fired. As the two rounds were fired, Eric launched himself in front of a half conscience Ariel and allowed the bullets to penetrate his body with no mercy. He fell beside Ariel and blinked to the ceiling as Ariel panicked, unsure of what to do,

"Eric? ERIC! Eric stay with me! Eric-"

"Hush Ariel" Trangh hushed pedantically, "You'll be with him again soon"

Trangh stood above the two on the floor holding the gun down at Ariel. A tear rolled down her face as she closed her eyes tight whilst holding Eric's hand, accepting the end had come. She heard the shot and flinched as she waited for the sharp, intense pain; it never came. Instead after the shot, a thump was heard. She opened her eyes and looked around as everything became blurry. She saw a lump of gold and red lying on the floor in a heap; she saw Gordon come into vision as he drew closer and could see three black figures approached her and Eric. Two blondes picked Eric up and rushed away with him as the sound of engines became apparent around them. Ariel looked at the fuzzy heap one last time before being hoisted into her Dad's arms, where she fell into darkness as her worst nightmare finally ended.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the daylight struggled to break through the heavy, dense clouds, morning was failing to appear. Tracy Island remained dark and misty as the low cloud blanketed the extinct volcano, even when the sun peaked over the horizon the gloom cleared slowly. As the Tracy patriarch watched the edge of the sea for the more than familiar machines to appear, his oldest and most loyal friend joined his side,

"Mr Tracy" Kyrano calmly spoke, "You've been up all night, please, you must rest"

"I appreciate your concern Kyrano, but I'm not moving till they are all within these walls"

"Mr Tracy, I heard for myself; she's safe and on the way home, so please, rest"

Jeff knew Kyrano was testing him, but also knew he was doing it for his well being. He nodded slowly and turned to leave, when a light on the console table caught his attention. It was nothing serious and was just a warning that silo one would need to be opened for the arrival of TB1. Jeff smiled as he pushed and flicked switches, through the air a faint rumble could be heard with the pool retracting under the patio, revealing one's launch and landing pad. Kyrano looked out the patio window and watched the process before joining Jeff's side gain,

"Mr Tracy"

"They'll be home in a matter of minutes Kyrano, half an hour more won't hurt"

Kyrano shook his head as he headed for the kitchen, but turned when Jeff questioned,

"How's Tin-Tin holding up? She looked as pale as a ghost when I last saw her"

"Not well I'm afraid Mr Tracy. She's experiencing common symptoms of... ermm"

Kyrano paused as he became uncomfortable discussing his daughter's health around Jeff, and Jeff wasn't blind to see it,

"Kyrano, is she ok? Or does she need to be flown to the mainland hospital"

"Oh no, she'll be quite alright just flu; short term"

"If you're sure Kyrano"

"I have yet to be wrong Mr Tracy"

Kyrano walked off with a knowing smile, whilst Jeff pondered on the thought. He let Kyrano go as the Malaysian man slowly wondered back to his bedroom, stopping shortly into Tin-Tin's to see if she had fallen asleep finally. Jeff barely blinked as Scott's video link flashed up on the computer screen, and he couldn't help but feel relieved,

"Scott to Tracy Island, permission to land?"

"Of course Scott, how are the other's holding up? I didn't want to radio in case half of them are asleep; you boys have been up for nearly 32 hours straight"

"Well apart from Ariel and John, given what happened last time, we're all running on adren; god bless science and it's medical magic"

"In other words, Brains?"

"He is actually amazing, speaking of him; Ariel said that she told the Hood who made the thunderbirds"

Jeff looked to Scott with a stone cold stare,

"Why is that a problem? Didn't Gordon, ermm-"

"Yes, but Trangh Belagant has two children; both of which although now with the FBI, have knowledge of Brains being the inventor for IR"

"Don't worry about that son; I've insured that a memory procedure be carried out by a top psychologist. Hopefully, they won't remember a thing"

"Seriously? I never thought that stuff actually worked"

"Well, you just don't remember" Jeff replied with a dark smirk.

Scott looked to his father unsure of how to reply, until Jeff cracked and laughed tiredly,

"Scott I'm kidding, what good would it do having your memory whipped?"

"Dad, I've had so much happen in my years I wouldn't be too surprised, Virg has just radioed me; Ariel is fine and is under a sleep anaesthetic at the moment, as is Eric and they finally stopped his bleeding, whilst Alan and John didn't need any help being knocked out"

"I'm not surprised" Jeff shook his head as he to yawned, "What about Gordon?"

Scott's face suddenly dropped as he hadn't heard anything on Gordon, but gave a positive verdict to ease his father's mind,

"I'm sure he's asleep too, ETA 6 minutes Dad. I think Virg is only 20 behind me"

"Alright Scott, silo 1 is open and waiting. Is Virgil ok? I know his hands weren't in the best of shape the little-"

"3rd degree burns Dad"

"I actually can't believe he didn't go to the hospital, he disobeyed my orders"

"I's Virg, plus he used some of the S-K graphing solution Brains has been working on; worked a treat!"

"Really? I'll inform Brains later, I don't think we'll worry about briefing until this afternoon Scott; I need some rest and I know you all do too. As soon as Ariel is in her room, twelve hours each"

"Got it Dad, Scott out"

As Scott's video link flickered out, Jeff felt the presence of someone next to him. He turned to find Ruth dressing in her flowery, purple robe looking less than impressed,

"Mother? Why are you out of bed?"

"It's not like I can sleep knowing my darling Ariel was on the brink of death! And with Tin-Tin having fallen as ill as she has, why the only time I was ever that ill was when I was pregnant with you Jefferson. Poor girl"

Ruth thumped around the modern living room with her pacing as she continued to mumble about International Rescue and the safety of her grandsons and Ariel, until Jeff quietly murmured under his breath, having finally caught up with the remainder of his mother's sentence and figuring out the hidden riddle tied within it,

"Alan you-"

"Oh Jefferson! Please tell me Ariel is doing ok? They are still heading back aren't they? And Eric! That poor boy! Giving his life like that"

Jeff cleared his head as he calmed his mother, "Please mother, relax. They'll be about 15 minutes"

"Thank god, if I have to wait any more length of time! Why I'll-"

"Mother, let's not wake Tin-Tin; We have Ariel, Eric and Virgil to deal with, we certainly don't need to be looking after Tin-Tin as well if it can be prevented"

"That's no way to talk about her Jefferson! You act as though she is nothing and is invalid compared to your sons who go gallivanting off to near death! She's not far from it herself at the moment you know"

Jeff slapped his weary face, hoping Ruth would leave soon rather than later. He stood slowly and walked to the kitchen for another hot drink of caffeine, having left Ruth in the living room continuing her rambles about everyone's health. Jeff on the other hand thought over Tin-Tin's symptoms and compared them to that of Lucille's when she was pregnant with his sons. There were some matches; Lucille had had morning sickness with Scott and Gordon, and she had also had awful mood swings with Virgil, Gordon and Alan; Jeff had thought that was where they had gotten their stubborness and moodiness from, although Gordon portrayed more of her loving and care free side,

"Oh Alan, of all times to land yourself in this one" Jeff muttered to himself as he re-entered the living room. He looked to the open patio door and walked threw it to find Ruth standing against the rail watching the horizon. He followed her eye line and nodded proudly when he saw the shape of TB1 nearing the Island in the misty darkness,

"Shame this weather hasn't lifted" Ruth spoke calmly,

"Hmm, could be worse. I just hope both Scott and Virgil don't have problems navigating and landing; I might put on the infer-red guiders"

"What good would they do? All this mumbo-jumbo technology!"

"Mother, it's a beam of light which can only be detected by TB1 and 2. The light helps guide the boys in, in weather like this"

"Ahh, so they will be of use? I'll go get Ariel's room set up"

Before Jeff could answer, Ruth had already scuttled back into the living room and off to the bedroom. As Jeff watched Scott control TB1 smoothly, despite the weather he allowed all the computers to do the work this time. Usual, he would do everything manually, pressing buttons and locking switches when needed; but this time? It would pass. As the pool finished the stages of revealing itself, Scott appeared next to Jeff looking extremely tired and worn out no more than 10 minutes later,

"Welcome home Scott, that was quick; personal best for you"

"Yeah that was pretty fast; although I'm surprised you left everything to the computer"

"It's there for a reason is it not?" Jeff and Scott shared a small laugh as TB2's huge shadow became visible threw the slowly clearing sky,

"I would tell you to go to bed, but I would be winning a losing battle wouldn't I?" Jeff turned and questioned Scott,

"Know me too well Dad, is Ariel's room set?"

"Grandma is just doing it"

"She's still up?!"

"You try getting her to sleep! She wouldn't sleep a wink knowing Ariel had been kidnapped, and would only retire once she had seen her for herself"

"Sounds like Grandma, you did say we would find her right? Because you know, for a moment I wasn't sure we would"

Jeff tiredly turned to Scott and grasped his son's shoulder,

"Scott, I know you never once thought that-"

"But I did" Scott cut in sharply.

Jeff was slightly taken back with Scott's honesty and listened as Scott explained. He didn't expect the field commander of IR to have doubts, Scott was a true man, brave and strong; but yet he knew the realistic chance of Ariel coming out alive were slim, Jeff simply didn't want to admit it,

"If I were as ill as she was, and with what information she knows? I would have wanted her hidden well, away from help. An evil master mind would have giving anything. Just lucky we all have trackers, otherwise, well-"

"You don't need to say it Scott, you're only human. I too am amazed we found her, I'm just pleased we had the resources and right heads at hand"

Scott nodded wearily as the sound of purring engines grew louder, the closer the giant green ship drew nearer. And as it did, a large portion of the sky turned into a brighter vortex of blues and whites; with the mist lifting quickly as the engines propelled it southward as it turned to land on the runway. As a few streaks of sunlight shone through the thinning clouds, TB2 landed smoothly and reversed back into the face rock with a sturdy clunk sounding the closure of the hanger doors. Jeff and Scott headed back indoors only for Scott to be hauled away from his father's side to that of his grandmothers,

"Scott! Darling Scott! I'm so pleased your home! Is Ariel with you? Eric! Where's he?!"

"Grandma, please; I need air!" Scott choked from the tight embrace he had found himself in, with Ruth's hands pulling at his torso and neck. Although Ruth was no more than 5ft 2, she certainly had a grip not even the 6ft 1 Scott could shake,

"Don't stand there blabbering! Where is everyone?!"

"Well" Scott finally uttered after gaining back his breath, "They should be coming through here in a few minutes, 2's only just landed"

"Ah! I must get everything ready! Ariel's room is done; the infirmary is to my standards so Eric will be ok. Oh I do hope he survived the ride over here! You really should have taken him to hospital"

Scott looked with a pleading expression over to his father, who was finding his mother in over-tired mood a fairly humorous moment, but turned his attention to Scott, who had resorted to a silent method of begging for freedom,

"Mother, would you come and assist me in the infirmary? I want to see if your standards are high enough for our guest"

Ruth turned to her grandson, feeling insulted by Jeff's comment,

"Can you believe that Scott! Honestly, you would have thought a group of idiots had raised you Jefferson!"

Ruth led her son toward the infirmary, Scott feeling fairly grateful for the moment of silence. It was short lived as Virgil's voice came over the open radio link,

"Dad? Scott? Either of you there?"

"Hey Virg, let's have a status update"

"John and Alan are wake and are moving Ariel to her room, so you should see them in a bit; she's still under her anaesthetic so is unresponsive, but fine. Seriously, the Hood did something to her, but a good thing. She's the healthiest I've seen her in the past month"

"You wouldn't think a evil traitor could have a heart somewhere, let's not forget he was using her, so he's not passing as a good Samaritan to me; not in a thousand years will I ever class him as one, and I won't now"

"Agreed Scott. Gordon is dealing with Eric, and once I've got 2 shutdown, I'll be helping him up to the infirmary; I'm guessing it's set right?"

"We have an overtired Grandma in critical mode, its ready"

"Oh no, she's probably going to be more of a pain than help. Hopefully she'll fall asleep soon"

Scott nodded as he watched John and Alan manoeuvre the hover sled through the living room and into the corridor off toward Ariel's room. She looked; fine. Scott couldn't actually see anything physically wrong with her, but her mind was most likely corrupted beyond belief. Scott thought back over the brain washing exercise Jeff had mentioned, and wondered whether it was an option for her. Just before they disappeared off round the corner, still dressed in their black outfits with bed-head hair, Alan mouthed something toward Scott. Scott being too tired to try and figure out what Alan had said, he switched on the intercom between their two communicators, just as Alan and John carried on toward Ariel's room,

"Sorry Al, didn't quite hear that"

"Really? I said it as clear as day!" the youngest retorted with a cheeky grin,

"Don't mess with me, I'm tired and you know what I'm like when tired"

"Gottcha, just saying I'm going to run on the adren pills a little longer and go and check Tin-Tin once Ariel is down and settled"

"You expected me to get all that from what you previously failed to mouth?"

"Yes, me and John are going to see Tin-Tin"

"What?!"

Scott heard a faint whispered voice over Alan's communicator, and quickly summed it to be John's. As eavesdropping becoming more interesting, he listened to John and Alan discuss in whispered voices,

"What do you mean what? You said you were going to go see her"

"Right" John confirmed, "I didn't think you were going to come with me, not that it's a problem" John quickly realized what he said,

"Why wouldn't I? She's my girlfriend, and she's not well; it's expected off me to see her"

John felt the false love Alan had for Tin-Tin having heard everything she had told him about Alan whilst Scott felt the sting in Alan's words. Alan stumbled trying to re-write what he had just said, hearing allowed himself how bad it sounded,

"I mean, no! Expected is not the word!"

"Allie calm, I'm not gunna say anything" John's voice fell to such a low volume, neither Scott or Alan heard him, "At least I want to go see her"

Alan switched off the communicator as they entered Ariel's room, completely unaware of John's unknown bitter mind building a story,

_I actually can't believe you sometimes, why act? Poor women, I feel her pain. God knows I had to put up with you for over two decades and she's fed up of u after just two years! I don't blame her for wanting to be with someone else. Oh Alan, so much you need to learn-_

"Johnny?"

"Yeah Al?" John quickly turned his expression into a warming one,

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything, I do think without you as my partner; I couldn't have pulled through today, thanks"

John smiled as Alan hugged him forcefully. John and Alan throughout the whole ordeal with Ariel had been one another's back-up, both tactically and emotionally. John felt the pang of guilt when he hugged who he remembered to be his baby brother, not competition. The older blonde held his little brother close as Ariel wriggled herself deeper into the bedding and breathed steadily,

"You're going to kill me Allie" John whispered,

Alan pulled away and straightened out his hair as looked over his niece, sleeping in a similar position in which Gordon often slept. It made Alan smile but he hadn't picked up on John's confession and began to leave the room,

"Allie?"

"Yeah John?"

"Thanks for being there for me too"

Alan smiled and headed out of the room as John turned to look down at his niece one more time. He kissed her gently on the forehead and stroked her soft hair as he thought over his morals. He stood after a while and strongly slapped himself across the face,

"Get a grip, she'd tell you the same"

John looked down at Ariel, finding it hard to leave but when he thought over the scenario he couldn't go. He couldn't face Alan or Tin-Tin, and he desperately needed to tell someone. He sat next to Ariel still dressed in his black uniform and held his head up with his hand watching her breath. He started mumbling to himself about all the possible outcomes of the situation. He'd thought them over so many times,

_Oh hey Alan! Thought I would let you know that I slept with your girlfriend! Hope you don't mind! Yeah, he'll reach for the nearest gun and hold it to my head, failing that he'll just beat me to a pulp. But if I don't say anything, everything will be fine; Tin-Tin said it meant nothing; so it is nothing right?_ "No, he'll still hunt me down, but would it be better coming from me or her? If I just keep quiet, no one will know any different"

"Keep what quiet?"

John turned slowly, not realising he had started talking allowed and although the room was dark, he could clearly make out the figure of his younger brother,

"Oh nothing Gords, Eric ok?"

"Wish I could say he was, but he took a bullet for Airs, quite literally. It just missed his spin thankfully and what Virg can make of the scans, it pierced a few blood vessels but embedded itself in his right kidney"

"Oh my god, he's not going to survive"

"He might, but with Virg completely shattered and two blistered hands, Brains up in 5 and Tin-Tin bed ridden, there's not much hope; unless we get him to the mainland in less than an hour. Being knocked up with meds and drugs isn't going to keep him going for long"

"Dad?"

John and Gordon rushed to the sides of the hushed, strained voice that crept from Ariel's lips. Her blurred eyes, widened in the darken room at the black figures and hid beneath the pillows not knowing who was surrounding her,

"Go away! I want my Dad! Just leave me alone!"

"Airs, it's me baby girl; your home"

Ariel slowly uncovered herself and looked at the figure on her right and then on her left, still unsure as to whether to believe the familiar voice or not. She felt under her pillow for the torch she used for reading and as quick as a lighten bolt, shone the torch at both Gordon and John, and dropped the light as John reacted like a vampire in sunlight whilst Gordon just blinked out the sudden ray of 12 LED bulbs, not moving from the spot.

"Dad! Johnny!"

Ariel collided with Gordon as they shared an embrace with Ariel crying in relief. John quickly gathered himself and smiled at the Dad and daughter, but kept quite as he headed for the light switch and turned on the main lights, on their dimmest setting. As soon as the light changed, Ariel looked around to John and blinked a number of times before focusing on her second eldest uncle,

"Thanks Johnny, I didn't know who you two were" Ariel wiped away the tears and looked back to Gordon, with horror etching its way across her face, "ERIC?! Where is he?! Oh my god, please tell me he's not dead. Dad?"

Gordon looked helplessly to his daughter and tried to answer by avoiding the question,

"Sweetie you need to rest, you've been through so much-"

"No! Eric! Is he ok?! Tell me!"

Gordon paused as he still wasn't sure of how to answer her, as he remained silent she slammed herself into the pillow and cried herself into another deep sleep. Just as Gordon and John were about to leave, Virgil walked in with a needle; Gordon looked to it worryingly,

"Virg? What's that for?"

"It's just another dosage for missy, I heard she woke up"

"How is Eric Virg?" Gordon finally spoke as Virgil emitted the sleeping drug to Ariel, hissing as he's tender fingers just managed to inject the clear liquid safely,

"Well we can keep him alive for five hours max, but he'll need surgery; the mainland is the only option. Brains will take too long to reach here in time and me and Tin-Tin could cause more damage than good, and you are all beyond the 18 hours flight time"

"I'm not technically; I've slept for 2 hours. Actually, no, I'm going. This poor girl has been through hell, and the one decent guy in her life is going to die; I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I'm not going to let her or Eric suffer"

Gordon and Virgil looked between one another and then back to John,

"Something has really made your brain tick hasn't it?" Virgil questioned,

"Ermm maybe, but we have to do something! I'll be flying so someone needs to ensure Eric holds out, Virg?"

"I'll come son"

All three heads snapped toward the door where Jeff walked in,

"I can fly too, and you and Virgil handled Eric on the way over here with no complications"

Virgil looked to John and nodded in agreement,

"Your right, let's go; we're wasting time, I'll take a few more adren's whilst Dad, you can set the plane and Gordon and John can get Eric. Gordon, I recommend you take two more adren's whilst John, we'll just have to see how it goes; take one. I'll be along shortly F.A.B?"

"Right, let's move" Jeff added as all four of them left the room.

With Gordon being the last to leave he turned off the light and looked back to Ariel,

"Night night sweetie, you'll see Eric later; I promise"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

_3 weeks later_

The island once more dipped into a glorious sunset as Thunderbirds' 1 and 2 returned after a short rescue. The two crafts landed without a hitch and everyone was soon in command and control for a debriefing. All five Tracy sons sat in their newer uniform, made up of black jumpsuit around Jeff as they documented everything from the rescue in Paris; in which a terrorist attack left thousands trapped within the city. The boys had finally finished and dispersed themselves around the villa whilst Jeff remained seated as he spoke to Brains who remained in Thunderbird 5,

"Thank you for investigating into that attack before it got too out of hand Brains"

"You're welcome Mr Tracy. There's been fluctuations in the eh, European economy and eh unfortunately France didn't take it well"

"Best keep an eye on it Brains"

"Will do Mr Tracy, eh I'm going to turn in now; it's been a long day"

"Alright Brains thank you again, command and control out"

"My pleasure Mr Tracy, Thunderbird 5 out"

Jeff's video connection ended as he started to sort through paper work, both IR and business. He sat for a number of hours, sorting and filing as a few family members would pass by now and then. He first saw Alan walk into the kitchen and out with an armful of what he called mini snacks. And then not 10 minutes later, Scott arrived with a small bag. He'd arranged leave so he could go see his fiancé and finally tell her about IR. After his quiet departure in one of his small jets half an hour later, John and Tin-Tin showed up looking very cosy with each other. Tin-Tin had finally gotten over being ill and was back to her normal self, putting him off his theory behind why she was ill to begin with. Once they took off in the direction of the beach, Ariel walked in looking happier than she had in a long while. And it was made obvious when a smiling brunette followed her closely,

"Granddad!"

"Hey Ariel, Eric how are you feeling son?"

"A lot better now I'm not full of bullets" Eric laughed whilst hugging Ariel closely,

"Honey, I'll never be able to thank you enough" Ariel turned to Eric,

"All I want in return is for you just to be happy"

"I am now I'm with you sweetie"

As the two shared a kiss, Jeff noticed the small yet elegant engagement ring on Ariel's hand and smiled remembering Eric first showing him. He left the two to wonder off into the living room and started clearing his desk. Once he'd finished Virgil and Alan walked in talking about 2's systems. Jeff had once upon a time remembered every single component behind 2's computers, but had long since replaced the information with business nonsense.

"We've just finished adjusting one of the hydraulic systems in 2's pod bracket; it was due for a service" Virgil easily said with Alan looking as though he was ready to collapse,

"Virg, that was awful"

"Sorry, I'll ask Gords next time" Virgil apologised,

"Alan, if you don't mind my asking" Jeff began, "When did Tin-Tin start taking an interest in John? I thought you two where together?"

The ice glazed over Alan's eyes as he tried to comprehend what he'd just heard; he looked to Virgil, who held his hands up in mock defence,

"I don't know anything Al"

"I don't know, Dad"

"Oh, I'm sorry Alan" Jeff suddenly felt like an idiot for having dropped John in a predicament,

"No it's alright Dad, I'll go see her and talk to her"

Without asking or being told, Alan started to head for the beach. Virgil looked to Jeff in a shocked manner,

"You saw John with Tin-Tin? I think Alan and Tin-Tin where just getting back together, he was just telling me about it"

"Oh. She seemed very close to John and he didn't seem at all put off, it would explain his sudden confidence boost"

"She is playing a dangerous game, I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid enough to make Alan loss his mind, excuse me"

Virgil looked down to his mobile that had started to ring and smiled broadly,

"It's Bethan, I'll speak to you later father"

Jeff nodded as Virgil wondered off toward the hallway as he spoke softly to his phone. Jeff's mind played over as to where each of his son's futures were heading and finished thinking about Gordon. The only son to have given him a grandchild. Everyday Jeff wondered how life would be different if he made Gordon give Ariel away; but he knew deep within himself he would never have forgiven himself for doing such a thing; and he wouldn't have been able to have lived with Gordon knowing he had a child who wouldn't have known either of her parents. Just as Jeff started thinking about Kim, Gordon trotted in with a grin,

"My little girl's engaged, I can't stop smiling!"

"I saw the ring, I didn't want to say until they had told you; you must be thrilled"

"She really is starting a new life and she's not going to need me, anymore"

Gordon fell onto a sofa having the grin wiped from his face. Jeff walked over to talk to him,

"Gordon it was going to happen sooner or later, you said yourself when she was in hospital that she was growing up"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would ever actually, well I never thought she would actually want to leave"

"She's got to eventually Gordon, I mean; it's hard to let go, but if this is what she wants you can't change her mind"

"But she said she hated being away from us, I don't want the same thing happening again Dad"

Jeff looked over to the living room where he could just hear Ariel and Eric laughing together,

"Gordon, do you remember the night you were told you were a father?"

"That was nearly 20 years ago-"

"We'll I remember you panicking. You were scared that you wouldn't be able to cope, that you wouldn't be able to handle the teen years or the whole idea of raising a child. Son, this is just the next phase. And I know you'll get through it because you bought her this far; you bought yourself this far and it's because of that, I know you'll be just fine"

"But I had a lot of help Dad"

"This sort of thing isn't easy, nothing ever is. And this isn't going to be either son, but you'll pull through, and so will she"

"It's weird. I tell all my old high school friends about having a daughter; an adult daughter. They still can't believe I managed to bring her up, half of them are just getting married and settling down"

"Would you have had it any other way though Dad?" a small voice asked from behind them,

Gordon stood and looked to his beautiful daughter who had left Eric in the living room. She smiled sweetly and walked slowly toward Gordon,

"I remember you saying how you had the choice of not raising me after mum died, I ruined your childhood"

"Honey I don't want you to ever hear you say that again. You mean the whole world to me, and if anything I brag about having an amazing daughter who's just perfect"

"Dad, please"

"I do, I can't help it. The one thing I'll never forget, was when Granddad said being a parent was the best thing in the world; he wasn't wrong. You're the best thing that ever happened sweetie"

"Despite the fact I put you through hell and back?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Gordon smiled as he pulled Ariel into a warm hug. The 19 year old felt as though she was 5 again and closed her eyes as she hugged her Dad close. Gordon was happy to have Ariel back in his arms and never wanted to let her go; he looked to Jeff who simply nodded and walked away. The older red-head rested his head on the soft top of his daughter's and held her till Eric came looking for her,

"Airs?"

"Coming, I'll see you later ok Dad?"

"Just before you go Ariel" Gordon began. He looked to the young couple as they were about to head off to the swimming pool, "I just want you to know, that whatever your decision; whether it be here with us on the island or out in the wilderness, I just want you to be happy"

"Thank you Dad. As much as I love IR saving the world, I just can't step up to it all. It's far too much"

"For now" Eric added,

"Whenever you feel ready sweetie" Gordon added, "I'm not going to push you into it. It was our dream, not yours; yours is yet to be made. And who knows, maybe all this is saying that it really just isn't right for you"

"Well I'm going to finish uni, and then see where that takes me. As much as I love my family, you all annoy me far too much to live with" Ariel joked,

Gordon nodded his understanding and smiled playfully toward the pair. He was happy just to see Ariel smile,

"Giving up on us already hey?" Gordon teased,

"Yeah"

Ariel cheekily smiled and headed out to the patio with Eric following not far behind. Gordon didn't know what Ariel wanted to do with herself, and she didn't seem certain either; he knew that she never truly wanted to leave her family, but the idea of having to live under such strict authority didn't suit that of a growing girl; that much Gordon knew. He never intended on Ariel joining IR, and truthfully he didn't want her too. He couldn't imagine losing her if she would slip up whilst rescuing someone, he knew she'd put herself first before anybody else. At the same time he didn't want her being away from him, he was too over protective now. He didn't want anything bad ever happening to her again, and instead had to rely on Eric. He had to let her grow-up, something he didn't want to happen,

"Next phase in life Gordon, gotta let go" he told himself as he wondered off to find Ruth in an attempt to grab something to eat.

As the waves gently lapped the shore, the wind that blew across the orange tinged sea softly rustled the leaves that edged the small beach. John lay in the white sand with Tin-Tin close to his side. She sat up and kissed John passionately as the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon in which the two enjoyed the moment. She pulled back her soft hair and smiled sweetly at the astronaut before jumping up and walking gracefully toward the sea. John soon sat up looking out over the calm ocean as Tin-Tin tiptoed through the warm shallow waters, happily enjoying the shimmering reflections of rainbows the spray created in the air. John watched the mist carefully and saw shapes within the mist. As Tin-Tin tossed the water, animals would appear; horses and birds flew through the air and danced in the darkening sky; the orange swirls created a magical scene,

"Hey John!" Alan called from up the beach, with an angry tone building in his voice,

"Hey Al" John quietly called back, not looking up once. Tin-Tin saw the young blonde jogging towards them and immediately started walking toward John who remained sat on the sand looking out to sea, mesmerised by the slow dispersing mist,

"Alan, everything ok?" Tin-Tin asked not expecting Alan to have arrived,

"Yeah just dandy Tin-Tin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tin-Tin looked to John who didn't move. He was still starring out to sea and had barely acknowledged Alan's arrival. Tin-Tin and Alan walked off not looking back toward John and kept on walking till the stars started to show,

"Tin-Tin, where do I begin?"

"With what Alan? We've been through this"

"No we haven't! Before the ordeal with Ariel, you weren't talking to me; you wouldn't even look at me"

"I was ill Alan, what did you expect?"

"I expected you to let me help you. Instead, you pushed me away; do you even love me anymore?"

Tin-Tin remained silent, as she held her stomach. She didn't know what to say to Alan and started to feel nervous under his watch, despite once upon a time loving him to pieces. She'd outgrown him and she'd hoped he would follow, but he just couldn't let go,

"I do Alan, but not like I use to"

"Why?"

"You're just too childish, even Ariel is more grown-up. You get into little squabbles with everyone over nothing, its pathetic Alan"

"What if I stop?"

"We both know you're not going to be able to do that. It's what makes you, you Alan; and that's what I loved about you"

"So what changed?"

Tin-Tin knew exactly what had changed; she fell for his older brother. John looked like Alan, so had the physical attraction, and he had the advantage of being older and more intelligent; as shallow as she felt to think in such a way, she was happier with the older Tracy. She looked pleadingly into his eyes and desperately tried to hide her guilt; so she lied,

"Just things. I almost killed Ariel for a start and that led to her being kidnapped"

"That wasn't your fault, you don't seriously blame yourself for that do you?"

"I was the one who bought her the alcohol-"

"But you didn't know she was on meds, how could you have known?"

Tin-Tin dipped her head and although she felt overwhelming guilt for Ariel's torture, she felt even more heart wrenching pain as she stretched out the wait. She knew he'd know eventually; he'd know in a few months,

"Look Alan, let's just leave this at a mutual ending; please. We don't want anything sparking from this, your family has already been through enough"

Alan nodded, not wanting to leave things at an end with Tin-Tin, but knew he had to approach this in an adult manner. He wondered off towards the sea with Tin-Tin following behind slowly, when Alan turned back around and smiled,

"Can we still be friends at least?"

"Of course Alan" Tin-Tin smiled back with relief. The two shared a long embrace, before Alan started to stir trouble again,

"So what's the deal with John then?"

"Nothing. Just friends, like you and me"

The blonde nodded his acknowledgement once more, and started heading back towards the villa. The two had circled the entire island by the time they'd finished, and as Alan started walking away; he noticed Tin-Tin hadn't followed,

"Everything ok?" he called,

"Yes! Just going to stay out here a little longer; you should go spend time with your family"

Tin-Tin insisted, already having spent the last few nights talking to Ariel and Eric. Both Alan and Tin-Tin walked their separate ways, with Tin-Tin heading back towards the sea. She stepped in ankle-deep and looked to the crescent moon that was glistening both in the sky and in the sea, with its crystal white appearance dancing onto of the shimmering sea surface. As she continued to look up, she suddenly realised something; John. She'd just left him on the beach when she went off with Alan; but hadn't seen him as they circled the circumference, and assumed he'd gone back. Hugging her torso she felt a little cold as a breeze brushed her cheek, she was about to turn and head back as she joined by another person,

"I should be up there right now with the moon and the stars"

"Instead, your down here spaceman" Tin-Tin smiled delightfully as she turned on the spot and into that of John's arms,

"Did you tell him?" John questioned, still allowing the news he'd been told to sink in,

"No, I couldn't face it; he'd never forgive me"

The two sat down in the sand, side by side as they lay one another's heads on top of each other,

"You know Tin-Tin, he's going to notice. He maybe a little slow and sometimes child-like, but he'll notice"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it then" Tin-Tin smiled sadly. As they sat in the cool sand and with the wind blowing softly through the palm trees, the two were content and happy in one another's company. John eventually broke the peace,

"So what are you going to name the baby?" He asked,

"Hadn't thought about it; with everything that's been going on, I just hadn't thought about it"

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself" John apologised,

"Don't be silly, my main concern is telling you father"

John's eyes widened at the image of himself announcing that himself and Tin-Tin where having a baby. He fell backwards into the sand and rubbed his eyes as he moaned,

"Oh god, he's going to kill me; and then Alan's going to kill me, and then your father's going to kill me-"

Tin-Tin kissed John quickly to keep him quiet for a second. She stopped and looked into his grey-blue eyes,

"None of them will kill you; because they will have to get through a pregnant, hormonal me first" Tin-Tin smiled wickedly, "Besides, my father already knows; and that's one off the list, and he couldn't be happier"

"That's why he's being so nice to me recently"

Tin-Tin nodded as they continued looking up at the sky and its heavens. The stars twinkled merrily and shown like diamonds placed onto a piece of dark blue velvet. It suddenly sparked sadness into John's emotions, looking up to where he'd spent half his life,

"I'm going to be in space for half of the baby's life Tin-Tin"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out; we could put a baby seat in 3"

The two laughed happily together as John pulled Tin-Tin closer,

"I love you so much" He whispered,

"And I love you John" Tin-Tin replied back, not uttering another word as they both fell asleep together.


End file.
